The Slow Burn
by lovethebroken
Summary: After hiding herself away for five years, SHIELD has finally found her. Now she's finally found a use for this gift that she calls a curse. Although a few things she hadn't counted on...an expert marksman and a super soldier. Clint/OC & Steve/OC Spoilers-PART ONE AND PART TWO inside.
1. Chapter 1

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Laying low hadn't been an issue. I was an former Marine. I could live without the necessities for a while. After three tours in Iraq and one tour in a _location_ that I didn't really care to even mumble the name, I was used to living in such private and mundane conditions. My _ability_ as some have called it made me want to live alone. I didn't want to have to worry about hurting anyone. After almost burning down a bunk house with four of my best friends, I decided to put space between myself and any other humans. I landed in Canada a short time after going AWOL. I was now on a list…a terrorist watch list. I still had a few friends in the service and a few others that were in Homeland Security. Every once in a while they would contact me and let me know the status of my warrants and also just how close they were on my trail.

Canada seemed like the best place to reside. I was far enough away from my family that I didn't have to worry about endangering them. I took a small job as a cook in a restaurant. I realized after a year of isolation that I would have to start intergrading myself back into society. My only problem was my worry about being a human guinea pig for scientists everywhere.

"You almost done with that cheeseburger yet Marc'? Things been making out with that flame for quite sometime now…"

I glanced over at my coworker and the closest thing I had to a friend. Flipping the charred piece of meat onto the bun I shrugged, "Customer said well done. I aim to please."

Helen rolled her bright hazel eyes at me and hit me on the shoulder, "Malvern is here. Go take a smoke."

I didn't smoke, she knew this, but in order to get breaks around this establishment…you had to fake smoke. Taking off my apron I gave a swift nod as I passed Malvern. He was a balding man at forty, quiet, and loved to read Anime. Snatching the pack of cigarettes under the counter and a lighter the television caught my eye suddenly. The UN Building in Italy…it was covered in blue flame. It was burning. The young brunette who was reporting was bawling as she was spitting out words. I couldn't read her lips clearly enough.

"Jason, turn that thing up." He glanced back at me and he turned the 90's style tv up louder. I felt my mouth drop slightly.

"_I'm standing here in the middle of the city. We- we just received word that this was-was a terroristic threat against our country. Forces are converging with the United States of America to handle matters concerning the UN. Ther-there were no survivors."_

I stared hard at the blue flame shooting from the windows and felt my veins ice up. I tossed the pack of cigarettes onto the counter and grabbed my backpack. It was time to move, Canada was no longer safe. They would be looking for me. Someone would be trying to blame this on me. I rushed past Malvern and Helen to the back door. She was calling my name, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't allow myself to care about them. Time to buck up and be a hard ass.

As soon as I hit the back door I was running as fast as I could. I needed to get back to my cottage on the hillside and pack my belongings. I would go to South America next. That was the plan in the beginning. Travel from continent to continent, but this damn town made me change my mind. I lived about two minutes walk away from the diner, running…I could make it there in a short time. I skidded short as I rounded the corner on my street. A man in a blue spandex like suit with red and white stripes stood tall beside a red and yellow Ironman. I had seen them on the television not even eight months ago with the attack happened on Manhattan. I backed up slowly, glancing from side to side.

"Marcy James. We need you to come with us."

My eyes shifted to the man that was called Captain America. I shook my head, "I didn't do that. You have to believe me."

Ironman was the next to speak, "We aren't saying that. You are wanted for questioning."

"I'm not going in. I refuse to be a science experiment," I took off running in the opposite direction. Where in the hell was I going? One could fly and the other had super human strength. I felt cold metal fingers wrap around my arm and I turned snapping my thumb and middle finger together as I opened my palm up. The blue flame was pure energy sending Ironman back about ten feet. I turned and stopped at the sight of Captain America standing broadly, his shield in front of his body.

"This doesn't have to end ugly Marcy. We just want to talk."

I moved my left hand beside me, the blue flame still rotating and drifting up my arm. I saw something cross over his face quickly and he lowered his shield. He inched toward me as if I were a rabid animal. He was probably right. "I didn't blow up the UN."

"Then come with us…tell SHIELD that. I won't let them treat you like a lab rat. You have my word Marcy." I swallowed dryly feeling my anger resolve a bit. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. The blue flame was up to my shoulder now and I felt the flames kissing my cheek. I nodded as I closed my fist and brushed my fingers against my palm in one swoop causing the flame to extinguish. He gave a small smile and held out his hand, "Captain Steve Rogers."

I heard a moan behind me as I took his hand. I heard Ironman grumble something about kicking my ass and Captain Rogers smirk went into a full blown grin. He had some grip on him. "Sergeant Marcy James, sir."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keeping true to his word, I wasn't put into any cages or testing facilities although this room sure felt like a small prison. The glass, I was told, was impenetrable and if I tried to escape…well, death was a sure consequence to follow. Steve, as he told me to address him, promised that this was just a precaution until questioning. I had been sitting here for three hours now and I was just a smidge bored. I quickly snapped my fingers, laying my palms flat instantly. The blue flame danced before me and I started to wonder if I would ever be normal again. The past five years it hadn't dissipated, in fact, it grew stronger. I was waiting for it to engulf me one day and be the end of me. I knew it would happen eventually. I was just waiting.

I held my hands so that my palms were facing one another, the flame conjoined into a bright beautiful ball. My fingers moved gracefully as if I was kneading dough and the ball grew in size. I let out a single puff of air and the ball disappeared. Sitting there in silence, staring at my hands, my weapons...I realized something. I was a freak.

"That's a neat trick."

I glanced over to the tall man with an patch covering his left eye. I had the sudden urge to say _'Ey matey!'_ but I refrained knowing that I would have to spend longer in this ridiculous glass prison. I stood slowly and approached him. He was the man that Steve was telling me about. Nick Fury. Apparently he was in charge of this whole shindig. I crossed my arms, "I have a lot of party tricks. One…however is _not_ blowing up the UN Building."

"We know." He shifted his weight before he pressed a button on the control panel to the left. The door opened and I grabbed my backpack with my things in them. Steve was kind enough to left me pack before I was hauled away. "I'd like to offer you a proposition Sergeant James."

"I don't think I'm someone you would like to have on your little A-Team." I said looking down. He watched me carefully and nodded.

"I don't usually take no for an answer Sergeant," he said as he began to walk down the hall. I had no choice but to follow him. I looked around the corridor seeing all of the labs, technicians, military, SHIELD uniforms. I felt small then. "I know all about your little accident in Iraq with Crystal."

My eyes back up to him. He was pressing on through the halls and we suddenly stopped short. I glanced over at the room and recognized Steve. I also noticed another familiar face…besides Stark. I swallowed loudly. Fury turned his pointed gaze on me, lines etched in his face from stress, fatigue, and war. I knew men and served with men just like him. The kind you would be honored to have your back at any moment, "Vic Crystal is creating the same blue flame that you are empowered with. He's burning down buildings all over the world. Building an army. It's time you took a stand and used your little gift for good instead of flipping burgers."

He entered the lab area and I followed slowly. Everyone's eyes were on me. Fury drew in a breath, "This is Sergeant Marcy James. She's going to join our team here. You already know Rogers and Stark."

Rogers nodded and Stark remained silent. I figured he was still upset that I slammed him into a wall. Fury continued, "This is Doctor Bruce Banner. Agent Natasha Romanoff and then you already know Agent Barton."

I nodded. Of course I knew him. He did a tour in Iraq with my special ops group when we were hunting for Crystal. After the lab was blown, he was pulled back to wherever he had come from. Romanoff eyed me suspiciously. "Thor is supposed to return shortly. You will meet him then. I trust that your new team mates will take care of you properly. Stark…she needs a suit."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading! Cookies for everyone who reviews!

:o)

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Marcy James is my own creation though.


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The view from the aircraft was breath taking at night. It reminded me of my time in the desert. I loved the crisp night air, the gentle breeze that blew over the sand, the sound of gunfire and bombs in the back ground. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. I flexed my hands into fists and stretched my fingers giving them a slight pop. My hands stiffened if I went too long without producing a flame.

"I remember that look."

I swiveled around to find Barton staring at me. He was decked out in black leaning on the wall behind me. I smiled and gave a slight nod, "You called me on it many times."

"Several. The look of an anxious Marine. Quite frightening if on the other side of a gun." He commented casually as he strolled up beside me. His hands stuffed deep in his pockets, a small stern look laced his face…he hadn't changed much in five years I decided. Except his smell…sweat and cigarettes were traded in for…leather, hues of amber, and some unknown cologne that smelled amazing.

"No guns now…not really sure if I could fire one…while the heat is on," at that he laughed. He glanced over at me and his eyes trailed down to my hands. I held one up for him to examine it. He began to reach out but stopped. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Touching me won't burn you. I have to let it."

He nodded and I heard him swallow, "I…I had an idea that something had happened to you after the lab explosion. I just didn't know what. You acted so…strange. Off, you know? Before I could ask- SHIELD was shipping me off somewhere else."

"I ended up almost burning down a bunk house. Injured one Corporal. She had burns over 50% of her body. I…I just ran. I gathered my things and I just ran. They declared me AWOL…filed my name under terrorist…and I've been running ever since." I sighed heavily and turned toward Barton. "I really could have used someone I trusted Clint. I could have used a friend."

"I had orders Marcy," he said quietly, his voice strained. His brow creased and I saw a flicker of movement behind him. I snorted as I nodded toward the camera behind him.

"Guess you still do." He looked confused as he turned and spotted the camera. His body tensed as he turned his gaze back on me. He didn't say anything. I shook my head angrily, "Maybe I was wrong…we weren't friends."

His eyes dropped to the ground and I felt my veins ice over again. I twisted and took off jogging toward the training room. When my blood pressure spiked, I found it easier to lose control. It was at moments like this that I discovered I didn't need to flick or snap my fingers…the flame just appeared. Most people would think that my blood ran hot, that was not the case. It felt icy…a burning cold feeling. I had compared it to frost bite many times. The pain didn't bother me so much anymore. It was the feeling afterward that did. The feeling that I got when it ended…like I missed it. I shoved the training room door open and fell down on my knees just as the flames consumed my hands. I felt the burn crawl higher up to my elbows and my tears sizzled across my cheeks. I whipped my head around at the noise to my left. Steve.

His eyes were wide with caution as he stood like stone watching me. I turned away and tried to calm myself. I took in a deep breath until I felt the flames sinking back down toward my hands. I closed my fists and ran my fingertips gently over my palms swallowing as the flame disappeared. It was quiet for moments, but felt like hours to me.

"Marcy…" Steve tried softly. I opened my eyes and found him in front of me. He squinted and smirked, "There's those brown eyes. You okay?"

I blinked several times at the comment. _'There's those brown eyes.'_ When I lost control…my eyes turned blue…the exact color of the flame. It would consume me and I had problems getting it under control then. "Yes."

I worked with the flame every day to prevent such things from happening. I haven't used it in three days. I didn't use it for five days once…and I burnt down an abandoned house I was staying in. "You sure?"

I met his blue concerned eyes and nodded swiftly, "I just…I need somewhere to _flex_ this thing. It…it gets harder to control after a while."

He nodded with understanding and I wondered if he really knew. If he really understood what I was going through? I had a feeling Bruce could. He stood up and held his hand out for me. I hesitantly slipped mine into his and he pulled me up in one swoop, "I know the perfect place."

Thirty minutes later we were in the belly of the ship, somewhere dark and silent. I loved it instantly. The lights flipped on and my eyes searched the room. Metal crates were packed into the room creating a large arena like area. Steve grinned as he watched me walk toward the center. He followed me, "Thor and I stacked these crates ourselves. Heavy, solid…we spar in here when we don't feel like being in the training area."

I studied his face. He looked happy for a moment. Perhaps he was reminiscing about his _golden years_ as Stark called them. "Will you, with me?"

His head drifted around toward me and shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweats. I still had my day clothes on. He was dressed for bed. I didn't sleep very much…when I closed my eyes I saw nothing but fire. "Will I what? Spar with you?"

I nodded and he laughed with a shake of his head, "I don't know…what if you go all _sparky_ on me?"

"Sparky?" I laughed and grinned as I trailed around the room letting my fingertips trace along the metal cases. "Maybe that should be my superhero name. Sparky."

"I kinda like Flame. Sparky kinda sounds…" he stopped for a moment and I glanced at him. He had a blush that had seeped into his cheeks. "Personal."

"I think it's a good nickname." I said quietly as I picked up a piece of metal and eyed it closely. I glanced over at Steve who was scuffing the floor with his shoe as he gnawed on his lip silently. I chunked it at him hitting him squarely in the back of the head.

"Gonna take a lot more than that to dent this hard head." He rubbed his head and cut his eyes at me. He took a stance and held up his hands. He nodded at me, "Well, then, Sparky…let's see what you got."

"No flames. Just me."

"No shield. Just me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve ended up kicking my ass, but it was nice to actually joust with someone for once. I rubbed my arm as I walked down the long corridor to bridge where the Avengers were meeting. It was odd to have a team again. I had spent some time with each of them. Stark kept referring to me as _The Girl on Fire_ and _Katniss_. I didn't even shoot a freakin' bow. Nevertheless, I had to explain these references to Steve for obvious reasons. Natasha didn't say much, but she seemed like she was someone you would want on your side. She had also taught me a few useful moves that I had planned on using against Steve later we were down in the belly of the ship. Bruce was someone that I enjoyed being around because we had similar _issues_. Clint…well…

Seeing Steve, Bruce, and Clint talking in the hallway was a relief because I was pretty sure I was lost. I was still getting turned around in this big ole' heap of metal. They all glanced at me as I made my way toward them, latte in hand. Bruce smiled as he held his up and nodded. He told me that coffee calmed his nerves. I took his advice.

"Hey, where you been Sparky?" Clint cut his eyes toward the Captain and then back to me. I smiled…probably too brightly at the sound of my new nickname.

"I'm still having directional issues." Steve laughed and Clint tried to hid his smirk, but I caught it. Bruce adjusted his glasses before he glanced at his watch.

"I think it's time for class kids." Bruce was always on time. Time. Time. Time. He always was looking at that watch looking at the time and his...heart rate. I'm not sure if I could live like that. Although, I wasn't sure I could like like this, but I was.

We all followed Bruce down the hallway to the bridge. Clint hung back a bit further and was silently walking beside me. "So…sparky, eh?"

"I like it. Better than_ The Girl on Fire_ as Tony so delicately puts it." Clint snorted before crossing his arms.

"He's been calling me Robin Hood. I think he's got plenty of nicknames for all of us to go around."

"But I do like Sparky," I said with a smile. He stopped and tugged on my elbow, gently. The smile on my face faded at the deep lines that suddenly appeared on his face. He sighed and then took in a short breath before he finally spoke.

"You don't need to get involved with team members Marc'…it just screws up your emotions. Clouds your judgment."

I scoffed at that, "You're the one sleeping with the Black Widow…" His widen at the revelation and his grip tightened on my elbow then quickly dropped. I shook my head, "When I can't sleep _Robin Hood_…I take long walks. It's amazing what you hear."

I left him standing there leaning on the wall, his mouth parted slightly. I couldn't say that I was jealous of Natasha and I couldn't say that I wasn't. Back on our tour together, Clint and I become very close friends. There was a point where I began to question my feelings for him, but then my accident happened. He left shortly after that. Sadly, there was the end of that. In fact, I was pretty sure that I would never see him again...until now.

Stepping onto the bridge, I saw the empty seat next to Steve and immediately took it. He studied my face a moment before glancing up at Clint who stepped through the doorway with a stern look on his face. Steve's eyes shifted back to mine and he held a silent question. I shook my head as Fury turned and handed a stack of folders to Agent Hill. She passed them out very quickly as Fury began.

"What you have here are the files that we secured on Crystal's research. Testing subjects, past whereabouts, and…rumored plans for attack…"

"Forgive my tardiness friends. There were…complications on Asguard that were in dyer need of my attention." My ears perked at the accent and I looked over at the demi-god everyone had been referring to as Thor. _Holy crap_, may I say. My eyes drifted from his muscles back up to his startling blue eyes. He sat down in the seat directly across from me. Steve leaned over and whispered, "That's Thor."

I nodded and looked down at my file trying to hide the fact that I was staring and had been caught, "I gathered."

Steve grinned as he looked up at Fury. He continued after shooting us a look. The scowl permanently covering his face, "The testing subjects did not fair so well…as you can see."

I turned the page seeing pictures of several bodies mangled and burnt. I scrunched my eyebrows and shook my head, "I must have received the stable solution. It blew up shortly after…so he would have to remake it. Guess he's having some issues with that."

Fury nodded, "Yes and right now, if he knew you existed. You would be on his most wanted list."

I gnawed on my lip for a moment and shrugged, "Why not put me there? Draw him out to us?"

"Yes," Stark spoke up. "Bait…let's hang the newbie out on a line and see if he bites. That seems like a wonderful idea."

"I can handle myself Stark." I counteracted and he sighed in return. Bruce nodded his head slowly.

"I see what he's saying. He needs to control this…flame again…you are the one thing that worked out. Accident or not. Your blood is definitely the key to him creating a stable solution."

"I say we try this last place he was seen." Steve said flipping through the file calmly. I glanced over Clint. He hadn't even opened his file. He was sitting there calmly, hand resting against his chin staring at the table. Natasha shifted her eyes away from him to me. _Oh boy._ I didn't need her on my tail too. Her eyes shot to Fury and I let out a short breath that I had been holding.

"I can try to get close…see what I can find out," Natasha offered.

Fury shook his head and turned away, "I think we should show off our new member. See if he bites."

I couldn't bring myself to look up at the rest of my team. I stared silently at the picture of Crystal. His bright gray eyes staring straight at me. He did this to me. His solution did this. If I could kill him…I might sleep better. I wouldn't feel so mad at the world and hate myself for being such a freak. My life was pretty much over thanks to this man and his mutant blue flame. I glanced up and everyone was looking at me with a cautious eyes.

"Marcy…" I looked over at Steve and saw blue reflecting in his eyes. I looked down at my hands, flames covered my fingers. I cleared my throat and the flames were gone instantly. Bruce was watching me with knowing eyes and I sighed heavily as I nodded.

"I'll be your bait."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you for reading! Reviews are LOVE!

:o)

Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own anything. Sorry. Although...Marcy James is from my own imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

I am blown away by the amount of 'Favorites' and 'Story Alerts' this story has gotten so far in such a small amount of time. I'm just amazed. Thank you so much for your reviews! So glad you like the blue flame. And I do feel that Bruce and Marcy are 'kindred' spirits of sorts. I'm so glad that this story is climbing to your favorites to read.

Now…enough jibber jabber…off to the main attraction!

_**Note: Bold Italics are Memoires**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Standing in the middle of a desert wearing a black mini dress and black boots that came up to my knees with twenty of my team mates staring at me like I was some piece of meat was not my idea of a great Sunday evening. We had a lead on Crystal, a terrorist who was torturing and maiming innocent people. Our informant scheduled a meeting with him, we were told he was reliable, but then again I didn't leave anything to chance. Both of my boots had knives and my cover partner, Philips, would have his guns under his coat. I'd rather have a gun, but this dress didn't leave much to the imagination and didn't have very many places to hide anything. I swallowed nervously as I was briefed on what to do…again. These SHIELD guys didn't leave anything to chance. They needed this guy for something, but they weren't breathing a word why. I didn't ask questions though…I followed orders. Agent Barton stepped to my side and touched my elbow gently before he escorted me fifteen feet away from the group. Barton or Clint…had become a confidant in the past five months. I couldn't put my finger on it…but there was just something about him that drew me to him.**_

"_**You sure you want to do this? We can fly someone else in…we have plenty of Agents who are trained specifically for this."**_

_**I nodded slowly and then once again, confidently. "I can do this. Walk in the park."**_

_**He smirked, the right side of his cheek twitching as he chewed on his bottom lip. He scanned the desert before his blue eyes landed on me, "You…you look amazing by the way. You actually have a body under those fatigues."**_

_**I cocked an eyebrow at that and he back tracked quickly, "I mean…you know…never mind."**_

_**I grinned and laughed as I pushed my hair back from my face, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to flirt."**_

"_**Is that what I'm doing? Good God…I kinda suck at it."**_

"_**I like it."**_

"_**James. Let's go. On the clock now." Philips yelled. I glanced over at him, he cleaned up nice. He wore dark colors, like me. We were going in as dealers wanting to buy Crystal's weapon. We just had to figure out what this weapon was exactly. Intel had failed up to that point. Crystal also had some pretty good connections and we needed to find out who they were.**_

_**Clint cleared his throat, "Eyes clear, ears open, bob and weave."**_

_**I smiled at the saying. I remember telling him that on the third day that he had been at our camp. We had just come back from a fire fight, I was black and blue, covered in half black fatigues, and nursing a graze for a gunshot. He asked me how people survived out here. I told him to keep his eyes clear, ears open, and remember to always bob and weave…and he would. He brushed my arm with his hand, the calluses made me shiver involuntarily. "And run like hell."**_

_**I smiled and gave a quick wink as I joined Philips in our jeep. He gave a swift nod before I turned remembering to put on my game face. I swallowed back nerves as I felt my hands begin to shake. Clint's face drifted into my thoughts and I calmed myself down. **_

'_**Think of things that calm you. That's how I get through a tough mission.'**_

_**I took a deep breath as I looked over at my partner. "Let's get this bastard."**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Staring at myself in the full length mirror I felt like I was in some kind of Halloween costume. Stark had done exactly what Fury told him to do…he made me a suit. He did and I hated it. It matched Natasha's…a lot. Except for the obvious changes…he had blue phantom like flames that were etched up the sides of my thighs and then up my forearms. You couldn't really tell that they were there until I turned. They appeared and danced in the light. All right…I admit…it was cool, but still. Obvious much?

"You aren't going to go into fireball mode and be left naked…right? Because that would be a bit distracting…for everyone." Stark said with a playful tone. I rolled my eyes and gave a short laugh.

"Whatever is on my body or whatever I'm holding on to…doesn't burn unless I let it. I can control the burn." I stretched my arms above my head and bent over in a yoga like pose testing the flexibility of the suit. "Sometimes."

"Don't really think you will need to be in that position…but God help us if you do." I stood up straight and shot Stark a glare.

"I could singe your hair right now…do you understand that?"

He squinted his eyes as me with a smirk. I was seriously wondering how in the world Pepper Potts put up with him. "Sounds like foreplay."

I gagged and threw pen at him, "You are a terrible person."

He chuckled as he picked the pen off the floor and went back to his station. Movement by the door caught my full attention. Clint gave a low whistle from the door way and I felt myself blush. I cleared my throat and picked up my bag of day clothes. Giving a nod to Stark, "Thanks Stark."

"Anytime Fireball," he mumbled as I passed him. Fireball was my new name that Tony had so wonderfully bestowed upon me. To the team though, I would be known as _Flame_. Clint and I walked down the hall together in silence for a few moments. He kept looking over at me and then glancing away. I fought the small smile that threatened to show as I began thinking about the first time we met. He thought I was a guy. I laughed a bit and his face instantly lit up.

"What?" He asked half amused and slightly confused.

"You remember when we first met? You were griping about the guy shoved all of your crap out of the Humvee and was going to kick his ass?"

He laughed broadly and I watched him amazed. I hadn't seen any of that since I had arrived. He nodded toward the armory locker. "I remember you telling me that if I didn't shut the hell up you were going to shove my bow up my ass."

"You listened." He opened the door to the armory and I followed him to the end of the room. My eyes scanning over the weapons…small, medium, large, larger, and massive.

I wasn't sure how I was going to fit anything in this suit. I was still weary of carrying a gun.

"Didn't really have a choice…you kinda scared the hell out of me that first day." He said as tossed me a belt and a thigh holster. I eyed the holster and shook my head.

"Clint, I'm not even sure I can shoot a gun. If I go all _fireball_ then I might explode the bullets. That would endanger me…you…all of us."

"I know," he said as he grabbed a special edition 9MM off of the rack. He grabbed six clips and a knife about six inches long. "You'll need these. Should be more than enough room on your belt. It's already filled with bunches of goodies. I'll send a manual to your room."

"You aren't listening to me now," I warned. He turned and held out the 9MM, I stared at it.

"I trust you."

"I don't trust myself."

"That's why Cap and Thor are setting up a little somethin' special downstairs for you right now." He brushed past me with the gun, clips, and knife still in hand. I followed him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." He winked at me and I felt my heart beat faster. The Clint I used to know was beginning to make an appearance. I kinda liked that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Holy shit," escaped my lips as we entered the cargo hold. Steve and Thor were applying what looked to be the last of the thick, heavy padding against the crates. The padding rose up six feet above the crates to create a dome. They were all held on by thick straps. This had to have taken forever to accomplish. I smiled and covered my mouth to prevent any happy giggles from escaping. I was part of the Avengers now…I need to keep my _cool. _But honestly, it felt great to be part of a team again. To be needed and wanted.

The guys both turned and looked at me as Clint brushed past he whispered low in my ear, "We trust you. _Sort of_."

I grinned as I walked slowly but confidently toward them while gazing around the arena. I have to admit, the longer I had this damn suit on the sexier I felt in it. Although, I was pretty sure I wouldn't feel that way after a battle. Steve blinked a few times and stuttered for a moment, "Y-you look…"

Thor cut his eyes toward him and quickly finished Steve's comment, "Like a true warrior. I am honored to serve in battle by your side."

Clint sighed heavily as he handed the 9MM to me along with a clip, "We will be behind the crates over by the door. You'll need to go full _fireball_, as Stark calls it, in order to test this theory."

"I…I don't like to go full fireball…things happen that I don't like." I paused and felt three pairs of eyes watching me closely. I shrugged and gave a huff, "The last time I went full _fireball_…I burnt down a house and blue streaks appeared…in my hair."

Clint gnawed on his lip as Thor crossed his arms. He looked over at Steve and he gave a short sigh. "We don't want to make you do anything that you aren't comfortable with."

Clint scoffed, "She's about to go head to head with a terrorist. We are past comfortable Cap."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Clint and stepped forward. I placed my hand on his chest and he paused shifting his blue eyes down to my brown ones. I felt Clint tense behind me. Thor's eyes darted back and forth between us. "He's right…I need to try. Tranquilizers work on me…if you need to use them."

Steve stared hard into my eyes and he faltered for a moment before he stepped back, "I'll go check with Banner."

"Thank you."

Thor spoke up, deep voice booming, "I shall accompany you Rogers."

I watched as the two walked out of the cargo hold and I turned to Clint. His hands rose to his hips and he stood there a moment in silence. I slipped the gun into the holster on my right thigh and adjusted the belt that rode low on my hips. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, my bangs grazing the sides my cheeks. He watched me, blue eyes burning into me, the room felt thick, and I had the urge to run. I wanted to run like I had been for the past five years.

"Your hair is so long now."

His voice pierced through the quiet, bounced off the metal crates, and flew up to the rafters. It filled everything and I felt my heart twinge at the memory of us sitting side by side in the desert watching the stars together as I told him about my home in Georgia…my family…my life.

"You stopped smoking."

He rubbed his neck and bobbed his head slowly, "Someone told it was going to kill me."

"You listened."

He crossed his arms as he moved his gaze over my face. His eyes softened, the stress melted away from the lines in his face, and I saw _him_, "I _always_ listened to you. Even when you thought I wasn't."

The door opened with Banner, Stark, Steve, and Thor entering. I rolled my eyes all of a sudden feeling like an experiment. "Seriously guys? I really don't want an audience."

"Just here to support the good Doctor," Stark said with a smile as he set up behind the crate that Steve directed Banner to. Thor remained behind them, arms crossed, eyes flickering between Clint and I. We were standing…close. Too close. I stepped away toward Steve. He met me half way.

"Ready when you are Sparky."

Clint spoke loudly, louder than he normally should or would, "When you are full Flame, take your gun out and point at the backside of the arena. Shoot into the padding. It won't ricochet. We will be behind those crates if something happens."

"And we will shoot you if you go bat shit crazy," we looked at Stark who was smiling while holding the tranq gun. I shifted my eyes back to Clint and gave him a nod toward Stark. He smirked and nodded before taking off to wrestle the gun away from him. Steve ran a hand over my shoulder before he followed. I smiled and waited until they were all behind the safety of the extra crates.

I met Clint's eyes seeing the tranq gun tucked securely into the crook of his left arm. I snapped my fingers and blue flame appeared automatically. I turned and lifted my palms and flex my fingers making the bright illuminating ball of blue flame grow in size. I gritted my teeth and shoved it away from body. It hit the padding and caused the crates to skid back a few inches. I heard murmuring behind me and I let the flame slink up my arms. I could feel the icy hot burn that engulfed me rapidly. I heard shouting and I whipped my head around. Clint was out in the open with the tranq gun. He eyed me closely, "You got this Marcy?"

I felt a surge of power run through my finger tips as I grabbed my 9MM and lifted it out of my holster. Banner's eyes were wide as they all peeked around the crate in order to get a better look. I'm sure I looked like a sight. My body engulfed in a series of blue hues, flames dancing gracefully across my hands, my eyes were surely a bright blue now…hair a flame in blue.

"Marcy. Answer me or I will put you down. Clear?"

I laughed lightly. The high that overwhelmed me while I was covered was liberating. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I could feel every nerve. I loved it. That scared the shit out of me. Lifting the gun behind me and I pulled the trigger six times. My eyes glued to Clint's as I slid the 9MM back into my holster. I walked slowly feeling the flames dissipate as I approached him. I blinked a few times feeling the cold burn leave my eyes. Rubbing my finger tips over my palms, I felt the flame disappear. Clint lowered his gun. "You would have put me down huh?"

"Only if you made me," he said before his eyes trailed over hair. I brushed past him and Steve gave me a swift nod followed by a smirk.

Banner called out to me as I neared the door, "Where are you going?"

"Talk to Fury. We have a terrorist to catch!"

"Hot damn…" was the last thing I heard from Stark as I rounded the corner.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading! :o)

Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Nope…nothing.

I did however create Marcy James…she is an original character.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinebat0311~ My apologies! It should be fixed now. :o)

Whitwhit1893~ I am pretty sneaky. hehe. Keep reading to find out more. ;o)

ElleOL~ Thank you so much! I love details in stories. I want my characters to seem as real as if they were sitting beside you just chatting away.

**_Note: Bold italics are memories._**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_**Philips!" I had given up on whispering for my partner. I was practically screaming his name. The building was on fire and we needed to get out now. I griped the pistol in my hand tighter as I shoved the door open. I led into the room weapon first. This dress was constricting. I wished for my hot fatigues and gear right now. I gazed around the lab sucking in shallow breaths. The smoke was becoming thicker now. I fought to see as the thick gray smoke clouded my vision. Bright blue vials of liquid littered the tables in the room. I gave a slight cough as I made my way closer. This is what SHIELD wanted. They wanted to know what Crystal was up to.**_

_**A scream broke out behind me and I turned to see a man running toward me hand raised in the air, needle ready to strike as he strung out lines from a language I didn't understand. I fired two shots just as he tackled me. We flew into the table behind me and I felt my skin burn suddenly. Pricks and cuts on my back and arms began to burn quickly. I moaned as I shoved the man's dead weight off of me. Letting out a small cry, I grabbed the syringe, which was now empty, and pulled it from my left arm. I rolled over seeing bright blue spots attack my vision. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I was going to die here.**_

_**The white hot burn soared down through my chest and up toward the top of my head. I stumbled back into the wall and caught myself. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins and into my ear drums. My blood ran cool causing me to shiver. It was like a thousand bags a saline were being pushed through my body at an alarming rate. I screamed for help. 'What's wrong with me?'**_

_**Philips appeared in my vision then, his eyes wide with fear. "Y-your eyes…what's wrong with your eyes."**_

"_**What?" I asked shakily. 'What was he talking about?' We needed to get out of here- we were going to die. He shook his head quickly and grabbed my arm swinging it around his head, he pulled me from the room. I fought to make my feet work. We were running, well, he was running…he was dragging me.**_

"_**There's a bomb…we have only a few minutes," he said hastily as we rounded a corner suddenly and found it blocked. "Fuck. Fuck."**_

_**He looked behind us as he quickly shuffled us around and headed down the corridor in the opposite direction. There was a window just ahead, we were home free. 'Almost there.' I smiled, "Almost there Dr. Phil."**_

_**He chuckled harshly, "Only you would joke at a time like this."**_

_**The smile fell from my face as the pain spiked. My hands felt like they were being stabbed by a million needles. I looked down seeing my left hand was on fire. I shoved myself away from Philips and hit the wall hard with my back. I welcomed the distraction of pain for a moment. A second really. Reality hit me though as I looked back down at my hands with wide eyes. "Oh my God…"**_

"_**James…what…" Philips reached for me, but quickly jerked his hand back. He started backing away slowly.**_

_**I tried to rub my hands on my dress but the flame kept spreading. I looked up at Philips, "Help me!"**_

_**My ears filled with a loud ring and I grabbed my ears as if I could keep them from bursting. I felt a surge of 'something' bust through me and then the sound faded…the burn left me. I felt nothing. I felt like I was sinking and then…I was gone.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Should you be sitting here in the dark? Drinking alone?" I smiled sadly at the voice and waved the bottle of Vodka at him. The bottle was something that Natasha had offered after seeing me shortly after my nightmare. I was roaming the halls, cheeks red, eyes bloodshot, and hands shaking. She pressed the bottle in my hand and gave a slight understanding nod. I found myself up in Clint's hidey-hole about fifteen minutes later. I wasn't sure how long I'd been up here…but it hadn't been long enough for this stuff to take affect. The _flame _caused me to burn alcohol off faster. This meant it was harder to drown your sorrows. _Yay for me._

"I can share." I mumbled before taking another drink. He watched me silently for a few moments, that calculating blue eyed stare made me set the bottle down beside me close my eyes. I willed him to disappear, but upon opening my eyes I found he was moving to sit beside me. _Damn_. He grabbed the bottle and took a long swig before squinting.

"Tasha always gets the shitty brands of Vodka."

I snatched it away from him, "I guess you don't have to drink it then."

I felt his eyes on me as I took another shot from the bottle and let out a slow breath. Looking over at him, seeing him watching me made me feel small…as usual. He intimidated me in so many ways. From the very first moment I saw him- I knew he'd be trouble for me. And boy was I right. Rubbing my aching eyes I groaned at the heaviness I felt...everywhere. "She said that you had a nightmare…a bad one. She heard you screaming. She came in and you were…"

I huffed feeling tears spring into my eyes, "You and Natasha sure have some interesting pillow talk, don't cha'?"

He ignored my comment and then continued softly, "She said your eyes were blue Marcy…"

"My dreams feel real. I can't stop my dreams Clint." I snapped firmly. I took another swig from the bottle and felt my head tingle. The tension in my shoulders was melting now. "I'm dangerous when I sleep. Caught a hotel room on fire once. Shit…even burnt the inside of a car out. I can't be around people. You should have left me in the _fucking_ desert were you found me. You're stupid for bringing me back."

"I don't regret finding you," Clint whispered through the half lit hole. I glanced over and caught a glimpse of the stars. My constant reminder that the world was a lot bigger than me. "They found Philips and when they didn't find you…I just took off. All I could think about was finding you. So many things were in my head…what if you did burn up in the building, what if Crystal took you, just…a million things."

"Yea…well, fire doesn't kill me apparently," I mumbled quietly picking the label off the bottle. Clint took the bottle from my hands and touched my chin gently as he pulled my face toward him.

"After two days of searching…finally finding you. I can't explain what that made me feel." I searched his eyes trying to decipher his meaning...his reasons for telling me this. I swallowed thickly and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I've killed people." His crumbled slightly as he pulled me closer. The tears slipped over my cheeks down onto his gray shirt. The soft thud of his heart beating loudly in my ears was comforting. Both arms were pulling me closer, Vodka forgotten somewhere around us. This was the Clint that was my friend. He was more than just my friend years ago. Now…what was he _now_? He had changed…stronger…steadier.

"You're gonna be okay Marcy." He said firm and confident. I heard him swallow hard, he took a deep breath and I shook my head starting to disagree with him. "Don't. Don't think."

Tears started to fade and I just laid there. I was trying not to think about anything that was happening here or anything around us. It was just Clint and me. I tried to imagine us before the accident, before my time in the desert, before…when I was happy. My eyes jerked over at a figure looming in the shadows. The figure stepped out into the light, Natasha's red hair and black suit was bold against the grayish colored wall behind her. She moved her eyes over us and I felt Clint shift. I moved, my body tugging against his grip. He hesitated, but let his arms fall away. I wiped my eyes furiously looking in the opposite direction.

"Fury wants us all in the hanger. We have a lead on Crystal. Suit up." She left abruptly and I sighed grabbing the bottle of Vodka. He was already on his feet, hand stretched out toward me. I met his eyes and grabbed his hand as he pulled me to my feet. He studied me for a moment and then cleared his throat. He looked over in the direction Natasha had disappeared.

"I…"

"It's fine Clint. She's probably pissed. I don't really need that on me too."

He scrunched his eyebrows together and gave a long sigh as he looked away, "I'll see you in the hanger." He paused before leaving and slowly pressed a kiss to my forehead. Pulling away and eyes landed on mine, "I meant what I said…you're gonna be okay."

He turned and trotted off in the direction Natasha had practically run off in. I sighed. I didn't believe him…not like I used to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Natasha sat across from me in the aircraft. Her hands were conjoined in front of her, eyes firmly concentrated on the ground. Thor sat beside her, quietly rubbing the hammer absentmindedly with his thumb. My eyes shifted to Clint who was at the front speaking with the pilot. The creases in his forehead were back and I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for that. Banner was back at the boat, as Fury had called it many times. I honestly couldn't wait to get back to life. I was supposed to be set up with an apartment, but I expressed concerns about that on several occasions. Stark was determined to find a solution to my constant fire hazard. From what I've heard…if there's even a possibility- Tony Stark could do it.

We were headed someone over Malaysia. I sighed before rubbing bridge of my nose. Steve knelt in front of me, his mask was off, hair slightly ruffled from sleep I imagine. We, the majority of us anyways, were sleeping. Even Stark said that he would meet us there. Maybe that was why everyone was so quiet. They were grumpy.

"You okay?"

I gave a jerky nod and his eyes narrowed as if he had caught me in my lie. I moved my gaze to the star on his uniform. His hand lifted toward my face but at the last moment it shifted touching my ponytail. He smirked slightly, "Blue looks good on you."

I let a small smile form over my lips thinking about how bold he's been here lately. That had definitely come with spending time with Stark and Banner…possibly Clint. Natasha told me that _Rogers_ was backward and as skittish as they come. I reminded her that he was from an era where men weren't as bold as they are now. She nodded thoughtfully and laughed, 'I don't think I could have lived back then.'

His fingers trailed over my ponytail and I caught a glimpse of the light blue and white highlights that were now scattered throughout my dark brown hair. I wished I could dye them back, but as soon as I did…they were sure to come back once I went full Flame.

"Blue looks better on you," I whispered as quietly as I could. Behind him I saw Natasha glance up at us. Her eyes hardened for a moment then fell away as she glanced back in Clint's direction. Steve's eyes matched mine and I saw him swallow. I remember Stark teasing him about being a virgin and suddenly my mind was racing trying to decide if that was true. What a thing to think about before a mission, but yes…it had crossed my mind. Bruce kept on reminding me that Steve was pretty attached to me….always asking where I was, how I was, giving compliments about me. I was amazed at this because I had never been so admired before….by a man.

"Two minutes out," Clint practically howled into the area where we all sat quietly. He brushed past Steve to the very back. "Game faces on people."

I was pretty sure that was directed at Steve and I. Steve's eyes flickered from his direction to mine and I felt a tingle run through me as his hand trailed down my arm and griped my elbow. He gave it a firm squeeze before he stood. His face blank as he pulled his mask back on. I took in a few deep breaths and stood, stretching as I did so. The air craft sat down hard and the cargo door fell open. My eyes widened as we gawked at the surrounding area. I shoved past Natasha and Clint, "Marcy…"

I stood quiet as I looked around the city…what was left of the city. It was gone. There was nothing left but blue flame and rubble. Whatever Crystal had been working on…he had stabilized it obviously. The UN Building and now Panailse was destroyed. I shook my head as I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I saw the man in the blue uniform standing strong beside me. I felt my body drifting toward him and I leaned on him. He never wavered. Wiping away tears from my eyes I gave a slight huff, "We were too late."

"There has to be something left…we should split up. See what we find," Natasha said stepping out in the city. Clint followed her. He brushed his hand across mine as he passed. Thor stepped out beside us and nodded his head.

"Such cruelty to those who cannot defend themselves…it is a terrible thing."

"Yes it is."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Love. Love. Love all of the reviews this story is getting.

Thank you for putting it on your Fav's and Alerts. You all are amazing!

*cookies for everyone*

:o)

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Marcy James is my own creation…that is all.


	5. Chapter 5

The reviews are amazing, the alerts, the favorites are awesome.

:o)

The reception of this story just blows me away. Thank you to everyone who is reading this.

My apologies this chapter is a bit shorter…mostly dialog.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eveilyn14- So glad my writing can give you goosebumps!

Marinebrat0311- No problem! :o)

Wishfulhamadryad- Thank you. I think she's pretty awesomely badass. :o)

Enjoy reading!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I was a teenager, I used to lie out in the field behind our house looking up at the sky just thinking. Most girls at the age of sixteen were dating or going shopping with friends or hanging out and I would plan my future. My dreams and wishes of exactly what I wanted out of life. My dad used to tell me to write my future in the sky so that I would always strive for it. _'You write it high enough in the sky 'M…then you'll spend your days working to reach it. And when you do…you will be proud of who you are and all of the work it took to get you there.' _My dad, the would be philosopher, was only a chef at the local steak house. My mother…a secretary for the mayor. My sister, Marlina, was the star of the family. She was the perfect daughter who was some big time doctor who worked for this huge medical research corporation. We were a family though…a nice little _perfect_ family despite mistakes. We were just part of the simple folk of Georgia. Sweet and Simple as my mom called our lives. I never wanted that. I wanted adventure, new beginnings, a different job every day…I wanted to be out. My best friend, Deacon McVan, the boy who lived next door, the boy who actually stole my heart at the tender age of twelve would join me sometimes in the field. He would tell me his thoughts of what he wanted to do. Every year they changed.

At 11- _'I want to be a corn farmer.' _

At 13- _'I think a music producer sounds cool.'_

At 15- _'We should move to Hawaii…become professional surfers.'_

At 17- _'We should open our own restaurant 'M.'_

At 18-_ 'We should join the Marine's.'_

And that was my last year that I was able to lay in the field behind the house and write my future in the sky. I often wondered if I should have written something different. My future that I thought I wanted wasn't everything that I dreamt it would be. He was so excited about joining though…I was just excited to see him happy for once. Life wasn't always simple for him and he had that soft place in my heart. Truth was, I would have followed Deacon anywhere and I pretty much did. After our first tour though…he didn't follow me anymore. He couldn't. I think he was my reason for taking a second tour so quickly…so readily. I felt closer to him in the hot desert. Sometimes I would lay on the desert floor at night and try to think about what I wanted my future to hold. What I wanted to be written in the sky. _Alive_ was the only thing I could ever come up with.

The one thing I hated about being on this Helicarrier…I couldn't lay out under the sky and write my future. That would have to wait until things settled down. I haven't _written_ anything in five years. I was afraid if I had written my future…the only word I would have chosen would have been _dead_.

Sighing once more I tried to imagine the sky from the field out behind my parents blue sided house. All I could see was plain black and gray metal of the cargo hold. My jacket was under my head creating a pillow, my palms spread flat against the icy floor…it was comforting. Comforting and quiet. Instead of _writing_, I had been thinking about last night, had been for hours now. We found thirty-seven survivors. Just thirty-seven.

37 out of 1,232

37…alive

1,195…dead

I kept going over the whole scenario in my head to where we could have gotten there on time. We show up fifteen minutes early and I kill the bad guy in return for what his experiment cursed me with. I'd hit an _early_ retirement from SHIELD and get an apartment…with a dog. I smirked at that. I really would actually love to have a dog. Something that was capable of affection, love, and no judgment. Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the hall I wondered who was _sent_ to find me. I had disappeared hours ago. I was pretty sure Fury was stressing that his _bait_ was gone.

"That does not look comfortable."

I glanced over at Steve who was wearing an _extremely_ tight t-shirt, sweat pants, tennis shoes…and carrying _two_ Styrofoam cups. I smiled and patted the empty space beside me, "You won't know until you try it out."

He cocked an eyebrow and strolled over slowly. He sat the cups down at our heads and then proceeded to lower himself down beside me. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't into this. I laughed as he made a face laying his head back against the metal floor. He sighed deeply, "Yep. I was right this is not comfortable."

I leaned up and shifted my jacket closer to his head, "Here…this helps."

He hesitated, but slowly scooted over. He laid his head down on one side of the jacket and I laid mine down on the other. The sides of our heads were touching, barely, but our arms were pressed against each other. I could feel the heat from his body. He had just showered. I could smell aftershave and his shampoo. He smelled completely different than Clint. The differences in them were amazing to me especially for two men that served on the same team. Clint…was more like Deacon. I shoved the thought far away as I could. We laid there in silence for a moment before I spoke, "Better?"

I heard him swallow, "Gettin' there." He took in a deep breath before he shifted and I felt his cheek graze me. My stomach tightened a bit at thought of it happening on purpose. But Steve wasn't that abrupt with his feelings or actions. I'm sure spending the past months with Stark and Banner had broken him in some what. "I, uh, I brought you some coffee. I think I got yours right. Three creams, one sugar."

I nodded, he was correct. Although I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten coffee and he had been in the room with me. "You stalking me now?"

He gave a deep chuckle that I felt rattle through his body and straight into mine, "I pay attention to things."

"Here I thought you were just paying attention to me." He shifted again and this time the backs of our hands were touching. He raised one arm and stuffed it under his head.

"I didn't specify _what _things."

I turned my head slightly then. He was further away from me now. I let my eyes trace down his face, his eyes were closed, and he looked _half_ relaxed or at least like he was _trying_ to relax. "You are bolder than what everyone's been telling me."

His eyes opened at my confession and he titled his head toward me. His blue eyes were indeed gorgeous, "Does that bother you?"

"No…" I said rolling over onto my stomach. I crossed my arms and laid my head down on them staring at him intently. He always seemed to calm me when I was around him. He confused me at times though, but the feeling that he gave me when I was with him. Well, it was a new feeling…one that I'm not sure if I wanted to lose.

He inhaled slowly as he looked away, "I'm…I'm not really good with all of this stuff. You know…being pulled from time so long and then just shoved back into everything. It's…been difficult."

I nodded against my arm and closed my eyes listening to him talk. His voice was lowered, there was such an emotion behind it. "I think you do fine talking to me."

"You scare the hell out me. Pardon me but you do." I opened my eyes at that and found his watching me. I felt my chest ache and wondered if it was all of the flame stuff. I sat up suddenly and reached for the coffee. I sipped on it to find it actually quite pleasing to my taste buds.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. He lifted himself up and sat there a moment shaking his head. I heard him curse under his breath as his jaw tightened. I nervously fiddled with my hair. It was down now, blue highlights apparent more than ever. I knew what would happen if I didn't keep up my hair dye habits. I would have completely blue hair. I'm not sure how I felt about that. I could picture my dad's face- if he saw me like this.

"No…No…that's not it. You just…" he stopped and sighed heavily. I gently laid my hand over his and his eyes shifted down at them. He swallowed before he took a breath, "I'm not good at the whole man/woman thing. I'm trying my hardest and…you make it difficult for me."

"Oh…I-I thought you meant my…condition." He turned toward me, forehead scrunched. He shook his head, a small smirk ghosting his face. I gnawed my lip for a few moments, "I'm…dangerous Steve. God, look at me. I can't sleep. I'm a wreck half the time, but I just hide it well. My hair is going blue! I'm…I used to be a person. Now I'm just this…condition. I'm Flame. That's who I am now."

"I don't see that. I see you Marcy. No Flame, nothing dangerous, not…blue hair. I just see you and I…I really, really like what I see." I searched his eyes and smirked as I started to lean closer. He was frozen, eyes half wide. I was pretty sure this was skipping a few courting rules from his era. Right now, at this moment…I wanted to kiss him.

Someone's throat cleared, abruptly, and we both scrambled about a bit. Thor was standing awkwardly in the door, "My honest apologies. I shall…return later."

I hid my laugh as he left with a mumble. Steve stared at me with wide shocked eyes before he began laughing too. His eyes lit up, wrinkles creased around the edges of his eyes, his wide white smile beamed at me and I felt lost again. My lips were on his in seconds and I could feel his indecision on what to do. My fingers toyed with the hair just a the nape of his neck and finally his lips moved against mine. Of course, it wasn't as graceful as it should have been, but instinct must have taken over because the next thing I knew…he was pulling me into his lap. One swift movement of about three seconds- his supernaturally strong muscles had moved in such little effort. My legs on either side of his thighs, here I was straddling him in a very unlady like way. His arms wrapped around me tighter as he lips moved to catch up with mine. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He shifted and pulled back slightly, a question in his eyes. I shook my head and let a breathless sigh escape in my words, "Good sounds…good sounds."

"Oh, okay…" his head jerked up and down a few times before pulling me closer again. Knocking froze us once again. I looked over in exasperation. _Seriously?_ Did I need to hang a **Do Not Disturb** sign outside? Thor's hand was waving vigorously in front the doorway as he stood off to the side out of sight.

"Friends...pardon the intrusion. Stark would like to see Rogers and myself in the laboratory. My apologies for the…interruption of…festivities."

I buried my face into Steve's shoulder trying to stop him from seeing the grin and embarrassment that was plastered on my face. _Festivities? Oh Boy…_ I wondered how long it would take Stark to learn of the _festivities_. Steve let out a small sigh, "I'll meet you there in twenty. Thank you Thor."

According to what I felt…he would need a few minutes to compose himself. I tried to shuffle off of him, quickly without touching or causing more harm. He looked embarrassed as he scooted his body around and turned away from me. "I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive me Marcy."

I laid my hand on his shoulder gently and swallowed dryly trying to figure out just what to say. He's a ninety-two year old man trapped in a twenty-five year olds body. He was so proper and decent- it was hard for me to adjust to, "It's okay Steve…trust me. It's fine. I practically attacked you. I should be apologizing."

He laughed bitterly as he stood, "The only reason you should be apologizing is if you didn't mean it Marcy. Otherwise…don't you ever apologize to me for showing your affections."

I stood and wrapped my arms around. He waited for a second before wrapping his own around me. I kissed his chin and smiled up at him, "I'll never apologize then."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What cha' think? Review please!

:o)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: I own nothing…at all.

Marcy James is my own creation.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**_ I'm not picking favorites when put someone's user name and give a comment back- I promise! It's just that particular person said something in their review that made me smile, try harder, or just feel amazing about the writing I've just done. Just thought I would clear that up. :o)_

_I_ _honestly do appreciate everyone's reviews, alerts, and favorites. I've never had this many favorites or alerts…ever. And I've been writing FF since 2004 on this site. So, yes- I'm blown away._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hydra350**- Wouldn't that be something? If Hawkeye was actually 'watching'? hmmm

**Wishfulhamadryad**- I'm having an issue choosing which guy. Jeez…how could anyone? *wink*

**Sweetielv**- Thank you so much. I'm glad you find the characters amazing. I pride myself on writing realistic characters.

B**rittwitt16**- I'll be honest with you – I was nervous too! You have this guy from the 1940's who doesn't know how to talk to women, he's not used to 'our' culture, or how independent today's women are in general. I was worried about writing him too bold…too shy. But I'm trying to find a happy medium between the two. I think Marcy pulls him out of his shell.

**ElleOL**- Flashbacks are hard to write and hard to read. I feel the same way. If it hasn't captured my attention within the first 3-4 sentences…I skip it. I took a creative writing class and this was one of the first things that they taught me. If you find it boring to write…then erase it and start over. I'm so glad I capture your attention and hold it. *wink* LOVE- LOVE- LOVE your icon by the way.

**Dark Mind of the American Teen**- Woohooo! I have names now! Clarcy or Meve! :o)

**Whitwhit1893**- I hope you are seeing more depth now to the characters. :o) enjoy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Tell me…please tell me you didn't lead off with that joke."**

**Deacon flashed his gorgeous white teeth at me and wiggled his eyebrows. He was such a playboy, but once he found a woman he adored…he was a straight and narrow kinda guy, "I did. She laughed and then introduced me to her husband."**

"**Hah. See…I told you. You should just keep your _appendages_ to yourself." I joked as I kicked sand up at him. We were standing guard at a building that held four US graduate students doing a tour of the city for some paper. They came over seas into a hostel territory just to interview a professor. They were crazy. I was being paid to be here and I didn't even want to be here.**

"**That's just a fraction of what happened. You should come out with us more. We might be able to _finally_ find you a man 'M."**

"**I'll stick with my gun…" I said wondering off as I spotted movement on a building a hundred and about a hundred yards away. Looking through the scope of my gun I saw them staring straight at us. **

"**What is it?" Deacon asked quietly as he looked up and down the street trying to hold a sense of calm with the other members of our team.**

"**Three men, due northeast, top brown building. Six o'clock. Suspicious?"**

**Before he could look through his scope, we were flying through the air. I landed against the Humvee, helmet smacking the metal hard. My ears rang loudly. Dirt and smoke filled my vision. My chest ached and my left arm tingled. I looked down seeing red cover my arm, shrapnel more than likely. I haven't felt like this since that time when I was eight. I decided that I could fly off the house. Surprise, surprise…I didn't fly. Deacon's hands were on my face, my vision focused on two green orbs, "Marcy, you with me? You with me 'M?"**

**I nodded dumbly as he pulled me to my feet, "Yea…yea."**

"**We need to check the area. Hooper and Gerstein are down. Marshall is calling base. You're with me. Got it?" **

**There was a deep gash on the right side of his face. The red looked odd against the beige colored dirt caked on his face. I felt my vision swim for a few seconds before he began pulling me toward the half standing house. I blinked several times throwing my gun up in front of my face. _Focus Marcy._ Deacon was expecting me to cover him and I had a damn job to do. No point in being a sissy now.**

**I knelt down and checked the pulse of two females from the University. They were gone. I shook my head at Deacon and he led on. Gun fire erupted and I dodged behind a piece of a fallen wall. I had about three and half foot of coverage…in each direction. _I'm going to die._ I heard my name being called, "Where's it coming from!"**

**Deacon fired back twice and ducked behind the fallen concrete wall, "Down the street."**

**I lifted my gaze over the top and found myself dodging a shower of gunfire again. I felt a sting pierce my shoulder, "Fuck. _Fuck_."**

**Deacon met my eyes. I held on to my left shoulder which was already bleeding from the shrapnel. Now I had a bullet in there too. _Perfect, what a perfect fuckin' birthday this was._ He pushed his mic, "Marshall, do you copy?"**

"**This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday 'D." I squeezed my shoulder harder, blood oozed out. "Not at all."**

"**I have a bottle of Jack we will split. We will have the best party you've ever imagined 'M." He face scrunched together, "Marshall, do you copy?"**

"**Are you hitting on me? 'Cause I don't fall for your lines. You should know that by now." I said with a bitter laugh.**

"**I keep trying though." He pushed the button once more, "Marshall! We are fucked sitting here! Do you copy?"**

**Gunfire showered around us again and I caught a stray bullet. I cried out as fire crept threw my left thigh. _I'm going to die_. I swallowed dryly, "I'll cover you, you run to the Humvee."**

"**Shit no. I'm pulling rank. You get that ass of yours up and get to the Humvee James." I looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes. _I'm going to die._ Deacon's bright green eyes smiled at me as he nodded in the direction of the Humvee. "I'll be right behind you gorgeous."**

_**No, you won't.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We were called out sometime during the night. I couldn't exactly tell you the time, but when I left it was pitch black outside, and my hair was still wet from the shower I had taken before bed. It was now a wavy frizzy mess of a ponytail. We were just outside of Rome at a small village that was under attack by none other than Crystal himself. Luckily, our timing was better than it had been before. We were in the stages of evacuating people. Each of us was given different sections of the village. There was still no sign of Crystal- he was assumed to be gone, but we were told to be watchful. I wasn't for sure how long we had been here, but it was long enough for the sun to come up. Stark had developed some type of non lethal gas that extinguished the fires, but it was taking forever. We had quite a few SHIELD agents that were helping with the process. Our biggest concern was civilians right now. Evacuating people had my mind doing mini flashbacks of my time overseas…I didn't like it. Most of the memories of evacuating people involved memories of Deacon…just before his death.

Steve or _Captain_, as I was trying to call him out in field, was heading my way. We were in a large building that people had taken refuge in. If this place collapsed, it would be like a slaughter house. The building was massive, complete stone and brick, three floors, and not to mention at least a few hundred years old. It was probably on its last leg and right now, I could feel it shaking beneath my feet. "Priest says that's the last of the survivors."

"Are we taking his word for it?" I asked wiping the sweat off my forehead. The room was beginning to fill up with smoke. I could feel the heat from the flames outside. The trees surrounding the villages were burnt to ash, homes destroyed, streets mangled by the fire bombs. It was a war zone. I swallowed dryly as I saw the flame snake up the concrete rock. The blue flame that Crystal constructed didn't need anything to _burn_…it just spread and spread…until everything was _gone_. Water worked, but not fast enough. Shipments full of fire extinguishers were flew in and then also Stark's _Fire Be Gone_ as he so creatively named it worked the best.

"Are you not?" Steve said as he shifted his shield to his left arm. Shrugging I moved toward the stairs and he grabbed my wrist. "It could be dangerous Marcy. The foundation is not stable. We need to get out."

"Just doing my job Cap." I winked and he scowled. He shook his head and let my wrist go without a word. "I'll be back before you know it. I think Stark needs help with the gas canisters though, so maybe go help him. I'll be fine…_Captain_."

He smirked, "Giving me orders now _Sergeant?_"

"Of course not Cap…just suggesting," I cocked my eyebrow as I laid my hand flat on his chest. We shouldn't be flirting here. We had a mission to do. His eyes flickered to my lips and then back up to my eyes. His blue eyes seemed to dance with reflections of the blue flames. I found it…incredibly appealing.

He tugged on my ponytail and gave a swift nod. His demeanor returned as if he had read my mind, "Five minutes. Hurry your butt up."

"Oh…you said butt. That was almost…bossy." I jogged off toward the side stairs. Glancing back I saw the grin that plastered on his face as he turned shaking his head. I turned my attention to the task at hand…clearing the building. I wasn't sure if I was going to take a regular Joe's word for it…even if he was a Priest. I rounded the top of the stairs, the smoke instantly became thicker. I squinted as I covered my mouth the thick scarf like material that was around my neck. It made it slightly easier to breathe. The blue light was faint, but I could make it out through the haze. I stepped closer and felt my heart sink. Seven canisters of the blue liquid were hooked up about a billion ways to the device.

"Oh God…" I backed away slowly seeing the timer counting down from five minutes. I rushed to the window seeing all of the aircraft carriers and military vehicles loading people. There were still about five hundred people that were still down there. We couldn't clear that much in time. The effects would be disastrous. Clint was on the building next to us keeping lookout. He needed to vacate or he would surely be injured in the blast. "Hawkeye, you there?"

"**Flame? Where are you? I'm not seeing you with Cap."**

"Building to your right, listen. There is a huge ass fire bomb up here set for four minutes. Clear as many as you can and leave. You will be in the blast range, so you need to leave. Now!" I felt my heart quicken at the thought of Deacon. Clint and Deacon were so much alike. I'll be damned if they were going to die the same way.

"**What? Are you there with it…right now?"** He was moving toward the edge about to repel off.

"Yes. I think I can absorb some of the energy. Make it smaller. We can't clear all of these people in time from the street." I headed back to the fire bomb and stared at it for a moment. _What in the hell was I doing?_

"**Negative, Flame. Evacuate the building."** Clint's stern voice yelled through my earpiece. I ignored it as I flipped open the panel. The panel was a mess of wires and tubes running directly to the timer. I sighed and mumbled, "Okay…'D…how in the hell do you do this?"

"**Marcy! Don't fuckin' touch it! Get out!"** Clint yelled once more. I unhooked the first tube that lead to the first canister. The blue liquid poured to the floor and I proceeded to unhook the second tube. I was already made of this stuff…could I really _die_ from it? Honestly though, this was probably the worst time in the world to be testing this theory.

"**Marcy, that's a copy of the negative. You are gonna blow yourself to bits,"** Stark so sweetly put it.

I unhooked the third tube, only four more to go. I glanced around the blue liquid running over the flooring. It was seeping into the wood flooring. This place would be one humungous fire ball when blown. It would be somewhat contained. "Stark, we are going to need as much of that gas stuff as you can get your hands on. When this place blows…it's going to be a huge fire ball."

"**Copy that."**

"**Tell Cap that he needs to get as many people as he can out of here,"** I heard Natasha say in the background. I unhooked the seventh tube and swallowed. I still wasn't sure how I was going to absorb this. I gnawed on my lip. Two minutes left. _I'm going to die._

"**Sergeant, you get your ass down here and in cover. Do you read me?"** I smiled at the voice. Steve was showing some rank and balls.

"You said _ass_ Steve…I'm proud of you."

"**Marcy…**_**please**_**."** I heard Steve plead. Footsteps flooded my hearing as they pounded up the wood stairs heavily. I turned to see the priest holding something in his hand, "You need to vacate the premises Sir! There's a bomb…"

Déjà vu. That's what I would call the feeling of being thrown in the air and smacking the wall hard. I felt my vision swim as I blinked. I started to panic. I felt my heart race, for a moment, I thought was back in the house with Deacon. He was yelling something. I could see him, blood running down the side of his face, green eyes ablaze with intensity, _'Go Marcy!'_ The vision disappeared and I shook my head as I pushed myself off the ground. The Priest looked momentarily shocked. He fired the gun at me again, this time I saw the blue fire ball shoot from it. I lifted my hand and caught it. I felt my body ache as I struggled to stand, "You can walk away…right now."

"**Marcy. What was that?"** Steve was in my ear again. Clint was yelling something I couldn't understand. _How much time was left?_ The building was about to explode. I needed to get out of here. I stumbled forward and the man shot another fire ball and I caught it without a problem. His eyes were wide as he fell to his knees. The flames were shooting up through my arm now and I extinguished the fire.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I tried pulling him with me and he shoved me away. I stumbled back and realized how weak I was.

"No! For Crystal." He closed his eyes and pushed the controller in his hand. I didn't have time to think, I didn't have time to feel, I didn't have time to scream. I was being thrown back. I felt airborne for what seemed like hours until finally my descent began. I hit several things on my way down through the rubble…several _hard_ things. I hit the ground with a hard thud and a moan before I finally covered my head feeling pieces of brick and concrete shower around me. Blackness was all I could see now. I could hear Deacon's voice somewhere in the distance, _'I'll be right behind you gorgeous.'_

I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but when I came to- people were shouting. There was a rumble in the back ground that I couldn't make out and I felt…wet. Surely I didn't piss myself…how _embarrassing _would that be? I tried to move, but no such luck. My eyes focused on the light coming through the cracks. I was buried…alive. I felt my heart begin to race and my fingers began to tingle. What if there isn't anyone left to dig me out? _No, no, no, no, no. No flame…No flame…No flame. _I repeated this over and over in my head.

"Marcy? Marcy? I can hear her! She's talking! She's awake!" Natasha yelled. I hadn't realized I was saying anything, guess I hit my head harder than I thought. I could barely hear her, she sounded so far away. "We are going to get you out of there okay? You have half a building on you. You're lucky I tell you."

I shifted a bit and looked at my surroundings, from what I could tell in the light…everything was blue. I moved my eyes around my small compartment…my coffin. I swallowed nervously. This place was covered with blue _fuel_. If the fire were to reach here…none of them would make it.

"Is the fire still going?" Yelling I found my voice extremely hoarse and my throat very dry. I would chop off my toe for bottle of water.

"Yes. We have about fifteen minutes to get you out." Natasha hollered again. They must all be working on digging me out.

"No! You have to go! This place is filled with that blue liquid…once it ignites…its all gonna go." My voice started out strong, but ended in a fit of violent coughs. I looked down at my hand and saw nothing but blood. _Oh boy…_

"We're almost there, hang on!" I heard Stark yell from somewhere. The light broke way and I found the top half of my body uncovered. My legs were still under concrete. I blinked trying to see, the smoke was incredibly thick. I coughed slightly and my vision focused on someone's face. My eyes widened for a moment, was I going crazy?

"_Deacon_?"

My vision cleared and Clint was staring back at me with a perplexed frown, "You with me?"

I blinked again. I was confused, disoriented, hallucinating. _No, no I don't believe I'm with you. _"Is everyone okay?"

He nodded and looked around for about five seconds, "You saved a lot of people Marc'. A lot. Injuries?"

I shifted my gaze around the hole I was in trying to see if I was missing any body parts. My side throbbed, "I think I have some broken ribs, I can't feel my left leg. My head hurts."

"I bet," he said as he looked away and motioned for something. He looked back down and I felt my eyes drift, "You gotta stay awake- you know the drill."

"You don't have that authority to tell me what to do Barton." I said with a smirk. My body felt heavy, heat shot up through my side, my head began to tingle from the pain.

"I do." My eyes shot open at the voice. Steve was standing beside Clint. His shield was missing, mask was gone, and black streaks covered his face. He definitely looked like he had seen better days. "When you said you were going to clear the building…I wasn't expecting this."

I smiled, "You apparently have a lot to learn about me."

"That I do," he said softly.

Stark called out his name and I was left with Clint. He gave me a swift nod and he took off after Steve. Natasha reappeared, "Stark, Thor, and Cap are working to get you out of there. Damn, you even have Clint carrying rocks. He's not really a laborer, you know?"

"How many people?"

"A few," she said vaguely. The wind picked up and she glanced over my head. I could feel the heat nearing. My body was sensing it. I tried to sit up and only succeeded half way. My legs were still trapped. "You're fine Marcy...we have enough time."

"Bullshit, you lied…I can feel it. It's coming up through the bottom of the rubble Nat. You need to get everyone out of here. I don't burn. Fireproof remember? I'll be fine."

Her eyes became shiny briefly and she shook her head. "We are a team Marcy. We stay."

The weight on my legs was being lifted just as I felt flames start to burn around my face. Natasha's eyes were wide as she backed away. The blue flame caught fast and before I knew it, I was full fire ball mode. Thor heaved the last piece off and suddenly I was met with a burst of cold air. Stark was hitting me with the gas in order to put the flames out. I gasped for air. This stuff wasn't supposed to be lethal to _normal_ people. I wasn't _normal_. I tried holding my hands up to blast him, but I couldn't. _No! Stop!_ The strength was gone. I felt myself drifting as I gasped. Thor shoved Stark away and the next thing I knew before I passed out…nothing. I wondered if this was how Deacon felt.

Empty. Alone. Dark.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I think I'm a smidge rusty on my action stuff. I'll brush up on it before long. We have a lot more 'actiony' scenes to get through before the story ends._

_Reviews are love!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…at all.**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter features Clint...for all you Clint lovers._

_-wink-_

_Enjoy!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bold=Memories**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Being stuck with you isn't all _that_ bad." I said with a slight bobbling motion as if I was undecided. In truth, I enjoyed the Agent's company. We were in his private quarters cleaning our weapons together. Deacon used to call this _bonding_ time.**

"**Well then…you could stand to show some enthusiasm about being stuck with me." His face broke out into a smile. I tossed my oil rag at him and shook my head. We were on our third week of being _stuck_ together. I stood up from my seat and gazed out the window for a moment. I jerked open the small fridge and peered inside. I grabbed a bottle of water, shut the door with my foot, and leaned against the wall as I sipped the semi-cold liquid. A few guards were walking around checking their sectors. A few Marine's were lounging outside in lawn chairs smoking…it appeared to be pretty peaceful night all in all. The sun was about down and my team had the next two days off. My job was to cater to the government agent and make sure he had everything he needed. He was after all leading this mission- we were _assisting_. "What's on your mind?"**

**I glanced over at Barton. His grey shirt was tight against his shoulders and arms. His muscles moving as he rubbed down the gun he had in his hand. His bow laid in its case with such care on the table, he had just cleaned it. I had seen him shoot a few days ago…_very_ impressive. "You seem so sure that you are going to catch this Crystal guy? We haven't even seen or heard of any such activity. Seem pretty confident of yourselves don't cha'."**

**He chuckled a bit, "We are just good at what we do Sergeant."**

**I sat the bottle of water down on the table and crossed my arms, "And what exactly is that Agent Barton?"**

**He paused in cleaning his rifle and smirked as looked up at me, blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. I felt my breath catch in my chest as he pondered for a moment, "You know…you can call me Clint."**

"**And you can call me Sergeant." He chuckled and nodded as he went back to his rifle. After his bow, he had finished his two 9MM handguns, and then now, his rifle. The man was a walking arsenal. I plopped back down into my chair, "You aren't going to answer my question are you?"**

"**I think an answer for an answer is fair."**

"**Are we in high school?"**

"**Where did you get those marks on your arm?" He said as he checked his rifle twice before getting up to set them on the table on the far side of the 11x12 room. His twin bed was pushed up against the wall, a small night stand beside it. It only held his laptop, phone, and a small black lamp. Everything was pristine. There wasn't a television. His clothes were hung above his duffel bag, which was open and empty. My eyes shifted down to my left arm, several red circle, oblong, and long scars littered my forearm. It trailed all the way up until it disappeared under the sleeve of my beige colored t-shirt. Truth was it wasn't just on my arm…it traveled across the left side of my chest about midway. I even had two specs on my neck. When I was in the States I would try to wear 3/4th sleeve shirts or long sleeve as much as I could. I couldn't remember the last time I wore a bikini was.**

"**Fell down the stairs. Why don't you have any pictures of family…friends?"**

**He shrugged one shoulder as he opened the night stand and a bottle of Jack Daniels appeared in his hand, "Don't have any. You fall down the stairs onto a bomb?"**

**I studied him for a moment as he sat a solid black mug down in front of me. He poured enough for about two shots and then did the same to his dark blue mug. He moved his bow to the side of the room with his other weapons before he sat down. He continued, "I was blown up once."**

**He took a healthy swig of his whiskey and then nodded, "Yea, I was on this mission…top secret shit, right? This…woman…saw I was tailing her. I…was so stupid then-didn't see the trip wire. Boom."**

**He sipped on his mug again and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his neck hard enough for red marks to appear. He looked tired, like he could use a vacation…a long one. I didn't see him as the _vacation_ type though. A few more seconds of silence and I couldn't help it, "What happened?"**

**I took a long gulp of the amber liquid and welcomed the burn. I was never one for whiskey...it was more of Deacon's thing. I enjoyed tequila…_too much_. He laughed, "Well, luckily…there was a window to break my fall. Thirty stitches up my back, four broken ribs, and a mild concussion."**

"**Did you…apprehend her?" He nodded as he poured more into his cup. I sipped on the liquid feeling my stomach warm. Surely I wouldn't have to worry about a government agent taking advantage. **

"**I did…about two days later. She's my partner now." I spit the whiskey out onto the table and he laughed loudly. Covering my mouth I dabbed the oil cloth over the table. I gave a slight giggle slash chuckle slash cough. He had a great laugh, one you remembered. "I guess she would be my friend…my only one. She…just knows what we-I- go through. It's kinda nice, I guess. Having someone understand."**

**He nodded for a seconds as he stared at his drink. He had a small smile on his face. He cared about her…in what way- I had no clue. But it was clear. I inhaled slightly, "Shrapnel. First bomb got me on the left side…chest, arm, and broke my collarbone, two ribs. Fire fight happened directly after…took bullets into my left shoulder and left thigh. Second bomb…dislocated my right shoulder, gave me this beautiful scar on my neck and knocked me out."**

"**You sound tough," he said with a small smirk lacing his face. He poured another round of whiskey into my cup.**

**I smiled and let out a laugh shaking my head, "Nahhh…that's a walk in the park."**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

My eyes drifted open. I blinked a few times finding my vision extremely blurry. My throat was dry and achy. The pain in my shoulder reminded me of when I dislocated it. I moaned slightly as I shifted in the bed. Hospital, which or where I wasn't sure. The small area was full of monitors and flowers. _Who in the hell sent me flowers? _They looked too damn expensive for my tastes. _Stark. _I rolled my head toward the window and found a visitor kicked back in the guest chair. Black boots were propped up on the window sill. He was in his normal clothes…_civilian_ clothes. His body was slumped in the chair, head slightly leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, sunglasses covering his eyes. He looked peaceful and uncomfortable. After serving with him though, I knew he could sleep just about anywhere. I looked down at the different tubes and wires running in and out of me. I tried to swallow again and realized I must have been out a while. I wiggled my toes and felt my left ankle ache. I moaned slightly feeling the pain in my chest. My lungs felt…_sore_.

"Cl-in-t." I tried to say. My voice was broken, raspy. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Cl-int."

He shifted in his chair. I glanced up at the monitor and breathed heavily as I felt around for the heart monitor cord. I pulled it from my chest with a wince. The monitor suddenly flat lined and Clint shot up from his chair. _Finally._ I replaced the pad over the sensitive skin and smirked. He shoved his sunglasses up over his head and gave me a look that resembled hatred for a moment, "Not funny…so not funny Marc'."

He fell back heavily into his chair as he rubbed his eyes. "Wa-t-er."

Reaching over quickly he grabbed the cup beside him. I raised a shaky hand to grab the straw and he held it for me instead, "I've got it. It's Sprite. I'll get the nurse in a second."

A woman in white scrubs burst through the door at that moment and relief flooded her face, "Well, well, rejoining the world I see. I'll get Dr. Banner for you."

"Water too," Clint added as I polished off half of the cup of Sprite. He moved the empty cup away and stared at me, an indescribable look ghosting his face.

"I'm okay Clint." My voice was better, it came out as a whisper, but it sounded better. He crossed his arms and stood biting his lip.

"You've been on a ventilator for about a week. You stopped breathing for about three minutes after Stark blasted you with that stuff." I saw him swallow hard. He rubbed his neck and then his eyes. He looked like he hadn't been to sleep in a long time…like really been to sleep. "You…you just really scared us Marc'."

I shifted in the bed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Better not." He said lightly before the nurse came in with her cart and a cup of water. He looked away from me and grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, "Everyone will want to know you're awake. I'll be right back."

I watched him step out of the room and close the door. The blond looked over at me as she began unhooking a few tubes that were not necessary any longer. She smiled softly, "He's been here day and night for the past week. The only time he left was to eat, shower, and report to the Director. You have a good one there."

My eyes shifted back to Clint. I could see him outside of the room rubbing his eyes as he talked on the phone. He looked relieved and _happy_. He laughed and nodded his head before he looked back in the room. His blue eyes connected with mine and I gave a small smile before he dropped his head. _Where was Steve?_ Had he not been here with me…_at all_?

"Are you in pain?"

"Um…just a bit. It's not bad though."

"Well, if you need anymore just let me know and I grab you a pill," I nodded at the blond nurse, Amelia, as her name tag read. I looked back to the window again and sighed. "You're on the Helicarrier still. Director Fury didn't see a need in moving you."

I glanced back at Clint, he was off the phone and leaning against the window to my room. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down. He had been with me the entire time…that meant _something_. My heart fluttered at the thought. Guess we were _friends_ after all.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A full forty-eight hours had passed since I had woken up. My ankle was just a sprain and then the there was also some bruising on my ribs. Bruce said it was a _miracle_ that any bones were not broken. I had to agree, but honestly, I think it had something to do with the flame. Maybe it had protected me somehow because I sure enough was not superhuman. Tony had been by several times in order to tell me about the latest in his improving the gas. I declined his offer to _experiment_ with it. I would just have to stay far, _far_ away from it. I really didn't want to do this whole hospital thing again in the future. I had yet to see Steve or Natasha, but there was a rumor they were on a mission. Clint hadn't mentioned them and of course, I hadn't asked. Right now, we were walking up and down the halls of the Helicarrier trying to get my strength back up. Clint was dressed normally, which made me jealous considering all I had on was a pair of black track pants and a red hoodie. He walked beside me just in case I felt weak or like I was going to pass out. I felt my head swim and I grabbed onto Clint's arm quickly. He paused while we were walking and watched me closely, "I don't think you should be out of bed yet."

"I'm tough remember? This is how tough people do it," I mumbled as I began to walk again. He smiled and gave a scoff. I jabbed a finger into his side and moved my hand to bend of his elbow as he curled his arm in front of him.

"You haven't asked me yet." He said casually. I rolled my eyes. I _hated_ it when he read my mind. I absolutely _hated_ it. I shook my head we rounded the corner to head back to my room. I was in my own room now…no hospital bed or monitors. It was just me, a TV, and a very uncomfortable mattress…then the occasional visit from Clint who would prop himself up in the chair and sleep soundly for about two hours. He would then wake up, stretch, mumble something about coffee and return a few hours later with some sort of snack for me. I was ready to be settled in some type of apartment. Fury said when I was well enough. I hadn't asked Clint if he was going to take a mission or a vacation. I think he was contemplating it though. So far, there hadn't been any other activity on Crystal. According to Intel, he was said to be killed in the explosion at the previous city. I doubted that. It was a feeling, but if they said we were dismissed until the next mission.

"What's there to ask? He doesn't want to be here…so that's fine." I let go of his arm and entered my room at a much slower pace. I was starting to feel the effects hit my body. A day or so more and I should be done with this _'baby it'_ mode. Sitting on the bed I sighed and took a sip of the water that sat on my nightstand. I laid down slowly and closed my eyes. Clint was lingering in the doorway. "I don't know why you aren't mad…he's off on a mission with your girlfriend."

He let out a frustrated sigh and I heard my door close. _Finally…some peace_. I felt the bed dip and I opened my eyes to find Clint's sharp eyes staring down at me. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. His elbows on his knees, "She isn't…she doesn't belong to me in that way. You've never once asked me about our relationship together…which there isn't. I'm the one who should be grilling you about your relationship with _Steve_. You were practically making out like two lovesick teenagers in the training room!"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," I scowled at him. Of course he knew! Of course. I _knew_ it. I had a feeling he knew.

"Thor doesn't keep secrets very well Marc'…I'm not _stalking_ you. Gah…" He stood up quickly and crossed his arms, "I have more respect for you than that. Do you really think that little of me? That I would…"

"Watch me like a hawk?" I smiled. He froze and then suddenly he laughed. It was the same laugh that I had remembered that day back in his quarters on the base. The same smile graced his lips and I felt the familiar flutter of my heart. Okay, so I had been wrong, but how could he blame me? A private moment between two people and the next thing you know it's all of the ship. I really wanted off here…just a few normal days. That's what I wanted.

"He sat with you the first two days," he began as leaned against the desk. I scrunched my eyebrows confused. He _left_. I'm not sure why I was feeling so betrayed and forgotten. He's _Captain America_…he has better things to do than sit in a hospital room. "He was blaming himself for everything that happened…and I told him he needed to get out. Occupy his time and his mind. So, he took a mission offered to him by Fury. Tasha went with him."

"How come you didn't take it?" He shrugged and shook his head a few times before looking at me. He gnawed on his lip for a moment.

"Had a more important place I needed to be."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Love-Love-Love all of the reviews, alerts, and fav's.

Ya'll are amazing! Thanks for reading!

I'm just so torn about who she should be with...What do you think?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MustangLover97- **Thank you so much! Sorry though…Deacon is officially not with us. Although…that's sad. In my mind, he's crazy hott. But I figured too much hotness and Marcy might explode. So…there you go. Lol :o)

**Little Weasley Girl- **Thank you! Action scenes can by a little bit hairy to write. There needs to be lots going on…my fingers can only type so fast in order to keep up with my mind.

**Nosignofslowingdown- **haha! I'm so glad I can ruin your life like that. :o) I have a lot more power as a writer than I thought. I'll try to keep updates coming fast so what little patience you have left doesn't dwindle down to absolutely nothing.

**LyraValkyrie- **Black Widow will be more integrated into the story- eventually. As for Cap, I have pondered and pondered and beat my head against the writing wall will trying to figure this guy out. Going back and watching Captain Amercia helped. He adjusts pretty well to things, he's handy- in all situations, humorous, and I think he would adapt rather quickly. I'm sure he would have somewhat of an overload, but you have to remember- he has all of these people around him who are showing him new things. Television is a big influence also…he's had a while to adjust and adjusted he has- especially with Tony around. :o) Doesn't mean he isn't scared to death, hesitant, or shy. –wink-

**OptimisticTheory- **Thank you so much for reading. Yes, I do apologize for the mistakes and whatnot. I don't have a Beta. But I try to catch all that I can. I'm so glad you love the story!

**Brucy- **Thank you. :o) Handling a wide cast of characters is down right hard sometimes. I feel bipolar- all of their personalities floating around in my head- crazy. So glad you are enjoying it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

_**Marcy James is my own creation**_.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**_: I don't have a beta- excuse the mistakes. I've been trying to catch them._

I'll write some replies to your reviews on the next chapter.

:o)

Enjoy!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kick your leg up higher." I tried once more and he let out an annoyed sigh. "Higher. Your foot should be even with my ear."

"My foot's gonna be somewhere else in a second jackass."

He eased out of his defensive stance and nodded, "Okay. Let's call it good on that part of the training."

"Thank God," I mumbled as I went to retrieve my water from the weight bench. My ribs were still achy, but my ankle was perfectly fine. Bruce said he was amazed at the speed of my recovery. Personally, I hadn't noticed since Clint was keeping me extremely busy. Clint was stretching his arms, bending over touching his toes, stretching his quads. I tried not to stare…too much. We had officially moved into Stark's Tower about three weeks ago. The Avengers had done two missions. When I say, Avengers, I mean myself, Clint, and Tony. Steve and Natasha were doing there own thing…still. It infuriated me that they had been gone a month. A _month_? _Seriously_? What kind of mission requires being gone for a month? The undercover kind…

_Yay_…

"Need to lay off the brownies," Clint said as he casually sat down on the bench were I was stretching my legs. My eyes widened at his comment. I scowled at him as he went about his business checking his phone. Grabbing my bottle of water I squirted him in the face. _Hah. Lay off the brownies, my ass. _Water dripped down his face as he licked his lips. He held his phone away from his body trying to protect it. "What the _hell_ Marcy?"

He grabbed my towel and wiped his face off mumbling something about crazy. I shoved him and he nearly fell backwards, "That's for telling me to lay off the brownies. God, you're such a man."

"I was talking about me. God woman…you bake cookies, pies, and freakin' brownies all the time!" He stood up and tossed the towel back at me, "Gonna start calling you Betty Crocker. I was _talking_ about _me_."

_Oh…well. _I stood there awkwardly for a moment and then cleared my throat, "Sorry. Women…get sensitive. I wear that suit thing…"

He chuckled deeply as starting walking on the treadmill. Falling back into a routine hadn't been all that hard after spending so much time together. We left the ship together, moved into the Tower together…different apartments, but still I saw him every day. Tony and Pepper were my regulars and also, Bruce. It was like having this dysfunctional fully functional superhero family. I roamed over to the free weights. Maybe I would lift something today. I was honestly bored…I wanted to go out. I wanted to do something different for once.

"By the way…" I looked over at Clint and he grinned as started jogging, "Your ass looks fine. Can't even tell you ate a pint of mint chocolate chip last night."

"I was right…you are _such_ man," I said plopping down on the bench with my phone. Agent Hill was sending out _informational_ emails once again. I suspected there would be a meeting or a mission coming due soon.

"All day," he said as he upped the speed on his jog. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smirk, but I was pretty sure it shown through. Hiding things from Clint was like trying to live in a glass house…naked. All of your shit was just bared to the world.

"I think Hill is hinting at a mission…she keeps sending me photos of flames for me to identify. I think…she still thinks Crystal is alive."

"You don't?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried to really consider his question. Did I think Crystal was still alive? I had to admit something wasn't sitting well with me about this all. Clint stopped the treadmill and breathed heavily for a moment. I sat down on the edge and shrugged. I've seen that look before. I had seen it many, many times in the desert when the whole _situation_ didn't feel right. I saw a hair line trickle of that look before I went undercover. That should have been my clue to take his advice and wait for some other stupid idiot to run in. I always had to play the hero though especially after Deacon was killed. I felt like I had a point to prove though…a point to prove to myself and _him_.

"After seeing everything…I just don't think he would allow himself to be killed in an explosion or rogue fire. He wants us to think he's dead." I sat there watching him closely. He had been contemplating this for a while, but failed to mention it. Maybe he didn't want to alarm me. I don't know. He took a long gulp of his water before standing with a stretch, "I think he's out there…laying low. It's like a diversion…just some sort of distraction."

I nodded slowly. I didn't feel he was dead either. I'm not sure why I felt like that. It couldn't have been from the flame because we weren't connected by any biological markers. Letting out a long sigh, I stood and snatched my towel off the weight bar beside me, "I'm going to take a shower. I've had enough fun for one day."

"Wanna get a drink?" He rushed out quickly.

I turned slightly toward Clint. His left hand clenching his towel tightly, right hand held a bottle of half empty water that swooshed lightly as he hit it against his leg. He seemed…nervous. He swallowed, "Dinner…or whatever? We can ask Pepper and Tony. That's fine. Even Bruce. Thor…him too."

"Thor is with Jane…in Europe."

"Oh," he seemed confused by that. Maybe he hadn't noticed Tony jetting them off together two days ago on a_ romantic_ getaway.

"Bruce…is with Director Fury helping out the newest addition to the lab. Tony and Pepper are at an energy conference thing until Sunday."

"Oh," was all he managed to say…again. I laughed at that and shook my head as I walked away. _The Hawk_ had failed to notice a few things that were clearly under his nose. Something I found _interesting_.

"You still suck at this you know." I yelled behind me as I opened the gym door. "I'll be ready in forty-five minutes."

"Okay," was all I heard as I exited the gym with a grin on my face.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Trying to decide what to wear was proving to be more difficult than I had first thought. This wasn't a date or at least he didn't say it was, but he was pretty nervous about asking, so maybe it was. It probably wasn't though. I stared into the mirror at my hair. The blue highlights were becoming more and more prominent. I suspected another four or five fireballs and then I would have blue hair. No one had mentioned it, yet. We were upstairs the other night with Tony and Pepper watching some Jackie Chan movie he had brought in from _somewhere_. It was quiet. Pepper had fallen asleep against Tony. I was stretched out on the couch comfortably with a pillow under my head. Clint, who was sitting beside me, kept touching my hair. He thought I didn't notice, but I saw his reflection in the window. He would run his fingertips of the ends of my hair, pick up a strand of blue and study it.

I smoothed down my grey long sleeve shirt and then tugged the sleeves up to my elbow showing just a few of my scars. I knew Clint wouldn't care. He hardly ever brought it up. I think he knew how sensitive I was about them. The contrast between the dark wash jeans and the grey shirt looked nice, but casual enough. I could get away with this. I snatched my short black leather jacket off the chair and my white scarf before I slipped my feet into a pair of black flats. God, I was acting like I was going on a date. A drink with a friend…I would have thrown on a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of TOMS. This though…I was trying and it showed.

"_Please_ let him look nice…_please_ let him look nice." I picked up my purse, which Pepper had bought for me. She insisted that I needed a purse. So, what color did she buy me…red or _raspberry_ as she had called it. The thing was as big as a house. I jerked open the door to the apartment to find Clint leaning against the wall across from my door. He smirked as he pushed off the wall. His eyes slid down my frame and gave a nod.

"You look…nice." I smiled at the compliment or lack of there of. I gave a small nod.

"Thanks…" He gnawed on his lip for a second before heading off toward the elevator. He was shaking his head slightly. I found it endearingly cute. I couldn't use the word cute for too long considering those jeans made his ass looking amazing. I shut my eyes briefly trying to get my mind focused on point. I stepped into the elevator directly after him and he pressed the lobby button. I heard him swallow as he fidgeted with his chain he had on before sticking it under his shirt. He wore it sometimes…mostly when he was in the desert. It was a penny that he considered to be lucky. I didn't take him for a superstitious guy, but everyone had their quirks.

"So…where we headed?"

"Um…there's this pub a few blocks away that's really good. Found it a few days ago when I was roaming." I glanced over at him. His eyes were glued to the numbers as they descended. Letting my eyes drift over him, I found we were dressed very similar except for his blue shirt. Blue made his eyes pop. Was he trying too? Of course a good looking man like himself had to have known what colors he looked good in. I'm pretty sure he played his baby blues up for a few women in the past. "You know…if that's okay. We can go somewhere else. There is this Italian restaurant…"

"I could go for a greasy burger and a _huge_ beer." I said with a smile as our eyes met. He nodded in agreement. He should know me just a little bit better than that.

He laughed, "Me too."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We were already finished with our first pitcher of beer and half way through our food. The beer obviously taking up more room. I was snacking on my fries listening to Clint talk and felt like I was back in his bunkhouse listening to stories of his childhood and days of his training. It felt good…kinda normal in a weird way.

"I can see you…fancy circus outfit. Flaming arrows…huge peacock feather on your head."

"No, no, no. I was dressed all in black. I had a Zorro mask on. I put a new meaning to tall, dark, and handsome…and _mysterious_," he said before finishing his beer. _ I bet you did. _

"You want another pitcher?" We had roughly had about four glasses each…roughly. He slid off his stool and adjust his black jacket that was about to fall. I felt my eyes drift to his muscles. He looked up, blue eyes twinkling as he waited for my answer.

"You should bring us a few shots. Whiskey." I smiled as I chugged down the rest of my beer and he agreed with an indescribable expression written on his strong face.

"_Allll_ right." He stepped away and I found myself watching him walk through the crowd. There was something there that made me imagine if my life were different…this could work. Then again, with both of us being used to what we did on a daily basis…this could work also. On what part could this not work? Two shot glasses full of amber liquid filled my vision. He adjusted my two shot glasses and his two shot glasses before sliding back on to his stool, "I'm pretty sure I can't drink you under the table like I used to."

"Are you admitting old age?" I said with a slight smirk. He grinned as he met my eyes. He shoved our food trays out of the way and picked up his first shot.

"Well…I'm not as _hot_ as you."

The laughter bubbled through my chest and I sat my shot glass back down to prevent spillage. Laughing into my hand, I shook my head as I watched him take a shot. "That is the worst pick up line or flirtation…ever."

I kicked my first shot back and he just watched me. He licked his lips and I noticed his blue eyes grow a shade darker. I fought the chill that crept up my spine and then pooled into a heat low in my stomach. "I meant it though. You are gorgeously hot."

"You seem to be flirting again." I reached for my shot and tossed it back. He nodded and looked away with a shameful grin. God, he was amazing. I had _missed_ him. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I found myself suddenly grabbing his remaining shot and sent it back also. He laughed broadly as I stood up and wobbled, "Mr. Barton?"

"Yes, Sergeant." His hands found my hips as I situated myself between his legs. I saw his Adams apple bob.

"I am _very_ tipsy and I'm not sure how long this will last…so take full advantage of it."

I brushed my lips against his. I pulled away slowly seeing his eyes intense. I nodded my head toward the door. He stood quickly grabbing his coat and mine, I snatched my purse off the chair before he could usher us out. I tried to turn, "The bill…"

"Already paid for." I cocked an eyebrow at that as we exited the pub. He helped me with my coat before shoving his arms into his. I slinked my arm into his and pulled him close to me. His eyes drifted down to my lips and I felt myself unconsciously wet my lips. He made no move to kiss me. I felt a pang of disappointment flitter through me.

"We really should head back anyways," I stated as I pulled away toward the Tower.

He jerked me back and his lips descended on mine and I was shocked at how warm they were. Had they always been that warm…and _soft_? His hands were on either side of my face pushing my hair back as he asked for further access to my mouth. I was happy to give it to him. I let him have his moment of control because that was what he liked. _Control_. Honestly, I couldn't say that I wasn't the same way. I felt my back hit the brick of the pub and I moaned immediately. His hands pushed under my shirt and I gasped at the unexpected intrusion of night air. His fingers trailed down over my hips and down my butt before he grabbed it firmly.

My eyes flickered up to his as he gradually stopped kissing me. I yearned for more contact. His tongue paused before licking my lower lip. I swallowed as he sucked gently before pulling away. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated, lips slightly red. Glancing around the alley, he pulled me closer and pressed a firm kiss to my forehead as we made our back to the Tower. His hand found mine and he kissed my knuckles before he dropped a light kiss onto my lips. My knees were weak and my stomach was burning. _Holy crap_. The buzz from the alcohol was gone. Clint seemed to be sober. I just wanted these feelings to be natural.

"I've dreamt about kissing you again for the past five years." I glanced over at him and smiled before I looked away feeling a blush fill my cheeks. "Some nights…that's all I think about."

"And if I remember correctly…you had to have alcohol in order to get your courage up too."

"Like you said…I'm not really good at this stuff." He gave an uneasy laugh as we neared the Tower.

"Coulda' fooled me…"I mumbled as I rubbed my lips.

He opened the lobby door and allowed me to enter first. I winked at him and led us toward the elevators. He stilled for a moment and I tugged at his hand. His blue eyes shot up to mine, "Tasha and Steve are supposed to be back tomorrow. I…wanted one last night alone with you."

I tilted my head to the side, "Just because they are back doesn't mean I'm going to spend any less time with you Clint."

He pulled my body against his and stroked my cheek gently with the calloused pad of his thumb, "You're beautiful."

I kissed him softly on his lips. I couldn't taste the whiskey anymore. I could taste _him_. He hadn't changed in five years…_him_…as a man though. He was completely different. I had to say though- I was a completely different woman.

The deep sound of a throat being cleared is what brought us back to reality. I looked away and tried regain my dignity. Clint gripped my elbow tightly as he tried to reassure me.

"Sir," Clint ground out tightly. I inhaled deeply as I turned back around. It wasn't as if we were caught having sex in the lobby. _Right_?

"Agent Barton. Sergeant James. Enjoying a night out?" I didn't care if I could burn people to _crispiness_…Director Fury scared the shit out of me.

"Just went out to get a bite to eat Sir," Clint said as he stood firm. I, however, shoved my hands into my pockets and shifted my weight toward Clint. Fury moved his gaze from Clint to myself and then back to Clint.

"Assignment Folders are waiting for you in your _separate_ apartments. Enjoy the rest of your night." With that he walked out of the building. I glanced up at Clint and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. I gave a slight sigh.

"Well…that went…oddly well."

Clint laughed as he pulled me onto the elevator.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Thank you for reading! I'm loving all of the reviews. Ya'll are just amazing._

_:o)_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	9. Chapter 9

As usual…

**Bold=Memories**

Enjoy my dears.

:o)

**AN:** Warning: Bit of _adult_ themes up ahead. This story is rated **M**. If you are not old enough...don't read.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**You are horrible at Chess." He said tapping his box of cigarettes on the table. He was about due for a smoke, but he wouldn't smoke in here with me. I had asked him not to several times…finally he listened.**

**I shot him an exasperated look, "I told you that I wasn't good. And the more I drink…the worse I seem to be getting."**

"**Appears so," he said as he refilled my mug. This was becoming an every Friday evening thing for us. We would retreat to his bunkhouse, play whatever games were available, and drink whiskey. Whiskey which never seemed to run dry. I asked him about it once. He would smile, say he had a supplier, and then he'd wink at me. I didn't ask further. "Tell me something else about Deacon."**

**My eyes flew up to his. He was already looking down at the chess board contemplating his next move. He gnawed on his lip, his forefinger pressed up against his temple, faint stress lines pressed deeply into his forehead. He was really serious about this game. I wasn't sure why- he was already winning. _'You haven't lost until it's over 'M' _"Um…like what?"**

"**I don't know…you talk about him sometimes, but you don't say much." My eyes flickered down to his move and I rolled my eyes. "Check."**

"**I can beat your ass at Tic-Tac-Toe," I said as I crossed my arms. In the past five months, I think we had played just about every game and told each other just about everything about one another. I knew, deep down, it wasn't a good idea. He would have to leave after the mission was completed. I didn't really see a guy like him writing emails and sending texts just to _catch up_. **

**He chuckled and popped his neck before he rubbed his face hard. I don't think he was sleeping. Here lately he seemed to be acquiring dark shadows under his eyes, "You always tend to ignore what I say."**

"**And ask."**

"**And ask, yes." He sipped his whiskey slowly, "Does it bother you that bad? To talk about him?"**

"**He died for me. That bothers me." Clint nodded slowly as he picked up a pawn from the board.**

"**Any of these…will die for their Queen. Their _partner_. Because that's what they do Marcy. It's admirable. It's honorable. It's the right thing." I watched him momentarily before he tossed the chess piece back on to the board. I nodded before taking a long drink of my whiskey. "Let him have that. The thought that he died protecting you."**

"**You two...probably could have been brothers in another life." I said wiping away a stray tear. I swallowed thickly. **

"**You should talk about him more often. It sounds like he was a good guy."**

**I smiled as he looked down for a moment before he glanced at his phone, again. I stood up and swayed a bit feeling the liquor swim to my head. He reached out quickly to steady me. "I should go. That's the second ring. They must really want to get a hold of you."**

"**She can wait," the words rushed through his lips before he even knew it. I think he shocked himself. It must have been her. _His partner_. He never once mentioned her name. I asked once and he called her Red. I had a feeling he wanted to keep his life separate. "I'll walk you."**

"**It's okay." I grabbed my jacket and cap. He was standing, following me to the door. The heat on his body was rolling off in waves. I mentally shook my head scolding myself for drinking way too much…especially around him. "Seriously Clint…I had fun tonight."**

**I found myself too bold when I let my hand graze his forearm. His eyes shifted and my hand was in his, his right thumb moving over the small scars on my left hand and wrist. I felt myself sigh at the warmth of his skin. **

"**I can see it, you know?" I looked up and searched his eyes. His voice was quiet, deep, soft. Dark flecks seemed to dance in the light. How come I hadn't noticed those before? "Why he valued your life more than his."**

**I felt myself hit the door unaware that I had been slowly backing away. Intentional or unintentional, nevertheless, I could feel the excitement building in my chest. His fingers traced over my arm, his calloused tips grazing the scars delicately. I could feel the chills making their way throughout my body. "I would have done the same."**

**I titled my head up and his lips grazed mine. Cigarettes and whiskey filtered into my taste buds and it was like an instant high. He tugged my jacket and hat away from me tossing it to the side. Our lips clung to one another before our tongues crashed. I whimpered as his hands made their way down my sides. His tough hands shot themselves under my shirt. Once under my shirt they shot out into different directions. His right hand began to knead my breast while his left hand slid under the back waistband of my pants. _Oh my… _**

**I bit down on his lip and he jerked back for a moment. He grinned and reached down grabbing my thighs, I was hoisted up and pressed tightly between him and the wall. I licked the spot behind his ear slowly and he moaned loudly. Bucking up into my center I could feel how hard he was. He moved slowly as he seemed to glide across the room, I tightened my arms around his neck. Oh yea, I'm pretty sure he had pulled this move before. I parted my lips and gave a small moan of approval when he started sucking my ear gently and bit down lightly on my shoulder.**

**He sat me down hard on the desk were his weapons usually found their home. Tonight, it was empty. He discarded his shirt quickly and I was met with hard abs and a few scars of his own. I traced my fingers down his front and licked my lips before meeting his gaze, "See…you aren't the only one."**

**My shirt was next and he hunched over as he kissed my torso and my side, but he paused. I looked down and started to feel an anxiety well up inside me. Maybe the scars were too much, "What?"**

"**Nothing," he said before he met my lips again. His hands were unfastening my belt and pants. I felt my hips buck at the thought. I hadn't done this in forever. What if I wasn't good at this anymore? What if this made it weird in between us? Before I knew it I was laying on a mattress striped down to my dog tags, sports bra and panties. He had shed his pants in a few seconds and was laying half on top of me. My finger traced the bulls' eye tattoo that was on his chest just under his left pec. "You have a tattoo with his name on your side."**

**My eyes flickered up to his and nudged my finger under the waistband of his boxer briefs, "For good luck."**

**He lowered his lips down on mine again as I trailed my hand lower. His phone buzzed again. He growled as laid his head down on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. He pushed off the bed and snatched his phone off the table knocking chess pieces over in the process. I pulled a blanket from the bed around me and sat up watching him. "What?" He barked into the phone harshly.**

"_**We've located Crystal."**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Walking into Tony's _special_ meeting area, I sought out the coffee and donuts. In our drinking endeavor last night we had failed to eat the majority of our dinner and I was starving. Clint was already sitting at the table, feet propped up with a plate of donuts in his hand. Thor was beside him waving his hands around in the air as he described something to him. Clint, as patient and calm as ever was listening to him intently with a small smirk on his face. Tony was going over files with Bruce which he didn't look too happy about. Fury must have Bruce going with us this time. I reached the donut and coffee table just in time to be intercepted by a very large, broad, red t-shirt. I looked up and found myself taken back. _Steve_. I looked him up and down…without shame, but only because I was shocked. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a red t-shirt, and dingy brown boots. _Jeans_? What happened to the ninety year old? Not that I was complaining in the change, but…wow. I then noticed his hair. It was quite shorter, kind of buzzed. He looked_..._

I reached up without thinking, "Your hair."

He chuckled, "You like it? Nat made me cut it and change my clothes…apparently my attire was too old fashioned for an undercover operation."

_Nat_…oh well…of course she did. I wonder what else she taught him in _undercover_. "You look so different."

His face fell slightly and I backtracked with a stutter, "N-n-no. Good…good different."

His eyes flashed with something and I recalled using the same phrase not too long ago. I turned and busied myself with grabbing a few pastries and a cup of _strong_ coffee. He traveled along behind me grabbing a few things for him too. I heard laughter and I turned seeing Natasha sitting beside Clint. He was laughing with her about something. Thor's laugh rumbled through the meeting area. "So…how are you feeling? Are you better?"

I turned my attention back to Steve. His face changed and I sighed at that, "I'm fine Steve. Clint told me everything."

At that his eyes flickered over toward the archer and held for a few seconds before returning to me, "I didn't mean to just walk out and not come back Marcy."

"Sometimes you have to separate yourself from…the _situation_ in order to see things more clearly." He nodded at that. He leaned forward slightly and I caught a sniff of his cologne. When did he start smelling so good? Had she completely changed him in a month?

"I bought you something…while we were overseas." I met his eyes as he straightened. He bought me something? I felt the familiar pull on my heart as he smiled, "Call it a get well present…if you want."

"All right Fireball, Muscles…time to get this show on the road." Tony announced gracefully. I turned and realized that everyone was sitting down and everyone included Director Fury. When in the _hell _did he get here? I glanced at Clint who was watching me closely. I remembered our conversation of not being able to see me after Tasha and Steve returned. I started to wonder if he was right. I slid in the seat between Bruce and Steve. Tony turned toward Fury, "Whenever you're ready Nick."

Fury scowled and let out a heated sigh before he stood, "In your file, you will find information on a man called Waylon Reno. He is a ruthless, unforgiving, and heartless drug lord that has appeared in the southern part of California and on into Mexico. Now, I know this isn't our regular _mission_, but he is dealing a new drug called Dream. It's alters your reality…_just a bit_."

"What Nick means- if I may your Grace," Tony nodded toward the director which earned an eye roll from Fury and several smirks from everyone else. "It alters reality…_a lot_. Cases were reported of mass suicides because they were all seeing the same _disaster_ happen."

"A mass hallucination?" Clint leaned forward and tossed his empty plate onto the table. "Is that possible? They would have to be connected somehow…"

"Not necessarily," I said with quick shake of the head. "It's like when a rumor is spread. Like…like when you're in a dark, spooky building or _somewhere_, one person hears a noise, they ask another if they heard it too….suddenly you all hear it. Its pure hysteria…Dream doesn't cause hallucinations…its cause's acceptance of a perceived reality."

"They're like cattle," Bruce said in agreement.

Natasha leaned forward just as Clint sat back. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes shut. I wondered if he was going to have issues with this mission. I felt horrible for him at this moment, but a jealousy Tasha was sitting beside him...her hand on his forearm. "Would we be acceptable? What kind of form of the drug is used?"

"Gas," Bruce said softly. Fury stared down at the file for a moment. I watched him closely as he read over the file once more. I could hear Tony and Bruce discussing something. Thor was asking Clint and Natasha questions.

Fury spoke abruptly, "Banner will remain on the Helicarrier. He will monitor you all from there. We are attaching small monitors to keep a close watch on your vitals. Medics show an increased heart rate, blood pressure, and increased production of white blood cells..."

Bruce picked up the file and began flipping through the folder, "It acts a virus then. There could be an antidote."

Tony nodded, "If we could get a sample then we could start testing."

"We already have a sample. A doctor out of Washington has agreed to bring what she has and assist."

Bruce perked at that, "Doctor Russell? I thought she turned us down."

My ears perked. Russell? Fury eased into his seat slowly, his gaze flickered to me and then to Bruce, "She had a change of heart."

"Wait…I'm sorry…Russell? Y-you said Doctor Russell." Fury watched me and gave a nod. "Doctor Marlina Russell?"

"Is there a problem Sergeant?" I stood up quickly flinging my seat back. I felt like I wanted to strangle him. He brought my sister into all of this. Once you joined the _initiative_, you weren't likely to leave. She had a husband and _a son_. She couldn't join SHIELD. I wouldn't have it.

"You know damn well what the problem is. That's my sister that you want to bring into this…three ring circus. You can't do that. You're going to ruin her life!"

"She's on a flight to Manhattan as we speak." Fury stated dryly.

"You can't do that." I leaned forward feeling my eyes burn slightly. He stood slowly, leather gloves popping as he placed his hands flat against the conference table, "Are you going to proceed to tell me what I _can_ and _cannot_ do? Or are we gonna have to take this elsewhere for _discussion_ Sergeant James."

Tony cleared his cleared throat as he gave his temple a slight scratch, "I think it will be good fun. Two of you on the same ship. Should liven things up."

I saw Clint shake his head at Tony. I glared down at him harshly, "She thinks I'm dead Tony. My whole family thinks I'm dead."

The room fell silent and I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. I could feel my hands tingle, my eyes were white hot now. They were blue, I could feel it, and I was close to losing control. I needed to get out of the room before I sent the room…and Director Fury up in flames.

"Do whatever the hell you want…but leave me out of it," I spat out with a hiss. I left.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Thank you for reading! You are all Brilliant!_

_Keep those reviews coming! Reviews _**MAKE**_ me want to write more- **for you.**_

Let me just say that there are**_ SO MANY_** reviews…I can barely write back to them all. So...I'm going to write a response to the ones that really, really stand out to me. Please- do not feel offended in anyway. You all are absolutely amazing. I love reading everything you all say and I take your reviews to heart.

Just to answer the overall lingering question: No, I have no clue who Marcy will choose. I have an idea…but right now…I would love to just spend ten minutes…heck- 5 minutes in Marcy's shoes_._ *wiggles eyebrows*

I LOVE it that I'm making some of ya'll toss and turn on who you want Marcy to be with. I'm officially doing my job as a writer.

Hope the _love dovey_ scenes and the action scene live up to your standards. *wink* Lord knows I could really throw a lot of smut in your face. We shall see. *grin*

Thank you all for your sweet comments. :o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjoy!_

**Memories=bold print**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Dad thinks you are making a mistake."**

"**Yea…well anything that dad doesn't plan is a mistake," I said tossing another one of my favorite books into my duffel bag. She sat on my bed with her legs crisscrossed. Her tiny hands were holding the purple frog that I had won at the fair for her seven years ago. She collected frogs at that time, of course, she was nine. I knew the moment she saw the purple frog, crown adorning it's black spotted head, large pink lips puckered up ready for a kiss, that we weren't leaving without it. Dad was furious when I had come home forty bucks completely spent with a happy little sister in tow. If I had taken us a different route I would have shown up with twenty bucks to my name and a two large bags of cotton candy. Instead, I had zero money, no cotton candy, and a twenty five dollar stuffed animal.**

"**I can't believe you are leaving me here." She said softly, picking at the frog's right eyeball. The other was eaten off a few years ago by our mother's weenie dog, Dodger. I picked up a picture frame that had both of us smiling. It was her sixteenth birthday party. We both wore pirate hats and eye patches. I smiled and then tossed it into the bag.**

"**Eh, you are going to be taking college classes full time this summer…and then you start your Senior year in August. You will never know I'm gone."**

"**Trust me…being a nerd…I don't have that many friend Marc'. You know what Kelly is doing this summer?" I shook my head, sort of interested. She continued with a huff, "She's working as a lifeguard…with Nathan. I'm stuck going to college for the summer. And I've skipped two grades Marcy. Guys do _not_ like girls with brains. They like girls with big tits and open legs."**

**I snorted with a laugh, "Get your degree and just keep your legs closed."**

"**Seriously Marcy…I need you here. I can't do this by myself." I looked down at her, brown eyes large with tears as she furiously tried to wipe them away. I smacked her leg and plopped down beside her.**

"**There are guys out there who love chics with brains. I promise. Don't rush to grow up."**

"**Like you? Deacon is dragging you off. He says go and you go," she said wiping away tears. I sighed heavily and nodded slowly.**

"**I love him 'Lina. And yea…when you find someone you love…you will follow them to the ends of the Earth. Because that's what love makes you do. Stupid, dumb shit." She watched me closely for a moment and shoved the frog into my hands.**

"**You should take it. To remind yourself of what you left behind." I tossed the frog away and grabbed her hand.**

**I gave it a tight squeeze, "You are always with me Marlina. I'm never _ever _leaving you behind. Ever."**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Faking my death wasn't my finest moment as a human being. In fact, the way I faked it wasn't right either. I had deprived someone out of a proper funeral for their daughter. I had lied to my own parents and friends. Truth was- I was a terrible person. I found the woman's body in the alley beside the house that I was staying in on the outskirts of Paris. She was victim of an overdose, clearly. The needle still sticking out of her arm was clear giveaway, her dull green eyes staring at the night sky as if she were stargazing. I saw my opportunity and I took it. In times of desperation- you do desperate things. SHIELD and a few others were after me and honestly, I was tired of running. At that time, I had been running for two years. I would stash myself away for weeks at a time in old moldy buildings, stealing food, and pick pocketing. The life style wasn't exactly something I was proud of. The girl was just about my size, just a bit taller. Fire made bone brittle and the heat would cause the skeleton to shrink so that wouldn't be an issue. The teeth…that was the problem. I had to have the fire hot enough where the teeth were unidentifiable. I made sure to burn all of her IDs first, so that her personal information wouldn't turn up. Unfortunately, I still had every last detail committed to memory.

**-Jenifer DuBuoa **

**-23 **

**-Madrid, Spain. **

**-3rd Year Art Student.**

**-Black hair. Brown eyes.**

**-Her t-shirt said 'Make Love, Not War'**

**-Her necklace she was wearing said, '_Sister_'**

After I burnt her body, to an _excessive_ crisp, I planted my IDs along with a few of my things in a car that I had stolen just two nights before and parked it directly outside. I set the house on fire using gasoline and matches. I couldn't risk using my flame. It seemed like a good enough cover and it worked…for a while. I had regretted that moment ever since. If I could go back and redo it all, not fake my death, not use the druggie's body…would I? Probably not. I'd do it the same way- again. Because that's what desperate people do…make bad decisions. In my case though…it was a horrible decision.

I sat on the metal flooring, back firm against the cool metal wall as I watched the fireball burn a bright hue of blue in the center of the training area. It was my training area, truth be told, created specifically for me. Tony wanted it as fireproof as possible so that I didn't burn down his precious Tower. This was the safest place for me to practice my _skills_. This place reminded me of a prison where I couldn't hurt anyone and I hated it. Right now was one of those moments were I regretted ever joining the Avengers. I held up my hand and the ball of flame flew back into my hand. I crushed it hearing the high pitched hum as I did so. The hum that reminded me that it was a living thing…without oxygen it couldn't live. Unfortunately, since my body was made out of the same chemicals…I could be extinguished. It was something to consider if the reason ever came up.

"Mind I join you?"

I snapped my head toward the voice and found Natasha standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She looked like she was ready for bed with the grey sweatpants and black Metallica tank top she had on. I nodded and created another fireball and tossed it about seven feet away. "Clint send you?"

"Steve actually…but I technically volunteered my services." She stood there for a moment and then began to slide herself down the wall beside me. She was already halfway down before she asked, "May I sit?"

"I don't mind. I have to warn you- I'm not the best of company right now." I said bleakly as I let the fire ball fly back into my hand. She shrugged and extended her legs out as she crossed her arms.

"Most days I'm not the best of company either."

I laughed slightly and tossed the fire ball back into the area in front of us. It grew about two inches in diameter. "You sure did a number on Steve. You had to be somewhat of good company."

She smirked at me and gave a slight laugh, "Friendly company I can assure you."

"You sure were friendly with Clint too." I tossed back quickly.

She didn't seem surprised that I knew and she held a calm exterior perfectly as if she didn't care. "Clint and I were…close partners at one time. We are still…in ways."

"He kind of explained it...so I don't need to hear the juicy details. Thanks." I said with a sarcastic smirk. I raised my hand and the fireball flew back, I caught it with both hands and quickly extinguished it. "Why are you down here again?"

"As I said…Steve sent me." I met her eyes at that moment. She sighed almost immediately and continued, "Steve cares for you, but his…issue of _time displacement _has him left behind…in a manner of speaking. Clint was ushered away by Fury after the meeting. Otherwise I assume he would be here in my place."

I chewed on my lower lip and glanced away, "I refuse to go on this mission Natasha."

"I'm not sure if Fury will give you a say in the matter Marcy."

We locked eyes for a moment before she looked away, "I gave Steve my word that I would check on you and I have. So, I'll go. I have to pack anyways. But I do suggest you do the same before Fury has some agent pack your things for you."

I stared at her retreating form before she turned suddenly, "And just so you know Marcy…I'm not a threat to you. Don't treat me like one and you won't be one."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Everyone was fairly quiet on the plane ride to the Helicarrier. I wasn't sure if it was because of the mission coming up or the fact that it was two in the morning. Thor was to be arriving around noon. He insisted on seeing Jane back to her home. I had still yet to see Clint, which was slightly disappointing because I really could have used someone to talk to. Truth be said, it reminded me of our previous relationship. SHIELD pulling him away when I needed him the most.

Bruce was busy looking over his IPAD, he and Stark were amazing with this drug, 'Dream'. Stark commented that some of the footage reminded him of Zombie movies. I didn't say anything, but I had to agree. It was as if these people were living in a different universe. They were committed acts of violence, crime, and even murder against their neighbors, friends, and family. It was quite scary to think that such a drug, if released into the rest of the US population, could cause a fall-out. It would make the States a complete wasteland and then after that…it would move from continent to continent. Under any other circumstances, I would have been happy to volunteer my services, but right now, knowing that my sister was on the Helicarrier- I wanted to tuck tail and run.

The plane sat down gently on the docking station. I stood up with the others as the hatch descended. Grabbing my bag I shifted the weight of my duffel from one shoulder and then about ten seconds later I shifted it again. Steve grabbed it suddenly and hoisted it onto his shoulder along with his bag without a word. I tried to protest, but I couldn't wrestle it back from him. Damn _him_ and his super human strength. I poked my finger into his ribs and he smiled down at me. I lost it, I smiled. _Damn him. _"I can carry it Rogers."

"Never said you couldn't _James_." I had no choice, but to follow him around people just free standing in the hanger. Some working, some not, some just watching us with this intense gaze as if they were trying to figure us out. We were all still thought to be _Freaks_…to some. Bruce patted me on the shoulder as he passed by me heading to the laboratories. Stark followed him, nose buried in his phone. Natasha met our stride as we headed down the corridor to our rooms. Steve took Natasha's bag abruptly and she let him. She continued walking as if nothing had ever happened. I cocked an eyebrow at that. We turned the corner and Steve opened the door to my room. He sat my duffel down on my bed and glanced back at Natasha who was standing out in the hallway checking her phone.

"I thought you and I could catch a few minutes of training in the storage room. Help clear your head." His blue eyed gaze bore down on me. I glanced away not being able to hold it any longer. I nodded slightly in agreement. "Good. See you there in thirty?"

"Sure."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I was only about an hour late. I decided taking a shower and changing clothes prevailed. That and I had to track down a bottle of booze. After the day I've had. I needed something to take the edge off. I stepped through the cargo area and smiled seeing Steve laying on the floor in the middle of the room, pillow under his head, eyes closed. One hand was under his head and the other casually resting on his chest. I tapped my finger against the bottle of whiskey I was carrying. His head shifted as he looked in my direction. His eyes shifted from me to the bottle and then back up, "Started to think you weren't coming."

I laughed, "Stand Captain America up? Right."

He didn't laugh. I chewed on my lip and pressed through my hesitation as I kneeled down beside him, "This doesn't look like training."

"I thought that this would be the last place your sister would be."

I nodded slowly, "So she is here."

"Clint escorted her here about two hours before we arrived. He's in the lab with her, Bruce, and Tony."

"That's why Fury ushered him away." I said with a roll of my eyes. He sighed heavily and sat up. His jaw flexed faintly as he tensed. "What? You're acting all weird."

"How are you and Clint doing?"

My eyes flew up to his startled by the question, "What?"

"Tony has a very large mouth," he said as he looked down. I rubbed my achy eyes. I was going to kill Tony for being a perverted stalker. Why in the hell was he watching security footage? Was the man _that _bored? "And Clint didn't deny it either…"

"Steve…Clint and I…"

"I get it…okay? I'm old fashioned….I…I guess I'm just naive when it comes to things like this."

"You were gone for a month Steve. Clint was there. We are friends, have been for a while- we have history…"

"Nat explained it all- it's fine." He stood up and grabbed his pillow. I pushed off my knees and proceeded to follow him.

"Nat huh? What else did _Nat_ explain? I'm pretty sure she's a damn great teacher." He stopped and swung around causing me to almost collide with him. His height was daunting, blue eyes fierce. He was a fighter and it shown through and through.

"I felt guilty for what happened to you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I didn't train. I barely was a person." He shook his head and started to walk away, but turned again, "And I asked her to help me…I know nothing about this time period Marcy. I wanted her to help me become someone that you could…"

I stared into his eyes, I searched them waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. He just shook his head and turned away. I grabbed him arm, "Steve…please. There's too much going on…I can't handle this too. I know that I'm going to just burn up one day. I'm just waiting for it."

He turned his body half way and met my eyes. He held them strong and solid on mine. He was mad, hurt, confused…lost. And that was my fault. I let him go and ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm so…screwed up. Clint…he's…"

Steve shifted his weight and looked away. I crossed my arms and looked down at our feet. "He's just as screwed up as I am. You are practically near perfect. You really think that I wouldn't ruin you? I'm a horrible person…Clint knows everything about me. You won't like what you find out. I don't want you to find out."

He leaned forward slightly and lowered his voice. He looked angry, "I may be from the 40's and yes…inexperienced in some things. But the world hasn't changed Marcy. People still have baggage and shitty handouts. But hearts and minds…still feel and think the same. I'm not a damn child. I can handle whatever the hell it is you have to shell out."

With that he turned and left. I stood there for a moment staring at the empty space. I sucked in a breath and turned sharply hurrying back toward the bottle of whiskey. I shook my head wondering how I could be so stupid, so selfish, and so childish. I scampered up the ladder and climbed to the top of the walkway. I looked down over the cargo area and the homemade arena. I took a long pull off the whiskey and grimaced. Maybe one day I would just catch on fire and disappear. I let out a long sigh before I took another long drink.

"No one would even notice," I said softly into the silence before taking another drink.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Okay…I can't say that I was all that happy with this chapter. But…it had to be written. I wasn't happy with how short it was either. -sigh-_

_ Next chapter should be purdy good. Hopefully. _

_LoL._

Reviews are love!

:o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**-Hey, reviewers…you have some replies waiting for you at the end-**_

Poison Ice,emberflies,the holy see,

bookgroupie,Ravenna,Musicfreak25,

Lancercancerchick,Harvestmoongal2012,

Little Weasley Girl,Cavazza,

xIHeartDracoMalfoyx

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bold=Memories**

_Hope you enjoy!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I was woken up very abruptly this morning by a very angry Clint. Apparently my disappearance had sparked a complete search of the Helicarrier. Of course from the way I understood the only ones looking were Thor, Clint, and Steve. He stood over me gripping the empty bottle of whiskey tightly. His glare of disapproval was enough to make me wince. I sighed as I sat up feeling my back ache from laying on the hard metal walkway all night. My mouth was dry and thick. My head hurt slightly. Clint just shook his head and hoisted me up. I rubbed my shoulder at the unexpected tug. I was perfectly capable of getting up on my own. Movement down below caught my eye. Steve was standing tall, arms crossed, and a not too pleased scowl plastered on his face. Clint was already halfway down the ladder by the time I reached it.

"Meeting in two hours James. Don't be late," Clint stomped out of the cargo area, my empty whiskey bottle in his hand. I blinked twice before I descended down the ladder. I sighed as I stepped onto the ground and turned to face the last man I wanted to see this morning. I began to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"You had a lot of us worried."

"Really? That _us_ include you? 'Cause somehow I doubt you were _that_ concerned." I snorted and stepped out of the cargo area. I weaved a bit but shook it off quickly. Footsteps were behind me. He grabbed my forearm tightly and jerked my arm back. I yelped at the bone crushing grasp. He instantly let go and backed away shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." His face crumbled a slightly as he looked away. "I forget how strong…"

"I'm fine." I interrupted before he could continue. I held my arm out to him, "See…just fine."

He nodded as his eyes shifted over my arm . We stood in silence for a few moments before he looked at me, "I was worried. No matter how upset I was. I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't be. Evidently I bring out the worst in you. I've never seen you become that angry. I told you…I'll just ruin you." He rested his shoulder against the wall and stared down at his boots. He looked older then…much older than twenty-five. Technically, he was twenty-six…his body anyways. I was about to turn thirty-one in five months. Since we do what we do…birthday's seemed to matter just a little bit more. You never knew which one could be your last. I wondered how old I looked.

I watched as he shoved his large hands into his jean pockets. Jeans…I'll never get used to seeing him in jeans. His t-shirt was wrinkled. His face wasn't shaven which was unusual. He looked…unstrung. Perhaps he was telling the truth…perhaps he was worried. I leaned on the wall opposite of him, studying his body language, his stance, his tired blue eyes. He seemed defeated. He muttered softly, "You make me naïve."

"I make you care…you mean?"

"You make me a lot of things." He met eyes as he pushed off the wall and _strutted _toward me slowly. He stopped a foot away from me. He was close enough for me to smell his cologne and soap. It was something woodsy and rich…something that smelled sexy as if it belonged on a model. Fancy French cologne I deduced. _Nat's_ idea most likely. He leaned closer and I subconsciously aware that I devoured a whole bottle of whiskey last night. I held my breath as he pressed a long, soft kiss to my right cheek. My eyes fluttered to a close, but jerked back open when the softness of his lips left. His breath peppered my ear as he spoke, "I don't mind being naïve when it comes to you Marcy. I just don't like being used."

I felt my stomach drop, my heart pulse, and my face heat as he pulled away his gaze holding mine for moments longer. I swallowed dryly and let out the breath I had been holding as he stepped away. He moved swiftly toward the quarters that housed the Avengers. He paused in his step and turned slightly, "I thought you should know…Fury told your sister. She knows you are on the ship…and alive. She's in the lab with Bruce."

I leaned forward and down, my head almost touching my knees. I felt faint. Marlina knew. She knew. "Does she know about…?"

I stopped there unable to continue. He didn't say anything and I took that as a yes. I stood straight and inhaled a deep breath, "She's going to think I'm a freak. She's going to hate me."

He shook his head and gave a soft smirk, "She reminds me of you…so I doubt that."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**You can come home Marc'. We can fix this…I know people."**

**I shook my head and looked out through the dingy, cloudy payphone glass. It smelled in here. Cars were flying by at an alarming speed, snow was falling heavily, and I was just about out of money. "No…this is bigger than me going AWOL 'Lina. You don't understand."**

"**Whatever it is…we will get through it together. Mom and dad miss you. You haven't even met Taylor yet. He's two now. You'd love him Marc'. He wants to be a Marine- just like you."**

"**I'm sure I would adore him. He belongs to you doesn't he?" I wiped away the tears that were falling faster and faster by the second. I swallowed thickly, "I can't…come home 'Lina…it's just too dangerous."**

"**Marcy…"**

**I noticed two men in uniforms making their way toward me. I felt my heart beat faster. _They found me_. "Marlina- I have to go now. You take care of Taylor, okay? I love you. Give everyone my love."**

"**Marcy? Marcy wait!"**

**I slammed the phone down on the receiver and I ran.**

Thirty minutes left until the meeting. I had been standing outside the lab for fifteen before that. I was showered, fresh, and free of the whiskey smell that was heavy on my clothes. I bit my lip and peered around the corner again. Marlina looked beautiful. She reminded me so much of mom. Long chestnut hair, bright brown eyes, rosy cheeks, bright white smile. She was always such a girly girl. I played sports, dressed in jeans and t-shirts growing up, and kept my hair in ponytails most of the time. I moved back against the wall where I continued to chew on my lip as people passed by giving me the 'eye'. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. I swallowed dryly and drew in a long breath before I pushed off the wall. I eased slowly into the lab almost considering running in the other direction. Bruce was the first to notice me. In fact, he did a double take. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat causing Marlina to look up at him expectedly. Her eyes drifted to mine and the pen in her hand stilled on the paper.

Bruce cleared his throat as he stood up from his stool, "I think…I think I'll just get a cup of coffee before the meeting."

Bruce gave a half smile as he passed by me. I held her gaze for a few seconds longer before I moved closer to her, "Hey…"

She let out a bitter laugh as she shook her head. She tapped her pen hard on the notepad, "So, after what? Almost four years of _pretending_ to be dead. That's your idea of a greeting?"

"Seemed better than, '_Surprise_'," I said with a small laugh. She wasn't amused. I'm pretty sure I saw flames shoot from her eyes. "Look…'Lina…I know this seems sudden and it seems awful, but…"

"Sudden?" She laughed and I felt like an idiot. I couldn't form correct words or sentences. "I've known for a month. Director Fury told me at the very beginning. Mom knows. She wants to see you, but I told her no."

I nodded slowly at that, "Guess I deserve that."

Marlina shrugged, "But…I don't control mom. She said whenever you are ready there is a spare bedroom."

I smiled at that, "I've missed her…a lot."

She glared at me as she stood up. "She always thought you were alive…always kept the faith that you would walk through the door at any moment. It got worse after you sent those daisies to dad's funeral."

Biting down on my tongue I felt my eyes water. I swallowed, "Y-you knew that was me?"

"Who else would send daisies to a damn funeral? Very few knew that he loved daisies."

I leaned against the table behind me, she followed suit and placed her hip against her desk. She glanced at her watch and then at the computers as if I was just a normal visitor. Not her long lost sister who had just turned up alive after being presumed dead for four years.

"Do you hate me?"

Her eyes shifted toward me and she crossed her arms before averting her eyes with a shake of her head, "It's not right to hate someone that's dead."

'_Someone that's dead.'_ I looked away for a moment trying to will the tears away, "I'm so, _so_ sorry for everything 'Lina…it's more complicated than you think. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you…mom and dad…I just couldn't."

"It's in the past. Besides…you're dead- remember?"

Right. Dead.

A knock sounded at the door. Bruce stood silently holding two coffee's in one hand, knuckles pressed against the door frame. He moved forward and extended a cup to me, "Sorry for the interruption. Fury is waiting…impatiently."

I gave a quick smile as I took the styrofoam cup. I turned back to Marlina and studied her as she gathered her files and notes. Would she forever hate me? I felt a chill swim through my body at the thought, _probably_. I would. "Can we talk about this later? Over dinner or whatever?"

She brushed past me, "There isn't anything to discuss Marcy. You're back from the dead. Whoopti-fuckin'-doo."

Bruce and I stared at her back as she practically ran down the corridor to the conference area appointed for us. We finally decided to follow after a short safe distance had passed between us. I let out a small sigh and sipped the black nectar Bruce had brought me. The coffee seemed to make my mouth thicker. I needed water, but this would have to suffice for right now. "Sorry about that…we were just…bonding. You know- sister stuff."

He nodded and gave a small chuckle, "For what's it worth. She seems very nice."

I laughed at that, "She is. Extremely smart. And stubborn…very, very stubborn. I estimate she'll forgive me in about…fifty years."

"Time heals all wounds," Bruce said proudly as we paused outside of the conference area.

I shook my head disagreeing, "No…time rubs it in your face."

We entered the room which instantly prompted a glare from Fury. Tony grinned as he nudged Clint who was speaking with Marlina. Natasha was already sitting down just beside Clint. Thor sat beside Steve…beside Steve…an empty chair. Was that meant for me? Steve kept his eyes down reading over the file in front of him. Thor poked his elbow and immediately Steve's head shot up in response. He glanced over at me and then down at the empty chair. He turned the chair a little and then looked back up at me with the smallest of smirks. I took my cue to sit beside him. I sat my coffee down before settling into the black chair. Steve gives me an odd indescribable look at as he moved the file closer to me.

"We are en route to a town just outside of Ecuador where the drug has been released into the population. Bodies are rising and the numbers of the effected are growing. Doctor Russell is here with us to give more background on her findings of _Dream_."

He gave her a nod and she stood up gracefully. She scanned over her notes quickly and spread them across the table. She began explaining the graphs and charts with information that pertained to _Dream_. I, on the other hand, grabbed a pen and pulled a piece of paper out of the folder. I shifted the notes onto my lap and clicked the pen on.

'_I'm sorry for everything. Meet me in the training area to talk after?'_

I shoved the piece of paper on to his lap and he slowly looked down. His thumb rubbed the edge of the paper slowly and then he looked back up to Marlina as she tossed out more papers. Something about movement patterns. It was clearly something that we should be listening to, but right now…he was on my mind. That and the fact my sister hated me. He handed me the paper and I felt my heart deflate, he hadn't written anything down and he certainly hadn't given me a thought to think he was going to meet me. I bit my lip nervously as thoughts of losing Steve filtered into my brain. My heart pounded louder in my ears. I tried to imagine myself without him…my mind suddenly flew back to my month without him. Clint had kept me so busy- I hadn't even had time to consider Steve being gone that much. Could I live with losing Clint? I did…for five years. I was severely angry with Clint though. I felt my heart ache at that thought. The only thing that concerned me…these two men…they lived for their jobs. Would I just be in the way?

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up startled. All eyes were on me and I felt my cheeks go red at the unexpected and unwanted attention.

"Feeling well Sergeant?" Fury directed toward me with a bite in his words. I nodded forcefully.

"Yes sir. I apologize."

I glanced back at Marlina whose face had softened a bit. Just as quickly though, it turned into stone, "Bruce and I have been working on an antidote. In the mean time, while you are in the field we are having you wear these masks."

I heard Tony groan. Natasha gave a dry laugh, "Why are you complaining? You have a built in respirator?"

"Just conveying you other _primitive_ super hero's thoughts," He smiled broadly and she kicked his chair. Steve grinned at that and I found myself fascinated for a moment. Tony stood up suddenly and went to the corner of the room were a simple silver case sat. "By the way…I made you three _tiny_ humans something. Thor gets away with it because…well, you are a god aren't you? Anyways…"

He handed out pieces of a black rubber like material to Clint, Natasha, and myself. Clint groaned this time, "You made us masks?"

"Indeed Robin Hood," Stark said with a bright smile.

Natasha shrugged as she placed hers on her face. Her green eyes seemed to grow brighter. She batted her eyes, "It's not so bad. Helps with the concern of the identity issue."

Clint shook his head still disagreeing. I pressed mine to my face and looked up to find Tony staring at me. "They match your uniforms."

None of us answered him. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the table behind him, "Yea, you're welcome."

I lowered mine and shoved it into my jacket pocket as another piece of metal landed in front of me. I picked it up and glanced at everyone else. It was an odd contraption. It reminded me of a respirator that divers used. It covered the nose and mouth area. I pressed it to my face and tried to breath, nothing happened. I stared at it confused, "Um…"

Steve reached over and flipped the green switch to the left. He moved the paper closer to me that held a picture of the respirator and directions. I mumbled a quick sorry as I read over the paper. Once activated, it was supposed to adhere to your face. That seemed simple enough. I saw another paper come into my line of vision and I flipped off the respirator and leaned forward.

'_Yes_' was the word scribed on the front of the instructional sheet. I glanced over at Steve to see him playing with the respirator. He was taking it on, off, on, off, on…off.

"We should arrive in Ecuador in approximately two hours. Be ready, be alert. Intel states that it's much worse on the ground than we ever anticipated. Proceed with caution."

After that, everyone stood up and I followed slowly. I was feeling incredibly sluggish. Maybe exercising my Flame would help. Clint appeared at my side, "Can we talk?"

I glanced over at Steve and he looked back and forth between us before he gave a nod. He tapped his left wrist and nodded before he left the room. I met Marlina's eyes and she quickly drug them away. I sighed heavily.

"How are things with your sister?"

I gave a short laugh and shrugged, "She hates me. Shocker huh?"

He rubbed my arm gently, "That why you were drinking last night?"

"Among other things," I said vaguely.

"You wanna talk about it?" His deep blue eyes almost…almost conned me into it.

"Not really," I nodded and gave a one shouldered shrug.

He remained silent for a moment gauging my reactions. He let out a breath and bowed his head as he stepped closer. His voice lowered enough to make me shiver, "I told him that I'd fight for you."

My eyes flew to his. He was serious. "I'm not trying to start a war."

"Too late for that." His hand rose to my cheek and I couldn't help it…I leaned into the curve of his palm. "I walked away once. That isn't happening again.

I swallowed dryly and pulled away before I did something that could keep me from meeting Steve, "I have somewhere I need to be."

He hesitated and I saw a sweep of something float across his gaze. Sadness, perhaps? _You're meeting Steve, Marcy. Leave_. I turned to leave, grabbing my respirator in the process. His next words make me pause.

"I mean what I said Marcy…I'll do what I need to. I'm not leaving you again."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After forty-five minutes of contemplating with whether to meet or not to meet Steve, I decided to. Honestly, I was trying to figure out how to get off the ship unseen. The only way was to jump off the side of the ship with a parachute. I quickly determined that was a bad idea. Walking around the cold interior of the ship, I discovered a few things about myself and my time spent here…also a few other things about my teammates. We are all pretty much lonely and sad…and just a bit pathetic in our own little way. All of us were taking on a burden of a great magnitude in order to protect the world…at _all_ costs. You have to admit- it's a bit much.

Of course, then there was this entire bit with my sister. I needed a vacation. I hadn't even been with the Avengers for a six months and I already needed a vacation. I kept thinking about what Marlina told me about mom wanting to see me. I wanted to see her too. I had a lot of making up to do.

I entered the cargo area and sighed when I saw no Steve. I had kept him waiting for too long, again. Shaking my head I turned heading back out the door. I needed to find him and apologize. I had been a horrible person to him here lately. Even if this had no way of working out- I still valued him as a friend and teammate.

"You know, you can really kill a guys' self-confidence."

I looked up to find him sitting on this walkway where I had fallen asleep last night. I crossed my arms and nodded slowly, "As I said before- I wouldn't stand you up."

He raised his eyebrows at that and twirled the bottle of water in his hand, "You enjoy showing up late?"

I moved toward the ladder and began to climb up slowly. His eyes lifted to me and I caught them before they flickered back to his water. "I admit that the last couple of times…I've shown up a little late, but- give me the chance and I'm a very punctual person."

Steve grunted in answer. His gaze was laid at my feet. His back was against the railing. His legs were crossed comfortably, hands loosely twisting the bottle of water as if he was afraid to let his attention stray elsewhere. I neared him and I saw his jaw tense. I knelt down in front of him and removed the bottle from his hands. His eyes met mine quickly, "I'm sorry for everything…putting you through all of this."

I crawled onto his lap and sat the water bottle aside. He looked torn on what to do, "Marcy…"

"I'm not using you." I said as I fisted my fingers into his shirt. He looked down and shook his head as he gently grabbed my wrists.

"This is…a bit…" His eyes changed a shade darker and I felt my heart thump faster.

"I know, I know." I sighed and let go of his shirt. I settled myself firmly into his lap. His hands were still on my wrists as he held them close to his chest. I felt him shift under me. "I've been thinking about the things that I said to you…and I wanted to fix them. I don't want you upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you Marcy." I searched his eyes and remembered what it was like to kiss him. The way I felt being in his strong arms as he held me close. How supportive his is on everything. How he's always been genuine and natural with me. He had never once hesitated to touch me or never once been afraid of me and my power. He wanted to get to know me…who I was…not who my power made me.

I drew in a breath, "My name is Marcia Ana James. Everyone calls me Marcy. I'll be thirty-one in five months, but I hate celebrating my birthday because my best friend was killed on that date. My favorite color is gray. I hate bananas. I would love to have a German Shepherd puppy one day. I'm reckless when it comes to my job. I don't have any friends…besides the ones that I work with. I love to make deserts. I have scars over half my body from being blown up- twice. I hate the blue in my hair. I hate unwanted attention. I hate weddings. And for some reason, I've developed a small love for music from the 1940's."

His lips formed into a small smile before he pulled me closer. His lips were just as soft as I remember them a month ago. A whole month? Had it really been that long? I was so wrapped up in Clint while he was away- I hadn't even noticed this whole time. His lips were unexpectedly skillful as he took full control of the kiss and hugged me closer and much tighter against him. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his chest as I struggled for breath. _Good Lord… _He was so much _calmer_ than Clint…much, _much_ calmer.

His hands rested on my hips, but didn't budge any further. My palms were pressed flat against his chest. He pressed a soft kiss into my hair. I moved my head slightly as he pressed another kiss onto my forehead and I felt him smile, "I like your blue hair."

I laughed as I slid off of him and curled up into his side, "Tell me about you."

He looked down at me and gave an inquisitive look, "Like what?"

I kissed his shoulder, "Everything…I want to know everything."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Reviews are LOVE! Thank you for reading everyone! You all are amazing people. *cookies and love*

:o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_A few reviews that I replied to. If your name isn't in here-please do not be offended. I reply back to the reviews that catch my eye and stand out._

**Poison Ice~ **Thank you, thank you! I appreciate your review. :o) I'm so glad you love Marcy. I wanted to make her human and also normal, but throw her into this big ordeal. I've read stories where the girl is like drop dead gorgeous, bombshell, heartbreaker and honestly, I love the characters that I can relate to. The ones that I want to cheer for. As for Natasha…I'm on the fence with her. Sometimes I like her- sometimes I don't. I do agree with you though- Steve does make Marcy a better person. I think Clint reminds her too much of her past. You know?

**emberflies~ **What did you think of her sis?Hopefully I can keep the fast updates coming. Been busy here lately. The fiance' is out of town for a few days- so maybe I can catch up on some most deserved writing.

**the holy see~ **Unfortunately…I am not. I'm so glad my writing/dialogue captures your attention! Thank you for reading. And thanks for being a fan! :o)

**bookgroupie~ **I have never been told I have _'mad writing skills'_ before. :o) Thank you! This made me smile. And yea…don't you just love Steve/Marcy? _~wink~_

**Ravenna~ **I can't wait to find out who she chooses too! Your guess is as good as mine. I have an idea…not sure yet though. Do you really think Steve and Natasha slept together? Do you think Steve would have done that to Marcy? _~hmm~_

**Musicfreak25~** Yep, that was my master plan. Make you like both of the guys and then watch all of y'all fight over who she gets to be with. Fun! :o) Thanks for reading!

**Lancercancerchick~** Thank you! I appreciate it.

**Harvestmoongal2012~** I think Thor is one of my favs. :o)

**Little Weasley Girl~** I did translate your review because come on, yes- you had my attention. ~haha~ Thank you my dear! Keep reading/reviewing. Your reviews always make me smile. By the way- you still Team Clint?

**Cavazza~** Yes…personally…I love their background. But I do think Clint reminds her of Deacon. Could be good or bad- we shall see. I'll keep you in mind for a BETA if I ever need one. I try to catch things and at least read the chapter twice before I post it. But sometimes…you know how it goes. And I'm so glad I could make you blush. _~haha~_ I'll give it my best shot again before long.

**xIHeartDracoMalfoyx~** Hey! Thanks for reading! And thank you so much. I love Steve and Clint too. I think that's pretty much all the FF I read on the Avengers. So glad you like Marcy. :o)


	12. Chapter 12

_Some of you may not be happy with me after this chapter._

_I'm abusing my authority as a writer. _

_-wink-_

_Enjoy._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Some Weeks Later…**

The mission was a no go. As soon as we boarded the aircraft dressed to the 9's in our fancy suits, eye wear, and _breathing wear_…it was aborted. In fact, we were sent on different missions. I didn't understand the point of splitting us up at a time when a possible world massacre was in the process. Fury didn't explain much. All he did say was that to keep on alert, the Intel was misidentified, and Dr. Russell's cure worked. I, as well as everyone else, was not aware that the 'cure' had been distributed. Tony found it strange, so he was doing what he does best…_snooping_. So far, nothing yet.

Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce were all given vacation time. At the time when Fury was handing out assignments, I had thought that Steve wasn't going on vacation. Directly after saying 'On Duty', Steve counteracted with 'Off Duty'. Apparently he had some things to take care of in Michigan. The other three voted 'Off Duty' also. Thor along with Clint volunteered to stay on with me. My sister had flown back to Washington without even a goodbye, but Fury said that she would be making frequent appearances at the Tower. I was sure that maybe if I forced her to talk to me enough…she would warm up to me again. Eventually.

"_**You clear?"**_

I looked around the ledge and gripped the repel rope tighter. Clint was assigned to a mission by SHIELD this time, I volunteered my services. Why? Because I was extremely bored just sitting around on the Helicarrier making fireballs. After this we were supposed to be heading back to the Tower. I watched the two men below stop walking and I rolled my eyes. I was dangling forty feet in the air, soaking wet from the rain storm, and my sparklers didn't work. Sparklers meaning my hands…thanks be to Tony...again. "These yahoo's aren't going anywhere. They just keep pacing. At this point I'm going to be struck by lightning or develop pneumonia."

"_**I'm trying to get a clear shot. Can you lower yourself down…take one while I take the other?"**_ I could hear him pull back on his bow. I picture him standing behind a corner somewhere in the dark unseen, soaking wet, concentration imprinted on his face….mask over his eyes. I had to laugh when I put mine on, but when he put his on…_damn_. He looked pretty damn sexy and mysterious now. I imagined that was what he favored back in his younger days of the circus.

"Sure thing Robin Hood," I said quietly with a smile as I lowered myself down slowly. He grunted in response. I eased down and flipped over so that I was floating on my stomach. I secured the rope on my belt before I retrieved my gun.

"_**You better have remembered the damn silencer this time Marc'." **_I could hear his voice dripping with sarcasm as I reached around. If it hadn't of been raining, pitch black, and me wearing this black cat suit…I would have been dead by now. I wasn't exactly graceful being suspended in mid-air, _**"In position. My count…three, two, one."**_

I pulled the trigger and the man fell to the ground just as the other man's body collapsed, "Yes, I remembered the silencer. Seriously? One time…one time. I'm never going to live it down."

He appeared in front of me and I holstered my gun before I let the rope out. I landed on my feet, "You look like a drowned cat."

"I hate you."

He silently winked and then motioned for me to follow him. We were after a man named Carl Peterson, yes, yes…not an evil mastermind name…sure, but an evil man all the same. He was lacing water bottles with a poison before they were being shipped out. So far, two hundred and twenty-seven deaths. Fury seemed confident that Clint could handle it by himself, but I volunteered to go. I needed more missions. We had stopped all shipments of Clean-Green Water and now we were just stopping him. Intel stated he was in his factory apartment. We had just taken out the last two of his guards. For a man who knew he was wanted by some large government operation- he was sure slack on the protection. "You talk to your boyfriend today?"

I shushed him as I peeked in the window. I whispered as I turned back toward him, "We aren't together like that, you moron. Not yet…I guess. Four guards…two each at ten and six."

"Well, I assumed…you know two dates 'n all." He flashed a cocky grin and then moved to the next window. Steve and I had gone on two dinner dates…two and all of a sudden Clint and Tony was making fun of our relationship or whatever it was. Well, Tony was making fun. Clint, more or less, was trying to bug me enough to where I'd want to stop. He would pick apart everything single thing we done or had planned. The last date we went to eat at this fancy Italian restaurant and then we went to the movies. Steve's first time to go to the movies…in today's time period.

"**What did you see?" Clint asked cleaning his 9MM on the table in the corner of the cafeteria. I looked up over my maple and brown sugar oatmeal. **

"**Um…that romance comedy…'_Til Death'_." He gave a 'hmmph' and then took a sip of his coffee. I sighed and put my spoon down. He had my full attention then. "What? Just say it…you're going to eventually."**

"**You said last week that you wanted to see 'The Breaker'…just thought you would have wanted to see that instead. But I get it…he's the man in the relationship. He runs the show, right?"**

I hadn't seen Steve in a week in half. He was doing some traveling looking for family or something. He wasn't very specific in telling me what he was doing. I even tried calling him twice, but it went straight to voicemail. I called Natasha (my last resort) to see if he was doing okay. She reassured me that she had just spoken with him and that he was fine. He had been visiting a few towns on the East coast for a few days. I wasn't sure what bothered me more…the fact that he didn't tell me where he was going or that Natasha knew about it all and I didn't know anything.

"We can enter here. How long will it take for the Sparklers to work?"

"Once they aren't in a constant river," I deadpanned reaching for my gun.

"Guess this rain is really putting a damper on things huh?" He snickered.

"Hah." I glanced around, holding my gun tighter. It bothered me I couldn't use my _'sparklers'_. His demeanor returned quickly.

"Go to the door on the side. I'll let you know when to enter. We take them all out. Take the two at six…don't miss." He said before he turned scampering up the building. I had a thought to shoot him in the leg for a moment, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared. I hurried to the door and peeked through the small window next to it. I could see Clint lifting the glass off the skylight. I suspected this was a bad move considering it was raining. They would surely notice the mini water inside their warm and dry hideaway. "Now Marcy. Go."

I opened the door just in time to see the second man be taken down by an arrow. I quickly and flawlessly put bullet holes into the other two guard's heads. Clint appeared beside me and let go of his rope as he took off at a run toward the office in the back. I followed slowly bring up the rear. We both moved to either side of the door and I watched Clint closely as he nodded once time, another, and on the third he kicked in the door. Our mark was already on his knees, hands behind his head…smiling. "Flame."

"Got it," I said quickly as I searched the rest of the office area. Paper after paper was littered along the floor, shredded beyond fixing. Computer hard drives were burnt and melted in metal trash cans. I sighed heavily as I placed my gun back into my holder. "Clear. Burnt and shredded evidence. Maybe Stark or Banner can get something off the hard drives."

Peterson laughed, "Good luck with that."

He turned slightly as Clint began to cinch up his hands in the zip cuffs. He grinned brightly, "I know you…he told me about you. He said you were his most special creation."

"Who?" I stepped forward and Clint grabbed my arm.

"He loves what you've become Marcy." Peterson saying my name startled me. I think it may have startled Clint too.

"Wait outside." I searched his eyes feeling that familiar tingle making its way up my spine and neck. "Now."

I shook my head as I trudged toward the door, "He said he would have a hundred more of you someday…and you would help him."

I twisted around and found Clint in my path, "Go radio base for pickup."

Glaring at Clint for a whole three seconds didn't work. He stood his ground. He did that often, never letting me get away with my emotions or letting me have my way. I hated him for that, but at the same time…I _appreciated_ him for that. Walking around in a circle about ten feet away from the cracked door was how I was planning to stay until retrieval got there. I wasn't leaving Clint alone with that bastard for too long.

"Leader One, we have suspect incapacitated. Request for retrieval." I said as I called into Base.

"**Copy that Ground One. Retrieval in five."**

"Copy…" I mumbled as my attention was caught by something. The boxes where my stray bullets had gone were leaking a white powdery substance. I cocked my head at the sight and then remembered something from case notes. The substance found in the water bottles was believed to be liquid. In fact, it was proven.

"Cli-Hawk…can you come here for a sec." I heard a loud thump and grunt, but turned in time to see Clint dragging an unconscious Peterson out of the office area. He dropped him and adjusted his bow as he strolled up slowly, eyes glued to the powder.

"What the hell is that?" I edged near it and Clint grabbed my arm. He shook his head, "We don't know what the stuff is…we don't touch it. We call in Banner."

"And Marlina." I added as glanced over at the unconscious man. A solid purple knot was forming fast around his left eye and eyebrow. Clint agreed with a single _mhm_. I nudged him, "Why did you knock him out?"

Clint peeled his eyes away from the powder. They flickered toward mine for a fraction of a second before they flew back to the rest of the boxes that were underneath a deep green tarp. He shrugged, "If I brought him out here awake then he woulda' badgered you until you put a bullet into his head or roasted him until extra crispy. I decided to save you paper work."

"You are so good to me." I said with a slight sarcastic laugh. He chuckled and then pulled the tarp off quickly. Our eyes both fell onto the same empty area. Three boxes were missing. Clint looked back up at me as he dropped the tarp back down.

"Well, I don't suppose that's good."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Following the two men down the corridor at three in the morning…I realized how tired I was. Marlina was being flown in right now and Bruce was being flown over also. I was tired, cranky, and had just about enough with all of this superhero stuff…for tonight. I hadn't talked to Steve in so long- I was starting to forget what he sounded like. After another ignored phone call that I made about an hour ago, I decided I was going to corner Natasha and make her tell me. By make, I mean just simply ask…unless it proceeded to deadly force which would mean singeing that pretty red hair to black.

"Thanks to the agent who decided to give our mark a concussion. I recall saying no harm- if possible."

Clint nodded firmly, "I felt it was necessary for the protection of Peterson, Sir."

God, here we go…the shit was going to rat me out. Fury's brows rose in anticipation of an answer, "Protection from _what_ Agent Barton?"

Clint's eyes flickered to me and then to Fury quickly, "My partner Sir. She was about to kill him."

"That's exaggerating just a _little_ bit," I said with wide eyes. Clint rolled his with a huff.

"Your eyes were blue Marcy. We all know what happens after they go _blue_…" He made an explosion noise and made his hands dance around. My eyes narrowed for a moment and he pointed, "And that face…you make that face- right there."

"Because you drive me insane! I've been stuck in a 13x13 room with you for the past week and half. I'm just a little bit tired of _you_!" I pointed back. He chuckled lowly and cocked his head to the side.

"Some women would call that a blessing."

I growled moving toward him and Fury spoke loudly…very loudly, "Enough! I am not running a daycare here. I am running an operation…for _grown-ups_. As of an hour ago, you both are on leave. See you both in three weeks."

I sighed heavily as I watched Fury walk away. We wouldn't even know what the powder was until we were off leave. I rolled my eyes and punched Clint in the arm, "Seriously?"

"Hey…" he rubbed his shoulder although I know it didn't hurt.

"You're an asshole," I mumbled as I walked down the hall. I heard his footsteps behind me. He snickered and cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes as I stepped into my room. He followed me directly in. I tossed my already packed duffel from the mission onto the bed and unzipped it.

"You're in a hurry."

I started tossing things into it quickly. I was ready for a vacation away from this all. I felt like I was going to crack at any given moment. "Just tired of this place."

I caught sight of him at the doorway, arms crossed, unreadable look on his face, "Steve is in the hanger…saw his name on the roster when I signed the board."

My hands stilled on the duffel for a moment. He enjoyed making me writhe…another thing that infuriated me about him. I gnawed on my lip for a few seconds, "He's been ignoring my calls."

"I know." He said adjusting against the frame. His voice seemed softer then and it caught my attention. I turned slightly to observe him closer. He gave a quick tilt of his head, "I know a lot more than you think I do."

"Natasha…" I gave a dry laugh and laid out some days clothes. A quick shower and I was gone. I missed my apartment at the Tower. I was missing my friends who were on vacation. Steve, Thor, and Natasha were on 'call' for the next three weeks…after that it was Clint, Stark, and then myself. Stark, still working on his own business for clean energy, was off this last few weeks for meetings and whatnot. Honestly…I missed his playful sarcastic banter. "You know where he was?"

"Maryland." He glanced down the hallway suddenly and then his phone beeped. Maryland? He was supposed to be going to Michigan. He stared at it for a moment and clicked a few buttons before he gave a swift nod, "I'll see you on the plane ride home in an hour."

"Wouldn't miss it." I said with a smile. He winked and tapped the frame with his knuckles before he glanced down the hall once more and turned to leave. A heavy breath escaped as I plopped into the chair. I should really take advantage of these three weeks. Really take time for a vacation. The thought of seeing my mom popped into my head and I closed my eyes. I should clear it with Marlina- just to make sure.

"Hey there."

My eyes shot open with surprise. Steve stood in the doorway, duffel in one hand, and a handful of papers in the other. His hair was just a bit longer now, face clean shaven per usual, his modern attire hadn't changed. His eyes seemed bright, but slightly guarded-cautious. This nudged my interest…just a bit. Before I could control my brain or my mouth, the phrase shot out, "What's in Maryland?"

His eyes widened slightly, but didn't like completely surprised, "Don't waste time do you?"

"I tried calling you…several times. You know that right?"

"I'm fine Marcy. How are you?" He fidgeted with something in his pocket. The papers were slowly being clenched to death in his other. I shook my head and stood, shoving the chair under the desk.

"You made me feel like I had done something wrong Steven."

At the mention of his sir name…he stilled. His finger tapped the papers slowly as he stared into my eyes with such intensity. "That was not my intention. I apologize for that. I just…I went searching for something…someone."

I swallowed tightly as I nodded. I had an idea of who he was talking about, but of course, I dared to ask, "Did you find her?"

His face fell faintly and glanced down at his boots, "Yes…sort of. Her grave. She died about ten years ago."

My heart ached for him. I knew how difficult it was for him to wake up decades later, everyone he knew or loved…gone. If I had never asked this wouldn't have happened. I asked a few weeks ago, on a date, what had happened to Peggy. He couldn't answer that. Now he could. "You…stayed gone for a long time…are you okay?"

I didn't move toward him for comfort. I didn't feel an urge for some reason. This nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that I wasn't going to enjoy what he was about to tell me. I bit my tongue and waited as she shifted with a sigh. "I met her great granddaughter…Kate. She was kind enough to explain a lot of things to me. Show me around Maryland…her home. It's lovely there."

_Lovely._ I looked away suddenly. Of course, that explained the missed or _ignored_ calls. All of this picking and choosing between _two_ men…these two _superhero's_…these two _frustrating_ men had been absolutely for nothing. I should have stuck by myself. Just like I had for years. People will leave. They will always leave. This much was clear to me now.

"You know," I laughed as I grabbed my clothes off the bed. "I've got to get in the shower and get out of this suit. Clint and I have a ride to catch back to the Tower in less than an hour. I'd hate to make us late."

His eyes squinted his eyes a tad as he gave a tight smile, "I never expected to feel so connected with her Marcy."

I took in a deep breath, "Hey…no harm, right? I mean…it's not like we were together. You know? We were just friends. I think it's great….that you found someone…you can connect with."

He didn't move for a full minute. I fiddled with my clothes awkwardly and tried to plant my eyes somewhere else. Anywhere else but _him_. He stood straight abruptly and adjusted his bag, "You too. I'll see you in three weeks for switch, yea?"

"Sure." I let my eyes follow him out the door and past my window before I let myself breath. What was he talking about?

'_You too.' _I shook my head and slammed the room door before heading to the bathroom. This was normal for me. I could handle this. I _can_ handle this.

_People will leave Marcy…they will always leave. _No, not always. _Just you._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I was one of the first ones on the aircraft. I picked one of the seats closest to the ramp, quick exit, less people to talk to. Flight roster had six of us flying out today. The majority of the people would sit in front- away from me. My eyes followed Marlina as she was being escorted from the arriving aircraft to the lab. I had text her just about thirty minutes ago to ask her how she was doing. I hadn't received an answer yet. Leaning forward on my elbows I hoped she would turn my direction so I could at least wave. She didn't though…she kept right on moving. Clint passed her and nodded…she smiled. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes with a groan. She was always going to hate me.

Clint greeted a few people before he boarded the aircraft. He seemed to chipper for this time of morning. To _damn_ chipper. I wonder if he knew yet.

"_**I told him that I'd fight for you."**_

I opened my eyes just in time to see him stowing his duffel overhead in the netted compartment. His shirt lifted slightly revealing a firm and toned core. I averted my eyes rather quickly, but I still felt my face flush. He plopped down beside me with a moan, "I am so tired."

"Are you admitting your age?" I said with a quirked eyebrow. Turning back to look at him, his head was leaned back against the metal haul, his eyes closed, toothpick idly stuck between his lips. He tilted his head toward me, eyes dancing in the light, he gave an amused smirk.

"I'm always offended of how you bring my age to view."

I laughed, "I'm sure you are."

He handed me a piece of gum from his coat pocket and I accepted it easily. Something to keep me half conscious on our way to the Tower. His toothpick was in his hand now, eyes cast downward, he used the more pointed side of the pick to run across his jeans. "Do you really know how old I am?"

I had an idea although I had never cared about age. Obviously, I had even tried to start a relationship with a ninety year old man…in a twenty-five year old body. I shrugged and picked at a piece of invisible lint on my jeans. I paused in chewing the strawberry flavored gum, my favorite. "I've always thought you to be in your thirties."

"Thirty-six…next week is my birthday. How's that for old?" I met his eyes with a slight smirk. He looked away as a few more men boarded the aircraft. Time was good to him honestly. There were a few wrinkles surrounding his eyes, line creasing his forehead, a few deep lines surrounding the sides of his mouth. I smiled as I looked down.

"Well, lucky for you…I'm used to hanging with old guys."

He laughed as stuck the toothpick behind his ear. A movement I had seen him do several times when he was a smoker. The pilot's stepped on board and the ramp began to close, "I'm sorry…about…Maryland."

"I should have known that you would know. You know…everything." I said quietly.

"Tasha mentioned it. He asked for her help in tracking her down. It's not like he meant to find her granddaughter." I looked at him suddenly. He was defending him. After everything that had happened between the two…he was actually defending him. I scoffed at the thought. A few other passengers' eyes landed on me. They watched me…cautiously.

"You're siding with him."

"No…I'm saying I would have tried to track down the love of my life too."

"That's how you two are different, you know?" I shook my head feeling that defensive fire serge my veins. I crossed my arms defensively. "You just left."

"_**I walked away once. That isn't happening again."**_

He snorted and gathered his jacket along with his black back pack. The ship was airborne now. He must have been moving seats. _Figures. Run away Clint. _His cheeks were slightly red, the tips of his ears were red, knuckles almost white against his black jacket. He lowered his face toward me and whispered harshly, "I tried to find you Marcy. Every damn day until that body showed up. Do you know what that was like? Hmm? For any of us? No…you don't."

He stood and I gaped at him. I stuttered for a moment trying to find something to say, "I-I didn't know…I…"

"Who do you think found you for SHIELD?" He shook his head and stalked off to an empty seat in near the pilot's. I swallowed dryly, the gum wasn't helping now. He had been trying to find me all along. Maybe I had it all wrong. Maybe I had this whole thing backwards. Maybe it was me…not everyone else who kept on leaving. I sniffed and stared down at my phone. No missed calls or texts. Nothing. Obviously, it was clear to some, but not to me.

I was keeping everyone else away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

:o)

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Marcy James is my own creation**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there,

Yes- it has been a while. I decided to take a short break from writing. I wanted to get my new creative juices flowing. I haven't died although I was pretty sick this past week. I thought I was dying. Been working on some new ideas and possibly some new material. We shall see though.

If you haven't'….you should go read my:

Moments of Our Life Together

I think the majority of you would enjoy it. (Clint Fans) :o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Enough blabbering. On with the show.

Enjoy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I watched my mom move around the kitchen gracefully. She always amazed me how she could be cooking for tens upon tens of people but still be completely relaxed. It was Christmas and our entire family was over. Mom was checking on the turkey and dressing. I was cutting vegetables for the veggie tray. My aunt Carolina was a vegetarian. So in return, I was cutting up every single vegetable you could think of. 'Lina was finishing up the sweets that she volunteered to make. Truthfully, 'Lina couldn't cook…at all. She was a nerd, first and foremost. Secondly, she was a musician. She played the violin, piano, and flute. Cooking for her involved take out or/and a microwave.**

"**You alright dear?"**

**I looked up at my mom, her dark hair tied back into a loose bun. Bright brown eyes sparkled in the low lighting of the kitchen. I glanced down and realized I had finished all of the cucumbers. _Oh. _I shook my head and laid the knife down, "Just...things on my mind."**

"**Deacon is coming for dinner, right? I made his favorite…eggplant casserole." She smiled brightly and I returned it with the same enthusiasm. She loved Deacon. She called him her _'future son-in-law'_.**

"**He should be." I glanced at the clock, "He was finished with work about an hour ago."**

"**Lovely. Just lovely sweetie." She continued to move around the kitchen flawlessly. 'Lina was finally finished with the No Bake Cookies and Lemon Bars. Finally. Her hair was curled to perfection. I felt incomparable. I had just thrown on a pair of jeans, flats, plain t-shirt and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. Marlina was dressed like she was going out on a fancy date. Yellow dress that tied on the side, red jewelry, red heels. I rubbed my forehead. I felt a headache coming on.**

"**I'm going to go freshen up for dinner mom." Marlina said taking her apron off. She folded it and set it off to the side. I sighed in frustration as I grabbed a carrot and started chomping away at it. After 'Lina disappeared mom turned to me.**

"**You 'miz well tell me what's going on with you. Don't make me read your diary again."**

**I laughed and looked down at the vast options for veggies. My aunt should be pleased, "Yea…I was twelve. I don't keep a journal mom."**

"**I'll just ask Deacon…he tells me everything."**

**I huffed at that and she titled her head to the side slowly. Her face lit up and she grinned brightly at me, "You should tell him how you feel before he leaves for the Marine's Marcia. You will regret it for the rest of you life if you don't tell him."**

**It was either now or never. She continued, "Long distance relationships work. Look at your father and me. We made it eight months before he moved here. That's…"**

"**I joined the Marine's with Deacon," I spewed out quickly.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Standing in front of his door holding two plane tickets was crazy. For all I know he was so upset with me that he wouldn't want to speak with me let alone ride in a plane with me…or even stay a week with me at my mom's house. I shook my head and leaned against the wall. This was stupid. He wasn't going to want to go. I shoved off the wall and started to walk toward the elevator. His door opened and I froze. I've been caught trying to sneak away. I need to be more stealthy or just quick….or be brave for once.

"I was sure you were going to spend all evening out here…but you're leaving…so- that settles that." I turned just as he was about to close the door and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You looked for me?" The door stopped and I could hear him breathing. I stepped forward until I could see his face. He starred at the ground for a moment before his eyes floated up to mine. "Where you telling the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." He said quietly. I watched him swallow and he nodded back, "You wanna come in?"

I nodded sticking the plane tickets into my back pocket. He stepped back allowing me passage. I paused before making my way to the couch. The suitcase caught my attention, "Are…are you leaving?"

He gave an awkward laugh as he sat down in his recliner, "I'm trying to figure that out myself."

I sat down on the couch closet to him, "How come you haven't mentioned anything yet?"

He pressed his lips together as he scooted forward, he ran a hand through his gel less hair, and gave a long sigh, "You and Cap…you have or _had_ this _thing_ going on. You needed friends…or relationships or something firm to hold on to. So…I let it go. You have to admit Cap has a lot firmer grip on life than I do. Hell, he's even from another time period and he's more stable than I am. I'm…not…a whole man, you know? I'm rough around the edges. I've done _horrible_ things. I can't seem to stay in one place…I don't like to settle. Or at least that's the psycho blabber bullshit Banner told me."

He let out a bitter laugh as he stood abruptly, "You know what I realized…after I told you that I'd fight for you. Hell, I even considered ways to kill the man. I realized that…maybe you was right- the way you decided. I think you chose the right man. Even…even if I don't believe it. I think- I think you did the right thing."

I shifted my gaze down to the floor, "I think I'm too abrasive for him."

He snorted at that. He shook his head, "Nah…he just doesn't know how to handle you."

My eyes widened and eyebrows rose at that. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, that familiar pull down low. God, he was so damn sexy. I tried to hide the smile that was forming on my lips. He eased himself down on the cushion next to me and laced his fingers together. "You know…when I found out that you were dead. I literally…lost it."

I met his beautiful blue eyes with interest and sympathy. I could never explain the guilt and regret that I had for that. I couldn't put the feeling into words, "I'm so sorry."

"I was on a mission…with Tasha. I got word and I couldn't think. When we went in to the building- I almost got us killed. We were both hurt. I barely got her out of there alive. That scared me…that I could lose control of my emotions like that. That someone could affect me like that. So, I took a two month leave. Tasha went with me to make sure I didn't do anything _stupid_."

I nodded slowly, "And that's when…"

"She's a good person Marc'. Don't be angry with her for helping Cap. She's someone you want on your side. She's a good friend. You both are similar…in a lot of ways."

I smiled however small the smile was- I meant it. I rubbed my palms on my jeans, "Well, we both have really great hair."

He chuckled as he let his fingers run over strands of brown and blue, "That you do."

It became silent between us. He continued stroking the few strands that he had in his hand. I closed my eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, "Well, I guess I'll let you get to wherever you were going."

He let go of my hair and his eyes shifted to his luggage. He shrugged, "Nothing's set. I know I just want to get away from here. As much or _more_ than you. I haven't had actual time off in….a while."

"I have two plane tickets…you know, if…"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"You don't even know where we are going." I said with a laugh. He shook his head and smirked.

"Doesn't matter to me."

I smiled instantly and I handed him the ticket that I had in my back pocket. His eyes even smiled as he grinned, "First class…dang. You were gonna try to convince me to come, huh?"

"If that's what it took…yes." His hand was on my cheek and his lips extremely close to mine. I could feel his cool breath on my skin. His eyes flickered down as I finished the distance and captured his lips. I felt him deepen the kiss for three seconds before he pulled away. He swallowed dryly. "I'm…I'm not going to replace him."

I shook my head as I trailed my fingers from his neck to his jaw line, "You were here _long _before he was."

He smirked, "That sounded pretty cheesy…are you sure you don't just wanna get me in bed?"

I smiled at that, but didn't answer. I placed another kiss on his lips and he pulled me tighter. Thank God he didn't press on with that thought. Because would have been yes…repeatedly.

"You hungry? I was thinking of making crepes."

"You can't make crepes," I said following him with a smile trying to ignore the fact that I had an open ended invitation to his bed.

He shrugged, "Ah…well, see- I thought maybe you could show me."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Clint pulled the rental car into my mom's driveway. I had been shaking all the way from the airport. I was nervous as hell. Clint though…cool as a cucumber. As usual. I stared up at the yellow two story home trimmed out in white and I shook my head, "Nope. Let's go somewhere else. Florida is not that for away. We can go to Destin….or Key West. I've never been to Disney."

He rested his hand on mine, "It's too chilly for the beach…you'll be fine. Besides…this should be fun you know? You've been dead for three…four years, you have blue hair, you shoot fire from your fingertips…and you're bringing a guy home. This will be awkward and fun...lots and lots of fun."

"God you make it sound like I'm a teenager again."

He smirked, "You must have been a horrible teenager…"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Clint followed and moved to the back of the car to get the bags. I glared at him and he chuckled, "Go knock on the door…the shudders keep moving. She's knows we're here."

I made my way up the sidewalk and the door flew open. My mom looked like my mom…after all this time- she was still the same. Long brown hair in a loose bun, red sweater, dark jeans, and _white_ _tennis shoes_. I grinned and pretty much ran the rest of the way. I pressed myself deeper into her hug and breathed her in. She smelt like home. Vanilla, Cinnamon, and Lavender. How I missed that smell. She released me from the hug and her small, chilly hands were on my face, "It's good to have you home."

It was amazing the welcome that I received from my sister and my mother were completely day and night. She gave me quick squeeze and then bypassed me to…Clint. I watched the interaction between the two and suddenly I felt in the dark. He set down my suitcase and embraced my mom tightly before she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

I felt my mouth go slack, "Y-you know each other?"

Clint looked away with a slight smile as he picked up the suitcase. My mom just laughed, "We have so much to catch up on Marcia. So much. I'm putting you in your old room. Clint, you can take Marlina's old room."

_Marlina's old room?_ She winked at him and he made his way inside. I shook my head in disbelief. _Seriously_? How could he not tell me that he knew my _mom_? The image of seeing Clint and Marlina standing in the hallway talking over their coffee with slight smiles on their faces invaded my mind. Of course…he had been in contact with them from the beginning. _Sneaky_ _bastard_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Clint easily made himself at home, making me wonder how long he had actually spent here. He was quick to volunteer to help my mom fire up the grill. After which she looked at me and casually said, _'He's amazing on the grill sweetie. Wait until you have these steaks. He grills the best steaks.'_

I watched him from the dining room window as he stood tall with a beer in one hand and the steak pick in the other. The sleeves were pulled up on his gray zip up pullover. I could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he turned the steaks. I swallowed slightly as I imagined him grilling on a Sunday afternoon, kids running around the yard playing in the sprinklers, and...

"He came here to ask questions about you."

I turned my head toward my mom, she smiled softly. She wrapped her arm around me and I sighed, "He never told me."

"He explained that you two were _friends_." She said that with a smile and I felt myself blush slightly. She walked back toward the kitchen and I followed her slowly. I wondered how much he had actually told her. Surely…not _everything_. "He wanted to find you as much as we did. He searched through your room and talked to some people you knew around here. He's quite the detective."

"Well, it's kind of his job." I laughed nervously. She removed the fried squash from the burner and began mixing the mashed potatoes. She smiled in her work. She seemed happy. I gazed around at the various frames hanging on the walls. There were several pictures of 'Lina, her husband, and son. I felt cheated…I felt like I had let my future just run away without me. "I'm sorry for…you know…everything that I did…that happened."

She glanced up and gave a small smile before returning her attention back to the potatoes, "I _never_, for one second, thought you were dead. I just knew."

"Lina doesn't seem to feel that way…" I said sitting down at the island. My mom laughed, her perfect teeth smiling at me, lines crinkled around her eyes. Age had favored my mother- very well.

"Your sister is…well, she's your sister. I think she was the mostaffected by your disappearance." She glanced up, her eyes focusing on something behind me. I turned slightly realizing she was looking at Clint. He was pulling the steaks off the grill now. "When he showed up…it gave us hope. He made a promise that he would bring you back to me…to us. He kept his word."

He reached for the door handle and I nodded then with a faint smile, "He's a good man."

He grinned brightly as he closed the door behind him. I wasn't sure if he had heard what I said or not. He breezed on by me and tossed his beer bottle into the trash, "These are going to be the best steaks that you've ever had…in your life."

"That so?" I said with a smirk. He winked at me and sat the plate down on the counter beside my mother. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and I felt out of place for a moment. She smiled and handed him the potatoes.

"I keep telling Clint he's the son I never had," she smiled broadly. Funny, she used to say that about Deacon. "Did you get the package I sent you?"

He shifted his eyes toward mine and then moved toward the dining room table, "Um…yes…I did. I appreciate scarf Ellen."

I must have looked a bit clueless at that moment because my mom clarified, "He was admiring your scarves the last time he was here. I knitted him one. In fact…if I'm correct- which I am- it matches your blue and gray one."

She smiled softly and carried the salad to the table. I picked up the rolls and squash. It was like he was the son she never had. I couldn't remember if she had treated Deacon this warmly or not. That was so long ago. I was started to forget what he looked like. What it felt like to hug him or to smell his way too expensive cologne. Maybe that was a good thing. I didn't want to be plagued by past memories that I knew wouldn't help me move on with my life. Setting the bowls on the table- I watched them closely as they interacted with pleasant, easy conversation. I glanced up at the picture of my sister and I on the day I deployed. She was hugging me fiercely. I missed her. Deeply. I seated myself between them at the table and let out a small sigh as I started to fill my plate. Mom and Clint were jabbering away. He was laughing…that deep chuckle seemed to warm my heart. She was giggling that bright smile glittering in the dinning room light. She never acted like this when I used to invite Deacon over. He had won my mother over.

He had won her over completely. I smirked at the thought.

This could be my family. We could be a family again. I shook my head and took a sip of my wine, this _was _my family. The family had never changed- just me. I was the change.

"Clint told me about your…gift." _Speaking of change…_

I choked on my wine. Clutching the tablecloth with a death grip, I stole a glance at Clint who was shoving his mouth full of squash. I cocked an eyebrow and shrugged as I looked back down at my plate, "I'm not sure if it's a gift or not mom."

"Nonsense. You are helping people. You are part of a team. It's a gift."

My eyes connected with hers when she laid a chilly hand on my forearm. She smiled softly and I gave a timid nod. _It wasn't a gift mom_. She and Clint went back to chatting away. I threw in a few quips and agreements here and there. The subject changed suddenly, in fact, it was more like it flipped a 180'. I almost choked on my mashed potatoes this time, "I'm sorry?"

"I said that I still expect grandchildren from you even if you are gallivanting around the world saving lives. You can take a break Marcy and give me a few grandbabies. Taylor needs cousins you know." She grinned, Clint coughed with a strained laugh, and I…well I blanched.

"Gotta have a guy first mom," I said tightly. Her lips fell into a tight lipped smile as her eyes flickered back and forth between Clint and I. Besides…I was sure if I could have children with my condition. I took a lengthy sip of my wine.

Clint distracted my mom. I assume he felt my unease. "Tell me Ellen, you ever met Tony Stark?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After dinner, my wine glass (bottle actually) and I retired to the back porch. My mother, who is a bath freak, made her way upstairs for her nightly bath and book time. We wouldn't see her until morning. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and sipped the luscious red liquid. I wasn't feeling fuzzy, but relaxed. One night…just one night I would love to just turn the flame off. Just one night.

I turned my head at the sound of the glass door sliding open. Clint nodded and sat down beside me. I opened the cover a bit and he slid in next to me. The love seat was a rocker that was completely made from oak. My dad constructed it during the sixth year of my parents' marriage. It was her anniversary present.

"Sorry…my mom…she's something else."

He laughed and tapped his beer bottle with his finger sporadically, "I actually really like your mom. Coming from someone who pretty much never had parents. You're lucky."

I stilled for a moment, the glass close to my lips, "Did you meet my dad?"

"I did," he said with a slow nod before taking a swig of his beer.

I swallowed dryly and set the glass on the side table, "He was a good man…a good father."

"I think you are a lot like him. You both…are very peaceful to be around." I cocked an eyebrow at him and turned my head slightly. Peaceful? I think not. I am so not a peaceful person. "In the field- you are completely level headed. I envied that when we were in that god forsaken desert."

I laughed abruptly and he looked at me as if I had grown a second head, "I envied you."

He broke into a grin, "Your mom was right…we are alike. Scary."

I nodded, "Freaky huh?"

We fell into a comfortable silence then. Breathing in the night air I felt myself become still. My wine was forgotten. His beer sat abandoned on the porch railing. Maybe we calmed each other. I found myself leaning closer to him and before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me tightly. His nose buried into my hair. I sighed happily then. This was…is…this is what I want.

"I care about you Marcia," he whispered into my ear. I felt my stomach flutter slightly. _Care about you_. The way he said it…it was more of a _'really care about you' _tone_. _I swallowed nervously as I sat up slowly. His eyes connected with mine. They were guarded, slightly glassy. Was he expecting something in return? My breathing increased and he gave my hand a tight squeeze before he stood up.

He headed for the door and paused. I still hadn't said anything. _What's wrong with you James? Pull your shit together. _I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

He gave a small smirk as he whispered again. His voice sweet, soft, _caring_. "I just wanted you to know that. I really do care about you."

With that he entered the house and left me sitting there dumfounded, confused, and feeling stupid for not saying anything back. Care meaning love? Or just care meaning…always be there for you kind of feeling. Oh God, how did I _feel_ about this? I came to my mother's to help clear my mind and reset my life. Not…_fall in love _(because that's actually what he meant- you know Clint)…or at least that's what I thought he meant. _Love_. No. _You aren't in love_…

Yet.

I'm just over thinking this. Completely over thinking. _You aren't in love._

Are you?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review. **

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Chapter 14

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Warning: Long memory sequence.**

**Sorry- had to be written. **

**:o)**

Enjoy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I had been trying to call him all day. The home phone had to be disconnected or off the hook. Deacon told me that his dad had lost his job about two months ago, so I knew someone was home. I, honestly, was not surprised. His dad had this really, _really_ bad drinking problem. After his mom left or after she _abandoned_ them…things hadn't gotten considerably worse. Trudging through the woods, my rain coat on, thunder booming in the background- I almost turned around. I was already in trouble for breaking curfew four nights ago and I had just snuck out of the house. It was Deacon's fault…if I hadn't had to drag his drunk ass home, I would have made curfew just fine. My flash light flickered and I growled. I shook it a few times and the light burst back through the night. I sighed, "You better be at the damn hut…or I will kill you."**

**These woods had a reputation to creep me out at night. Deac knew that. Maybe he was hiding from me because of that fact. I saw the old shack, finally, and brushed a piece of wet hair from my eyes. This damn raincoat wasn't helping at all. The shack, or hut as Deac called it, had been abandoned for a while now. We technically were trespassing, but the old man who owned the land didn't seem to mind. We never bothered anything. We played here quite often when we were kids. Now it was just a place for us and a few close friends to drink and goof off. In worst case scenarios…Deacon slept there when his dad was horrible to him. The shack was an old house that had been built in the 1920's. It was a three room house, no bathroom. It consisted of a bedroom, living room, and a dining area/kitchen with a fireplace. The walls weren't painted…the wood was splintered. A few holes in the walls had been covered up by pieces of material I had taken from my mom. The fire place seemed to still be in good shape. We used that often.**

**I pushed open the door and the soft glow of the fire that he had built lit up the room. He turned toward me, not surprised that I was here, and then faced the fire again. Apparently he had been expecting me.**

"**Deacon, God…I've been trying to track you down." I shut the door and shrugged off my raincoat. I shook it and hung it on one of the many nails sticking out of the wall. "I've called your house, your job, Kyle's…I even went over to the pool hall and asked Bryan. And you know how much he scares the shit out of me…"**

**I turned back around and stopped. He was sitting cross legged on the blow up mattress in basketball shorts and a hoodie. His tennis shoes sat close to the fire. His eyes were fixed on the flames that engulfed the wood. I eased toward him.**

"**Deacon?" I whispered.**

**He finally looked at me as I neared. My mouth fell as I sat down heavily on the blow up mattress. "Oh my…Deacon…"**

**I reached out to touch his face and his pulled away. The right side of his face was swollen. Angry red, purple, and blue covered his right cheek, chin, and right eye. It was blood shot. My eyes shifted down as I caught sight of the bruises on his neck that resembled fingers. "Don't need your fuckin' pity Marc'. Go home."**

**I ignored him, "Your dad do this?"**

"**Who the fuck else would it be?" He spat as he glared at me. I back away slightly and his gaze softened. He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry…I'm just…I don't know. I'm worried about him. I shouldn't be, but damnit…I am."**

**I gnawed on my lip for a second, "He didn't answer the phone. I think that the Ford was outside Dickerson's when I went by the pool hall though."**

"**I hit him…with a lamp. Th-that one that my bought at the McKinley's yard sale. She loved that stupid ugly ass lamp." He gave a weak chuckle as he lifted a bottle of Jack to his lips. I hadn't noticed it before. I could smell it now. "You think I'll be like him?"**

**I lifted my eyes from the bottle to his. He was watching me closely. I shook my head and turned toward the fire as I moved back a bit further. I pulled his blanket around my shoulders. I was wet and cold. "You aren't him Deac…you never will be anything like that bastard."**

"**Still have his blood coursing through my veins Marc'." He took another sip of the amber colored liquid and turned slightly toward me. I could see his face full on now. There were a few butterfly bandages across his brow. "Harold fixed me up."**

**Harold, he was the old man that owned the land.**

"**He fixed me up, gave me a cooler with a few sandwiches, chips, and a bottle of water." I eyed the bottle of Jack closely. He held it out and I shook my head swiftly. He smirked, "I think its Kyle's…was in the cabinet in the corner."**

**I shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he took another few swigs. He swayed and then shook his head, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"**

**I shook my head, "No…I'm not. I've handled you before when you were drunk. I'm like a pro." **

**I finished with a smile, but it faded quickly. He leaned closer and I forced myself to stay still. His blue eyes were dull and cloudy. The small smirk he had on his lips grew, "You can handle me like a pro, hmm?"**

**The air changed then. He leaned closer as he clumsily sat the bottle on the ground. The fire crackled suddenly causing me to jump. I clutched the blanket tighter to my body. I shivered. I heard the rain pick up outside. The wind began to howl through the cracks in the walls. I swallowed dryly. "Maybe we should head back to my house Deac. Storm's gettin' worse."**

"**You're safe with me."**

**My eyes flickered back down to his as he pressed his lips against mine. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes…and blood. My lips parted further, I couldn't stop them. I had been waiting since I was twelve to kiss him. His lips were more skilled as they moved quickly against mine. He was suddenly on his knees, hands on either side of my head, his thumbs brushing against my faux diamond studs. His tongue brushed against mine and I moaned at the warmth. Six years. I waited for this moment six years. Suddenly his hands were under my shirt, his warm hands pressing against my soft stomach and I pushed him away gently. I shook my head.**

"**We can't…I-I'm dating Jarrod. We can't do this. This isn't right." He held onto my hips with firm fingers. His thumbs dipping under the waistband of my jeans. I swallowed feeling that familiar pool in my stomach. I had loved this feeling when fooling around with Jarrod. It was the sense of need, want, and urgency I loved. The need to be that close to someone. Although I hadn't been with anyone in that way…didn't mean that I wasn't experienced in other activities though. **

**Shaking his head, he pushed me back onto the mattress, further and further. I was falling. I wasn't fighting him like I should have been. I wanted this. I know I did. I felt wet drops hit my face quickly. I wiped them away thinking it was the rain, but I realized quickly it wasn't. I gently wiped the tears from his tender cheeks. He winced and he let out a sigh. The whiskey on his breath was incredibly strong. I should drag him back to the house and let my mother tend to his wounds. I should let him sober up on the couch in the living room. I should.**

"**You are the only thing…the only person that I care about Marcia."**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leaning against a tree about ten feet away from the broken down shack I could hear leaves crunching behind me. I had left the house early this morning, before Clint or mom had even woken. I wanted to see if it was still standing after all of these years. My eyes were glued to the engraving that Deacon and I had made the summer we were twelve.

**D & M 4 EV**

I smirked at the thought. Deacon had cut his hand when he was making deep lines through the wood. My mother had been the one to drive him to the hospital, which blessed him with fifteen stitches and a nice scar from the base of his thumb down to his forearm. I cried all the way to the house. Deacon was calm, my pink cardigan sweater wrapped around his left hand, right hand pulling me through the woods. He was trying to make jokes, but now…I remember the tears in his eyes. As usual, he put me first. I turned as the crunching stopped. Clint smiled and handed me a thermos.

"Compliments of your mom."

"Thank you," I said, taking the thermos with a smile. He swung his backpack around and produced two Styrofoam cups and a thick blanket rolled as tight as it would go. I scrunched up my eyebrows trying to figure how in the world he managed to cram that thing in there. "You got pancakes in there too?"

He chuckled and reached in once more. He held up two foil objects, "Bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits ma'am. Slightly warm."

He began to unfold the blanket out and I watched with a small smile. I glanced back at the house again before I eased down on the thick blanket. "This is the blanket that I used in the field when I was younger."

"Yea. Your mom gave me the backpack and thermos. Told me to follow the tree line South until I reached the red rock, turn right and follow the stream until it forked, then go left. Oddly enough..here I am."

"You've had your scavenger hunt for the day." I said as I poured our coffee out into the cups. He unwrapped the foil covering the biscuit before handing it to me. He glanced back at the shack as he sipped his coffee with care. I took a bite of my sandwich and watched him for a moment. "Mom never showed this place until now?"

He shook his head and dove into his biscuit, "Nope. She said it was private."

He chewed slowly, but I knew he was giving the place a good clear evaluation. The initials on the wall, the multicolored pieces of material, the front door was gone now and there was a clear view of an old broken down couch. "We played here a lot when we were young."

His eyes drifted back to me silently and he nodded slowly. He continued to eat quietly. His jaw moving strongly with each bite, each chew, each swallow. Even eating- he was sexy. I liked my lips and moved my eyes back to the shack, "Where was your first time?"

He choked. My eyes crinkled, my lips pursed together tightly to prevent laughter. His face was red and he pulled a bottle of water from somewhere in the pack. I glanced over wondering what else was in that thing. It was a bottomless pit. "What?"

"I asked where your first time was." His mouth fell open slightly and his eye flickered every where else, but to me. He scratched the back of his head and gave a small awkward laugh. "Did I embarrass you Hawkeye?"

He grinned at that, "Caught off guard…yes. Embarrassed…hm. You first."

I smirked, sadly. I shifted my eyes to the shack. He laughed deeply, "Seriously? Here?"

I didn't answer him right away and he ran his hand through his hair. "His dad had just beat the shit out of him…and I…I think I felt sorry for him. I don't know. I think I loved him. At least then I did. You know?"

He stared at the shack and nodded his head slowly, "I know. I get it. So…you two never…you said you never dated."

I shrugged, "I got up early, so I could sneak back into the house and get us breakfast. Came back and he was already up. Didn't remember anything from the night before. Apparently he had a lot more to drink than I had originally thought. So…I didn't say anything."

He reached out and tugged on hem of my pants just above the ankle. He dipped his head to catch my gaze, "You never said anything?"

I shook my head, "Two months later…we joined the Marine's. I-I think he remembered something though because about eleven months later, he asked me out on a date. I told him no. He just nodded and said he understood. He…gave me a kiss and then played with my earring that I had in my ear. It was something he did that night. I think he remembered…but…"

"It was too late."

"Yea. Things were different and I…couldn't bear to be hurt again by my best friend." I watched him silently as he stared into his cup of coffee. I wasn't fond of straight black coffee, but the smell and the warmth was slowly making my senses come alive. I could vaguely notice the constant tingling in my fingertips. The gentle hum in my ears. The Flame burning deep within. Not desire…but the Flame. I could feel it…constantly. I glanced over at Clint who was studying the shack with the up most scrutiny. It was either now or never. "Do you trust me?"

His head snapped back to me and he stilled for a moment. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Trust you?"

"Yes," I nodded swiftly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." He said firmly. He sat his coffee and what was left of his biscuit to the side. "With my life."

"Will you trust me to try something?"

He looked at me, head tilted to the right, eyes squinted together as if he were trying to read me. He gave a firm nod and cleared his throat, "Wh-what are you wanting to do?"

"Give me your hand," I said setting my coffee aside and holding my hand out palm up. He hesitated for a moment and then held his out. I ran my fingertips over his palm and he let out a slow breath. I heard him swallow.

"Your fingers are freezing." His eyes drifted to mine and I smirked with a shrug.

"The Flame runs very, very cold. I'm not sure why…" I quickly produced the Flame by running my fingers over the palm of my hand. His eyes flew from mine to the Flame. I could see the reflection in his eyes, the slight hint of worry, curiosity too. "You still trust me?"

His eyes never left the blue ball of flame that flickered brightly casting a blue glow over us. The chill from the burn off felt nice to me. Refreshing even. I moved the ball to his open hand and he flinched slightly as I dropped it in his hand. His lips parted slightly in amazement…relief maybe? "It's…it's not…"

"I can control it. Better than I thought I ever could. I've secretively been working with Stark." I watched it dance up his hand and arm. He laughed nervously. It extinguished quickly and I inhaled slowly, "I think…that since I'm part of what Crystal and Peterson were making or have made….maybe I can control it enough to make it not harmful to anyone. So that we can control the situation."

"We don't even know where they are Marc. Let's just enjoy what little vacation we have and not think about it."

"Stark emailed me. They found Crystal. They plan on going after him tomorrow. I want to be a part of that."

He shook his head violently and muttered a few obscene words. I sighed and tossed my coffee into the grass. I did the same to his. Time to start cleaning up because this picnic was a scrap. He started shoving things into the pack. "You said you trusted me."

"I do Marcy…just stay away from Crystal. Stark, Thor…Cap will handle it just fine," he stood yanking his bag off the ground. He was already on the move back to the house. I could feel the rain start up again. I folded the blanket quickly and jogged after him.

"I'm part of this team Clint. I'm part of whatever Crystal is planning to do. The Flame is inside me. I can control it. I just proved that."

He spun around, "And what if you can't Marcy? Huh? What if your worst fear comes to life and it swallows you and burns you to ash? Where does that leave me? Explaining to your mom how….no!"

I flinched at his outburst and bit my tongue hard, "I'm going. I would love the support of you coming with me." The rain was coming down harder now. I could feel the cool rain seeping into my clothes. He shook his head as he turned slightly toward the direction of the house. Reaching out a hand gently, I grasped onto his forearm, "You said you cared for me…let me do this then. I could have taken this guy down years ago Clint."

"All this because you feel guilty?" He shook his head.

"I need you there beside me." I pleaded stepping closer. My heart quickened seeing the rain drops flowing down his face freely. He brushed away the strands of wet hair away from my face. Turning my cheek into his palm I kissed it gently. "I care for you too, you know…"

His lips met mine and I tasted _him_…rain…coffee…bacon. It felt like a Sunday morning. Sunday morning's curled up under blankets, rain pouring down outside, thunder booming overhead as you make love. His hands on either side of my face pushing me back further. My back hit the tree behind me and I dropped the blanket. Moaning, he shuffled the back pack off and grabbed my thighs hauling me up higher. My legs wrapped around his waist tight as his hips bucked up. Breaking the kiss, he trailed warm kisses down my neck. I leaned my head back and stared up at the tree with wide eyes. I could barely feel the rain hitting us under the protection of the branches and leaves.

Clint raking his thumb over my nipple caught my attention. One hand under my shirt, the other resting on my hip. I moaned in pleasure as he pinched it, grinning lustfully.

"I'll go with you. I want to keep you safe." I looked into his eyes and he kissed me suddenly before thrusting up again. He growled softly, it echoed in my ears. God, how I _wanted_ him. His eyes drifted over to the shack. I smirked. "We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes," I caressed his face as he eased me back down to the ground. "I need to know everyone is safe. My mom will understand. I need to do this."

He gave a swift nod before he stilled, "Do you trust me?"

"Always." He picked up the backpack and the blanket before grabbing my hand. He brushed his lips over my knuckles before leading me off in the direction of shack.

_Always._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thank you for reading! Now…go review!**

–**wink-**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Marcy is an original character I created.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: **I enjoyed writing this…_thoroughly_. I know you all have be practically been licking the screen of your phones and computers when I put just a fraction of a 'hot scene' in the chapters. Well…here you go.

**Warning: Mature Content Ahead.**

You **HAVE** been warned.

Excuse the Mistakes- thanks.

**Enjoy.**

**:o)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

His lips were glued to my neck, just under my ear. I could feel his hot breath as he moved his kisses up and then back down and around to my lips. His fingers were firmly on my hips kneading them hard. His thumbs dipped into the waistband of my jeans. I laced my fingers through his wet hair and tugged slightly. He moaned as he stripped me of my sweater. He smirked at me, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously at me as he used his left hand to unhook my bra and then his right to unbutton my jeans. _Oh…he's a multi-tasker in stripping_. I grinned and felt…very _hot_ then.

"That's sexy," I mumbled into lips.

He chuckled, "I'm glad I can impress you." He hot lips descended onto my breasts and I gave a sharp cry. He sucked hard on the left nipple enough for my toes to curl. I shoved him away slightly and his eyes widened. I lifted the edges of his shirt and practically tore it off his body. He grinned and gave a light laugh, "Impatient thing, aren't you?"

His eyes danced over me and I unbuckled his jeans, "I think five years is enough to wait…don't you?"

He immediately became sober. His hands stilled on my wrists. I met his eyes with a question. He shook his head and my heart almost fell, "Once this starts…I'm…I'm not stopping…no interruptions. You're mine. All of you."

My lips parted slightly and I nodded blankly. His hands gave my wrists a squeeze, "Unless you tell me otherwise."

When his hands left mine, I unzipped his pants quickly and pushed my hand inside. He moaned as pulled my lips to his. His left hand wrapped up in my hair. He gently pulled out my hair tie. I shuffled out of my boots and pulled him toward the blanket that he had laid out on the dirty floor. It was sexy and crazy…having sex here…while it was raining. So many memories were in this house…shack. I wanted new ones. I wanted a new start where _he_ didn't follow me everywhere. A fresh life where _he_ wasn't held over my head for _every_ single thing. I broke away from his kiss and eased myself down on the blanket. I ran my hands over the plush cotton while he removed his boots. He eased down on his hands and knees, crawling over me with a small smirk lacing his face, "You are so beautiful."

He gave me a lazy kiss before his hands moved to my jeans. He straddled my leg as he unzipped them the rest of the way, pulling them down, taking my panties with them. I laid my head back and felt his lips touch my stomach, he moved down through my torso, and down on to my thighs. I gasped as fingers dove into me. His lips were back on mine and then suddenly, I was writhing under him. I could feel him pressing against my thigh. _Oh, I wanted him_. I pressed down into his hand as he sucked gently on my ear. My breath coming out in pants. I hadn't done anything in so long. He mumbled against my neck, "God, you're so tight Marcy."

"Clint," I moaned softly. My fingers fumbling with his jeans. I wanted him out of these things. _Now. _He pulled away kicking out of them. I sat up slightly, wrapping my hand around his length and gave him a few pumps. I felt his body tighten and he relaxed against me.

He shook his head, "I...I don't…"

I silenced him with my lips and pulled him forward. The question of protection died between us. I felt him slip in and my breath caught. I cried out as he gave a long hard thrust. He kissed my lips waiting for me to give him some kind of sign it was okay. A small smile laced my lips as the uncomfortable feeling dissipated. I ran my finger over his jaw and pulled his head sideways, just enough for me to lick the base of his neck directly under his Adams apple. He bucked into me again with a growl and he didn't stop this time. His pace quickened and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his left hand behind my head for support. The blanket slightly scooting back with each thrust.

I mumbled incoherent thoughts with each thrust, each touch, and now his lips were attached to my breasts. "Clint." I whispered softly. "Almo…"

Another thrust and I was crying out, blue spots in my vision, my legs tightened their grip as I let him ride me through the orgasm. He growled and picked up his pace just slightly earning another cry from me. He grunted, twice…and then his forehead tucked into my neck as his body stilled. I laced my fingers through his hair again and kissed his temple gently.

"Marcy," I met his eyes and he rubbed my cheek softly, "Your eyes…"

I smiled softly feeling the prickle of the familiar Flame climb down my hands and arms. His eyes never left mine, his hand now engulfed. I could see my reflection in his eyes, the Flame was moving gracefully through my hair. His eyes searched mine, moving over every inch of my face and the Flame. His swallowed as his eyes became shiny, "God…you are…you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

I let the Flame die down and slowly extinguish, "Are you sure? I mean…are you sure this is what you want?"

He kissed my nose then and I grinned as he grabbed the edge of the blanket and brought it over us as he rolled to the side. He reached over and grabbed the backpack, placing it under our heads, "I wouldn't have chased you around the world for years if I didn't."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I almost panicked…_almost_. Waking up naked and alone in a shack would have been horrible especially knowing I would have to face him later. But after I told myself to remain calm about ten times- I finally noticed Clint standing in the door. His jeans hung dangerously low on his hips and I smiled at the sight. There was a small fire going in the old fire place. His arms were crossed as he stared out into the woods surrounding the shack. He seemed to be in deep thought. I grabbed my panties and slipped them on along with my sweater. I pulled my boots on and the noise caused him to turn his head. He smiled brightly and pulled me into his arms.

"Did I wake you?" He kissed the top of my head and I pressed further into his bare chest. He was so incredibly warm.

"I noticed you weren't beside me anymore." He nodded, running his fingers through my hair. He looked away quickly and swallowed. I watched him closely, "You're worried."

"Tomorrow. Yea."

I pulled away slowly and leaned on the other side of the door frame. Gnawing on my lip I gazed outside into the fine mist. I idly wondered if my mom was concerned we weren't back yet. The thought quickly was put to rest knowing she would be thrilled if she actually knew the truth, "I can take care of myself you know?"

His gaze moved down to his boots, jeans slightly dirty from the dust and dirt that was on the floor. I shivered thinking about the spiders that were in here. We had slept on the floor. My mind scolded me, but heart suddenly slapped it in the face. _You love him_.

"No…just have a feeling something is going to happen."

"Is this about Steve?" I crossed my arms, feeling my sweater graze a few inches higher on my backside. He shook his head and gave a short sigh. "Then what's this about? You aren't losing me. I'm here Clint. All yours."

He stepped forward and his hands were warm on my face, the pads of his thumbs caressing my cheeks. He swallowed again as he seemed to be fighting back emotion. He pressed his lips against my lips and I responded very quickly, but he pulled away just as fast. He leaned his forehead against mine, "Marcy…you know that I…"

He shifted and I met his eyes when he pulled back. Clint paused before the pulled me into a tight embrace, "I know Clint."

Was this feeling he had so terrible? Was something really going to happen? I felt him smile against my cheek, "This is actually a beautiful place. Be a great place to live."

I laughed as I pulled away in search of my jeans. We needed to get back and explain our change of plans to my mom. "Right…if you like holes in the walls, bugs, and no door…"

He chuckled deeply, his eyes never leaving me. I met his gaze for a moment, "I'm pretty handy with a hammer."

I giggled slightly, "I bet you're handy with a lot of things."

His phone gave a ding and innuendo fell away. I slipped my boots on while watching his face read through the message. Suddenly he put the phone to his ear. The lines in his face were back, Agent Barton was present, "Sir."

I kept shifting my gaze over as I dusted the blanket off and began to fold it. It was quite obvious that while I was asleep, he had been in contact with our _boss_. I choked down the fear that rose up in my chest knowing that we would face Crystal tomorrow. His _plan_ that the little pipsqueak was referring to would be revealed. If we played our cards right and everyone was careful…casualties would be at a minimum.

"Yes Sir...Yes Sir...We would like to be involved Sir...And yes, I understand what this means...I'll take that Sir..." Clint's eyes connected with mine and they seemed glassy. My ears perked trying to hear whatever Fury was talking about. "I understand Sir...James and I will be in shortly...Thank you."

He slid the phone down into his pocket and he picked up his shirt silently shaking it before putting it on. I crossed my arms holding the blanket tightly to my chest, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just orders." He said with a short tone. I chewed on the inside of my lip waiting for him to continue. He grabbed the pan of water from outside and doused the fire. He snatched the backpack up off the floor and gave a swift nod, "We should get back to talk to your mom, yea?"

"Yea…we should." I walked past him and on out of the shack. I turned slightly toward the house as we began walking away. He slipped his hand into mine and gave it a quick squeeze. "Will you come back here with me one day?"

He looked a bit conflicted for a moment and then it disappeared. The lines were still etched in his face. He nodded, "I'll bring a few more blankets next time."

I smiled back at him as we continued to my mom's house. Something though, _something_ was nagging at me. Something was wrong.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Author Note:**

_Okay…now that I've finished with this chapter… I'm not sure that I like it or not. Everything happened that I wanted to happen…but I don't feel like it was my best writing or was it anywhere NEAR long enough for my tastes. I guess I just have such high expectations of myself._

_Anyways...next chapter…will be action and the scene probably split into halves…probably long. I think this story will only have around 20 chapters in it. Sequel is always a possibility._

**Thank You:**

_(I haven't done these in a LONG time- they are overdue)_

First of all….22 7 Favorites, 358 Follows, & 208 Reviews…outstanding. You all are super amazing. NEVER have I received such attention and been involved in such a supportive and welcoming Fandom before. You ALL rock!

**:::::::::::**

emberlies- Thank you for the constant reviews. I can always count on you…on this story and as well as my others. :o)

badwolfette21- Happy fangirl yet?

Missing A Muse- Clint IS irresistible. And I kinda think the actor is irresistible too. Seeing the New Bourne movie tonight! Yum.

Phoenixstar7- You commented back on Ch12…back in June. I STILL go to that review and read when I need a pick-me-up. Love Love Love this review. :o) Hope you are still enjoying the story!

FrostGiant- Thank you so much! For some reason my writing skills just came to life when I started writing this story. It's really shaped me into a successful writer. :o) Thank you. And yes…I love Clint/OC. Really good ones. There are a few out there.

ChaosHasCome- Thank you! I do believe she and Clint are so much alike- in many ways.

_And thank you for every else who is reviewing! I take the reviews that stick out to me the most and comment. Please **do not** feel offended and Please **do keep** on reviewing. All of your reviews keep me going on this story. Thank you all for your amazing support._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avengers or the characters.**

**Marcy James is created by me.**


	16. Chapter 16

This just pretty much jumps into everything.

Here we go.

Enjoy.

:o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Good to be working with you again Sparky." Steve said with a nod as he passed by me. We had just received our mission statements, warnings, and orders. I couldn't shake the feeling. The feeling Clint had mentioned. The way he had acted…it was too much to ignore. That feeling was in the back of my brain eating away. My attention tore through my thoughts as Stark tossed Bruce a bottle of…green liquid stuff. Bruce laughed as he caught it. Obviously, I had missed quite a bit while the team was parted.**

**Steve moved to Natasha's side just as Bruce sat down beside me, "Stark calls this my 'Go-Go' juice. Helps me clear my mind for a big mission."**

"**Looks like he blended up some weeds." I examined it closely. He shrugged as he shook his head. He lowered his voice and leaned closer.**

"**Tastes like shit." I laughed. He gave a swift nod, "Pardon me."**

**He stood quickly and made his way to my _sister_. I gave a soft smile which she returned, surprisingly. Many, many things have changed. Stark sat down in Bruce's chair. I eyed him closely, "Why's your boyfriend so _pissy_ today?"**

**My eyes widened at the word _boyfriend_ and Tony waved it off, "Old news. Listen…" he leaned closer as his eyes darted at everyone. "I've been working on something…huge. The very first mission that we were called out on…was cancelled because they found the antidote, correct?"**

"**Old news Tony," I said raising my eyebrow expectantly. I glanced over at Clint. He was red in the face whispering harshly to Fury and Steve. I sighed and shifted my eyes to Natasha. She was already on her way to them. **

"**Then why are going on this mission?"**

**I snapped my head back toward him, "To apprehend Crystal. Retrieve the drug and…."**

**He shoved his phone into my hands, "The antidote was never delivered. The antidote was men in gas masks executing everyone and then SHIELD covering it up."**

**Scrolling over the images one by one, there were dead bodies, burnt down buildings, craters, ash….more dead bodies. I swallowed thickly. This was a test site. "Dream is the US's drug that fell into the wrong hands. SHIELD…Avengers…whatever the hell we are….we are cleaning up the aftermath. Some new baby that was put on guard for a shipment of Dream failed his mission."**

"**Peterson…." I started.**

"**Middle man. Crystal used to work for SHIELD's more….unrespectable departments."**

**I drew in a deep breath, "Wow…when you say you are going to dig…you really dig don't you?"**

"**I had some help." His eyes shifted to his right and I followed them. Clint had stopped talking and was staring directly at me. He knew. This entire time…he knew. That explains why he was so willing, so eager to keep me away for the next few weeks. He didn't want me knowing, having any part of this. Standing up quickly, I adjusted my ponytail and strolled over to the arguing four.**

**Fury stopped immediately and shifted his fiery gaze to me, "Sergeant…"**

"**Crystal worked for SHIELD? You didn't think it was best to tell us? Any of us? Or just me? Which is it?" Everyone froze. I could feel dozens of eyes on me now. I was working for the same organization that turned me into what I am now. Answers were greatly appreciated and greatly demanded. I looked to Clint, "And you _knew_."**

"**My orders were…"**

"**You and your damn orders. Always your _fucking_ orders." I snapped. Natasha shifted her stance as if she was waiting for me to explode. **

"**Marcy, I…"**

"**Director Fury, the ship is ready. The mission is green for go." Hill stood docile beside me as if she hadn't heard a single thing. Who was I kidding? She probably already knew. Fury nodded and Hill turned sharply in her high heeled boots and marched down the corridor. **

**Fury turned his attention to me, "You would be best to know your place on my boat Sergeant James."**

"**Then maybe you should kick me the hell off this boat," I suggested before turning away and following Hill's direction. My hands shook. My fingers were tingling. I mumbled to myself, "Save it for Crystal Marcy."**

"**Marcy!" I heard Clint call after me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Marcy…wait!"**

**I paused in the hanger door and he grabbed my arm pulling me away from the crowd. I watched as Thor greeted Stark (who was in full uniform now). "What?"**

"**I'm sorry…I should have said something, but I…"**

"**Was under orders…sure. I get it Clint. I got it five years ago- I get it now." I started to walk away and he jerked me back. I narrowed my eyes at him.**

"**I didn't tell you because I, yea, I had orders, but…I felt guilty. You…why you are the way you are now, is my fault. If I had never requested you…you would never be in this…all of this."**

"**What?" He sighed. **

"**I had a choice of who to pick for my covers in the desert. Deacon was our first choice. After he was killed in action. It was you…you stuck out to me. You were the one I wanted…all along. I knew I could trust you."**

**I gaped at him, "You should have told me." There was a crash suddenly. I spun around and looked for the source, "What was that?"**

"**You should run Marcy." The ground began shaking. Something wasn't right. I saw smoke coming from the ground. The deck of the cargo hold had turned into concrete…a road. I glanced around at the trees that were half burnt inside the loading dock. No one seemed to notice. Was I hallucinating? My heart began to beat faster, a slow ache began to spread throughout my body.**

_**Come on, wake up, wake up.**_

**My eyes snapped back to Clint, his eyes had glazed over with a milky white haze. I stepped back instantaneously. His hand was wrapped around my forearm squeezing tightly. He was hurting me. The ground shook as something exploded around us. I whined, "Clint. Stop."**

**Another crash. _Marcy! Wake up!_**

**Clint grinned wickedly at me, "You should run from me."**

"Get up! Come on Marcy! Get the hell up!" My ears buzzed as the sound came rushing back to them. My head burned. My body ached…I felt cold…unusually cold. I forced my eyes open, Natasha was a startling sight. Her mask was gone, her hair was limp and caked in mud, and her lip split open, blood dripping off her chin. She didn't seem to be too alarmed at her condition or maybe she didn't know. "Can you move? We aren't safe here."

I shifted my legs and hissed. My hands gripped my left thigh, the pain was intense, "Where are the others?"

"Stark is trying to contact Fury. Thor is trying to get Bruce's attention. I'm not sure were Cap or Clint are….which is why we need to move." She helped me stand. My eyes drifted down to the bloody arrow that was on the ground. She had removed it from my leg while I was unconscious. I looked up at the building we were beside and moaned as we began walking, "Quite a tumble you took there. You were lucky you were already out."

We tried to melt our bodies as close to the wall as we could. My finger tips tingled when I saw the blue flame engulfed buildings. We arrived to find everything peaceful, the city like a ghost town. The horde of people came from no where, thrashing and hitting us with everything they had. Somehow…_somehow_…Clint and Steve had lost their breathing kit in the process.

I suddenly felt something was off. Reaching up I gasped, the mask…it was gone. Along with my eye mask. I wish I could remember something. I glanced back at the building. I must have really hit my head upon impact…which would explain the headache that was developing. I'm sure I had a concussion.

"Nat," she glanced back at me. Her mask was gone too. I touched my nose with my index finger and she shook her head.

"The crowd had canisters. The air is clean. It's a powder that's released when the canister blows. Eyes, nose, mouth…doesn't matter. We just happened to be far enough away."

I could faintly hear Clint screaming at me to get away while he fell to his knees, rubbing his face, and coughing. The moment his eyes turned that milky white…I knew. I scrunched my eyebrows trying to remember more of the events, "Cap and Clint were in the middle. We didn't expect Hulk to acceptable to it."

Her face fell with a shake of her head, "No…we didn't."

After that, we were quiet as we tried to slink across the town without being noticed. We needed to get back to the ship and try to get out of here. I wasn't crazy about leaving our teammates, but if we didn't they were going to kill us. My heart dropped at the thought of one of my friends living with the guilt of hurting us…or Clint having to live with it. I winced and fell against the wall, my thigh was bleeding heavily now. My vision was wavering. Any person who was half a tracker would be able to follow my blood trail. Natasha looked as if she was thinking the same thing.

"You go. The ship is about three hundred feet away. If you sprint…I'll cover you."

"There's a hundred of them Marcy…not to mention a super soldier and an excellent marksman out there. He's already wounded you once." Her eyes narrowed as I laughed quietly. I took the extra cloth she was carrying and put it over my wound. Pulling the strap of material tighter I whined as quietly as I could. I can do this. _You can do this_. I survived war….I've survived worse. _Right?_

I wiggled my bloody fingers at her, "I light up, remember? Go. If you don't send back help- I'll toast your ass."

One corner of her mouth drew to a small smile, "If you climb to the highest part of the city, I'll have Stark find you."

"I'll make sure he sees me." She nodded and continued down the wall. I turned the opposite direction heading to the front. I gave a quick glance behind me. There were several _people_ already surrounding me. Their faces were cover in mud, blood, different paints. Their hands were holding weapons of pretty much anything that could kill. I limped faster to the middle of the town square. I gazed around nonchalantly and caught sight of Natasha almost to the ship.

I shook my head and mumbled, "You're an _idiot_ Marcy."

One of the _infected_ lunged at me. I gave him a swift kick as I dodged. He landed hard on the ground with a growl. I winced and my hand flew to my wound. I couldn't do too many of those kicks. But as another infected took her turn with her knife, I didn't hesitate. I kicked it away from her quickly. Glancing over in Natasha's previous direction, I could see her struggling with three of the infected. A few from the group were starting to slowly head her way. I needed to devise a distraction of some sort, so that she could escape. If she didn't escape…we were all in serious trouble. I looked at the small group around me and I felt pained suddenly, "I'm very, very sorry."

My hands began to burn instantly. Their face's hardened as the sight. Large balls of Flame grew from my palms and I threw them hard into the crowd. I didn't want to burn them. I just wanted to scare them. Injury was not on my list of to do. I threw another ball into the crowd knocking a few people on their backs. I limped away further into the center of the town. Natasha was taking off and it was time for me to get away…get somewhere high. A scream erupted behind me and I turned on my heel, a sharp pain appeared on my arm. A teenager about the age of sixteen held her knife up again, so that she could stab me. I felt my rage grow suddenly and I pushed all of the Flame I could from my hands. The Flame was like a wave shooting across her pushing the others back. I felt my eyes burn. I let out an emotional scream as I pushed and pushed the Flame out further.

Suddenly I was flying threw the air. I landed heavily on my side against the town square fountain. I blinked rapidly and tried to pick myself up. Hands were on me in an instant, pulling me off the ground and tossing me again. I saw blue…blue and red…and white. Steve. My back collided with the building wall and I thumped hard against the ground. The wind left my lungs and I gasped for air.

"Steve," I choked out as I tried to stand again. "Steve! It's me! Marcy!"

His eyes were clouded, his Captain America mask gone, face decorated with mud and paint. He thought he was one of them…a warrior of some sort. I pushed another wave of Flame from my hand and he flew back. He landed hard, half in and half out of the fountain. He didn't move. I pushed myself on to my feet, knees wobbling. _You can do this_.

The people…they caught my attention then. They were all on the ground, scattered…rubbing their heads…moaning. They were coherent. My eyes brightened. The Flame…it was burning the effects of the powder off.

"Well done, I should say." Clapping filled my ears.

Turning quickly, prepared for anything I came face to face with…Crystal. His picture that I had seen in his file was normal. He was normal any longer. He grinned at me. He perfectly straight white teeth peeked out behind his blue lips. Half of his face was burned away, black left in its place. White hair was stringy and scarce. His eyes were a hazy blue, finger nails…blue. _Oh God_…was I going to turn into _him_ some day? The burns were present in the areas I could see, his arms, neck, face, hands. He must have realized I was gawking at him. Studying his appearance. He laughed broadly.

"Yes…testing has its ups and downs. Obviously." His British voice thick with sarcasm. I took two steps forward. _You can do this Marcy_. My leg quivered as a rush of dizziness swept over me. _Not if you die of blood loss first_.

"I'm here to take you in- on behalf of SHIELD." I stood taller. I could feel the blood running down my leg…blood dripping from my fingertips. He laughed again.

"Brave little Marcia. I know all about you. You…" he nodded walking closer. The limp in his right side was prevalent. "You were my best accident. Peterson…he was a fool. Tell a man to save the last sample and he shoves it straight into you."

"Then you know what I can do, you best remember that." I said producing the Flame from my fingers. He grinned wickedly and he narrowed his eyes. I stepped back when he abruptly caught fire. Not Flame…but actual _fire_. Colors of yellow, blue, and red danced on him. I could hear his skin sizzling yet he made no emotion that he was in pain. The formula hadn't worked quite that well for him.

He let out a primal roar as fire shot from his hands and sent me back. I skidded along the road and I laid there for a moment as the pain over took my body. I was _burning_. I rolled on the ground. It was burning through my suit. Some kind of acid. I forced myself to go all Flame…the only way I knew to counteract the burn.

"Marcy!" Steve started toward me and I screamed, "No! Stay back! Get Stark!"

He nodded and took off running toward the cliffs. He was going to high ground. The exact thing I should have done and waited for back up. I stood and pushed the Flame out again. It hit Crystal with such force that it even knocked me against the truck that was directly behind me. I felt a hand wrap around my throat then. My eyes met…Clint's. I could feel that the Flame was burning his skin, but he seemed not to register the pain. "Cl-i-n-t."

I let the Flame die down, not wanting to hurt him. Clawing at his arm, he slammed me back into the truck again, the window cracking when my head hit it. "C-l-i…"

My vision started to fade and I began to panic. He wasn't going to kill me. I wasn't going to let that happen. I reached for anything I could as he slammed me back against the truck again, this time the window shattered. My fingers found his arrows. My vision was about to go. I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved the arrow into his stomach.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**To be continued…on the next chapter.**

**hehe**

Thank you SO much for reading.

:o)

**Hailey-Stone**: YAY! Aren't you excited?! I updated! *happy dance*

**MustangLover97:** Thank you! I haven't a clue about a sequel yet…I want to and I may have a few ideas bouncing around in my head. We shall see.

**Brandibuckeye:** Thanks, I was kinda worried about writing it.

**Missing A Muse**: I know! I have to admit…Clint and Marcy are hot together. Little secret…I planned them all along. I just love conflict though. Makes for something interesting. We shall see how her sister views her after these next few chapters. :o)

A**katsukigurl93**: Thanks you for reading and for your review. I appreciate it!

**Lauren1220**: Thanks for the support! :o) And the little pep-talk.

**Guest****:** I'm so sorry that my story lost interest for you. Personally, coming from a reader and also a writer- I think many stories have ups and downs, twists and turns, and a few things we do not enjoy about the story. But I do believe that if/when the author pulls the story back together in the end and it makes sense and is beautifully written…then, well, the writer did something amazing. I've read a lot of FF and a lot of Fictional books that are like this. I really do appreciate your opinion and will keep that in mind. I hope that in the future- you will enjoy more stories from me again. Thanks for reading and commenting.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Avengers**

**Marcy James is created by me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy**

**:o)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Here…you wear this." I looked down at the necklace that held his lucky penny. **

**Shaking my head, I tried to give it back to him, "No…no. This is your good luck." **

**He glanced over at the room full of _superheros_. Everyone was congregating in the doorway. The meeting was almost ready to start. I saw him swallow. I cocked my head to the side, "What is it? What are you not telling me?"**

**He met my eyes and gave a soft smirk as he reached for my hand. He brought it to his lips before he pressed it against his chest, "You are my good luck."**

**I stared at him for a moment and remembered his words from yesterday afternoon.**

'…**_just have a feeling something is going to happen.' _He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand, "Just wear the chain, promise?"**

**I nodded slowly, searching his eyes for some clue as to what was going on, "I promise."**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Clint's eyebrows drew together as he dropped his grip from my neck. I fell to my knees in a second clutching my chest, coughing, fighting for air. My eyes met Clint's as he grabbed the arrow that was lodged in his stomach, just below his left rib. Stumbling back, he grunted as he gave a pained cry. He hit the edge of a cab that was parked by the fountain. He slid down the side of the car, back leaning against the tire, his breathing was shallow. I crawled on my hands and knees to him.

"Clint?" _Oh my God…what did I do? _Blood poured out of his wound into his hand. I grabbed nearest thing I could find, a tattered sweater someone had abandoned. _He was trying to kill you, remember?_

His eyes met mine as I placed the sweater against his stomach. His took in a sharp breath. The milky white haze was disappearing slowly. He was beginning to sober up. His blue eyes were pained as he held the sweater tighter to his stomach, he shook his head, "I'm…I'm so…"

"Shhh..." I brought my hands to his face. His eyes pooled with tears as he looked down at my leg. The light colored bandage now red. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He lifted his right hand, fingers grazed my neck and I tried not flinch, but I failed. His eyes darkened. "You need….to get away. There's…a…tower on the other side," he hissed as he moved slightly. He looked over his left shoulder and gave a barely noticeable nod. "Over the hill. There's a call radio."

I turned my head swiftly upon hearing another explosion. Loud, unforgiving cries of pain. I scooted away from him and hovered behind the car that was blocking us from Crystal's view. He was _burning_ people. _You need to get out there. _I swallowed dryly and licked my lips tasting dirt and blood. _You can save those people Marcy. _Crystal laughed broadly as shot fire from his fingers into the scattering crowd. I bit my lip hard and settled back down behind the car. Clint was watching me closely, his eyes slowly drooping. He was fighting hard to stay awake. I moved back to him quietly, I didn't want to draw any attention to our location. Reaching underneath the neckline of my suit, I brought out the lucky penny. His brows drew together as I took it off. He was trying to grab it shaking his head, "No…"

I forced it over his head, "You are a one superstitious bastard, you know that?"

"Marcy…" he warned. My eyes caught the flicker of something in the night sky and I smirked. I pressed my lips to his quickly. He responded weakly. "Don't."

Stark suddenly landed behind the cars, he crouched down as his mask flipping up, "Shot yourself Robin Hood? That takes talent."

I looked over at Crystal. Cap was fighting him. Natasha had landed the ship, she and Thor were standing at the body of the ramp fighting off the people who were still infected. I wondered for a moment where Bruce was. _You need to get out there._ I looked back at the men just as Clint glared at him, "Get…her out of…here."

Stark's eyes flickered over to me and then at my injuries. He made no move toward me. I nodded at him as I gave Clint another quick kiss, "I understand why you didn't tell me."

Stark gave me a nod as I looked at him. I placed my hand seven inches above the wound and melted the arrow until it broke off. "This should make it easier to carry him. Be careful with him Tony."

"Won't let 'cha down Fireball."

"Marc…don't go." I gave Clint one last look before Stark scooped him up. Clint kept protesting. I ignored him as I sprinted away toward Cap and Crystal. I raised my hand and threw out a ball of fire knocking Crystal off his feet. My leg was going numb…finally some relief. Cap kept his shield in front of him waiting for Crystal to move. He just laughed as he crawled to his knees.

"This is it Crystal! You have no where to go." Cap said sternly. Crystal waved him off and met my fiery gaze.

"Oh Marcia…what fun you are!" He kept laughing as I stepped toward him. "Hopefully you will be able to save him…unlike Deacon."

My steps faltered at the mention of his name. Crystal stood shakily, fire still sizzling at his fingers, "I know everything about you. You are my creation see?"

"Marcy, don't. He's just trying to get inside your head. Cap tried to distract me. I shook my head and tried to shove him out of the way, to no avail of course. The SHIELD agents moved in suddenly, guns loaded with tranquilizers. I met Crystal's eyes once more and he winked. I shuddered at his cool demeanor. Obviously, he no plans to make an escape.

I whispered harshly to Cap, "This is a trick."

"We've done our jobs. Let SHIELD do theirs."

"This is way too easy, do you remember what we had to go through? And all of a sudden, he's all smiles and lets them take him." I grumbled frustrated. Cap sighed at that moment.

"I'll go, make sure he doesn't wake up before he gets to holding." I looked back at Crystal. He was unconscious, in restraints, and smoking….water vapor…like he had just had water sprayed upon him. I started thinking about Stark's antidote to the Flame. I wondered if it would kill him like it almost had with me.

Steve squeezed my shoulder as he followed the agents to the secondary ship. Natasha was heading my way. I felt myself sway. She was cleaner now, I imagined she looked a lot better than me. "You should let medical examine you."

"Clint?" I whispered unsure of myself. I backed myself against the wall behind us. Leaning on it for support, I wrapped my fingers around the knife wound. I wasn't sure if she knew about me deliberately stabbing Clint or not. I'm not sure if I wanted her to know.

"You missed all the major organs. He's extremely weak from losing blood, the effects of the powder are somewhat present, but they are dissipating." She paused before grabbing my left arm and swinging it over her head. I hissed from the sudden movement. "He's a fighter…always has been."

I laughed bitterly, "I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted him to stop."

"You did fine." She walked at a very slow pace allowing me to hobble, groan, and hiss as much as I wanted. I caught sight of the secondary ship taking off. Cap was standing about forty feet away from it. He was shaking his head when he turned. Natasha looked displeased. "What's going on?"

Steve shook his head, "They are taking him where…he won't be found or escape…according to them."

"They're going to experiment on him," I mumbled feeling dizzier by the second. Steve reached out to steady me before giving in and picking me up completely. My leg had long gone numb. My head was beginning to tingle. I had the sneaking suspicion I was about to pass out.

Steve spoke softly, but I could still feel the deep rumble in his chest. I was almost gone now. "How do you know that?"

"Because it's what they wanted to do to me…"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sitting in the middle of Clint's bed surrounded by his clothes, I felt horrible. Groggy, slightly in pain, but mostly horrible. I tossed my pain meds back into my backpack and then continued packing his clothes into his suitcase. I had already packed my room. My things already stacked neatly on the ship that was taking me home. The Helicarrier had been exceptionally quiet the last month, well, since the whole Crystal fiasco. Shortly after inclosing Crystal in his lifetime cell- he escaped with two tanks of the Flame component that they had drawn from him. SHIELD had no choice other than to terminate him immediately in fear that he would do something harmful to the country that they had stored him in…even if it was desert.

A knock filtered in and my eyes slowly rose to meet Tony's. He gave a swift nod, hands now in his pockets, black shirt with some unknown metal rock band plastered on his shirt. He had been here the past week going over new creations with Bruce. I haven't said much to anyone since everything that happened. Yes…I felt terrible about that. They all were my friends after all.

"Just passed the Captain. Heard he's shipping out to Maryland." I nodded slowly. Steve was dropped in an hour ago to say farewell until my leave was over. Then he went as far as to say that he would love for me to meet Kate. He thought I would like her. Truthfully, I had no qualms about that. I would love to meet her…one day. Tony watched me closely and I mumbled a 'yep'. "You seen Natasha lately?"

"Left yesterday…Barbados maybe? I don't know…she didn't really mention an exact place."

Tony just nodded, "I'll ask Banner. They've been buddy, buddy here lately."

I scrunched my eyebrows at that. I hadn't noticed, really, I hadn't. I sighed pushing myself up slowly. My left was still tender, my muscles were still putting themselves back together. The arrow and blood loss had done quite a bit of damage. "You wanna ask me something or you just wanna chit chat?"

I didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out that way. He gave a chuckle and smirked, "There's still an apartment available at the tower, you know."

"I just really want to get home…to my mom's. I kinda ran out on her before this whole Crystal thing happened."

Tony nodded, "Well, it's there. I'll see you in a month, yea?"

"Sure." Medical leave…one month left. I could make it. I sighed as I zipped up the last of the suit cases and buzzed personnel asking them to get the bags. I was so friggn' tired, but I couldn't rest until I got home to my mom's. I glanced over at the necklace sitting lonely on the desk. My fingers traced over the penny before I picked it up, sliding it over my head. _Feels better wearing it._

I followed the men into the cargo loading and limped onto the ship. I was ready for the day that I wouldn't limp. This though…was nothing compared to my time in the desert…with Deacon.

"Sergeant James," an agent nodded. He smiled at me sweetly. He was young, probably around my sister's age. New…brand new. _New faces to replace the ones that were lost. _"Heading home for leave ma'am?"

"Yes. Ready to relax. I'm pretty sure I'll be ready for this place again after a week though."

"You sound like me…my wife tells me that I'm a workaholic."

"Just doing what we love though, right?"

He nodded, smiling broadly, "Yes ma'am."

I nestled myself down in a seat. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Was this really what I loved? Part of it anyways. Part of me wanted to know what it felt to come home to a family…a husband…children. I wanted that more than anything. Could a person as scarred and messed up as _me_ have children? Raise them correctly? I opened my eyes and stared at my left arm. The exact place where Crystal had burned me. The one place my suit failed to protect. Ugly burns were now scarred over…tender, very tender scars. I tried to imagine Clint's smile as I leaned my head back. I fingered the lucky penny at the end of the chain slowly. I was trying to store every last single detail to memory. I needed to push past thoughts away. _Move on_, as my mother would say. I clutched my backpack closer and sniffed away tears. I _needed_ home.

**Mom sat the backpack on top of the table. By the large thump it made, I knew it was heavy. She grabbed my star gazing blanket and placed it gently beside it. I stared at it with unease. What was she expecting me to do?**

"**There's enough food in the cooler for two days. Your medications are in the front pouch and there's bug spray…matches…a crossword puzzle book. Toilet paper…I can't remember what else. I…I just threw some things in there."**

"**Mom…are you trying to tell me something here? Cause I'm not getting it." I said motioning to the backpack.**

"**You…are not my daughter. You are the shell of someone I once knew." She wrung her hands together for a few seconds longer before continuing. "It was horrible what happened to Deacon honey…but you _need_ to move on. You need to find what little strength there is left and push that to the very top. You need to live…for _him_. Otherwise…"**

**She brushed away tears suddenly and I swallowed my own. I caught my reflection in the mirror…the stitches left a terrifying mark on my neck, my black eye was now yellows and browns. My arm didn't hurt so much….my leg ached constantly. My shrapnel wounds…I sighed mentally. Well, those were a different story. **

**She continued, looking me straight in the eye, "Otherwise everything he did for _you_…is completely pointless.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Thank you everyone who is reading and also, to everyone who is reviewing.

You all are amazing.

I have no clue how many chapters…probably between 2-4.

And don't be too hard on me when you review. I know I have some unhappy campers out there.

:o) hehe.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything.**

**Mary James is my own creation**.


	18. Chapter 18

_Don't abandon me now…stick with me!_

**Enjoy**

**:o)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Four days after my surgery, I was allowed to go back to my room and lay in another uncomfortable bed. Surgery was a must. The muscle tissue and tendons were pretty torn and not just from the arrow…but my constant use of my leg after said fact. What were they expecting me to do? Just lay in the gutter, wait for help while Crystal killed even _more_ people. I don't think so.**

**So now…here I am lying in bed with my left leg lifted up as high as I dare, watching Finding Nemo, and groggy from the pain medication. Possibly slightly cranky too. I wasn't denying that. Also, I was tired, but I couldn't seem to sleep. Well, in fact, I probably could, but the nightmares where terrible. I hadn't had nightmares like this since Deacon was killed.**

**A quick knock sounded at the door followed by Clint bursting in with a brown sack. He shut the door softly before he turned giving me a bright smile, "Hey there sunshine."**

"**If you call me sunshine one more time…I'm going to shove my crutch up your ass."**

**He chuckled deeply and I wanted it to continue. His laugh always, _always_ made me feel so much better. He sat the sack down on the desk, "I see those pain pills are doing you a world of wonders."**

"**Smart ass." I tried to peek around him to see what he was up to. I couldn't see anything. "You know, you are like an hour late. Did you bring me something?"**

**He turned around at that moment with a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip and a spoon, "You have no idea the lengths I had to go to in order to get this."**

**He handed me the entire pint and I smiled, "You are amazing."**

**He nodded before pulling out his own pint of Rocky Road. He eased down onto the bed with me and hissed a bit. I watched him concerned. I knew he was still pretty sore from...everything. Everything meaning me stabbing him in the gut with his own arrow. Talk about an ego burst. He still hadn't mentioned and honestly, neither have I. He hadn't even mentioned anything about my leg. He waved me off, "I'm fine…stitches are bothering me. I get them out tomorrow."**

"**I'm furious that you can leave and I can't." I said before shoving a spoonful into my mouth. He frowned a bit and gave a slight nod.**

"**Well, in two weeks you can." I was unhappy about the fact that I had to go through physical therapy. I didn't enjoy it after being blown up twice and I'm sure as hell not going to enjoy it now.**

"**I got a message from Hill," I changed the subject quickly. I wanted to go home to normal life...but then again. I wasn't sure.**

**He sighed heavily then and I shrugged, "I'm sorry- I just think it's something to check into."**

"**Cyrstal is dead Marc. No need to worry."**

"**That's what we all said the first time."**

"**SHIELD agents put him down…somewhere in the god forsaken desert. He's dead." I can tell he doesn't see or hear my rational fears.**

"**If he's not?" I said, doubt still clouding my mind. **

"**Not an option. He's gone. We are all safe." His fingers were on my chin pulling my face toward his. He brushed his lips against mine softly, "You're safe."**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After arriving home, my full intentions were to kiss Clint until his lips were blue, take a pain pill, and go to bed for a few _days_. Alas, my plans never really pull through for me though. The SHIELD driver and _armed_ guards dropped me off along with Clint and my belongings. Fury had placed me on medical leave while Clint took his long over due vacation. He warned me, of course, there was always a chance he could be called in. Shortly thereafter I visited Fury and explained to him how important Clint's presence would be to my healing needs. He said that he would make him last on the list. I appreciated that. I also figured that I would owe him a favor in the future. Nothing is ever free in this world.

To my surprise, the house was empty. In fact, after checking every room, only then did I notice a note from my mom in the dining room.

_Marcia,_

_Was called in for an emergency at the hospital. Clint is at the shack. Food is in the cooler. Mind your wounds._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes as I looked over at the backpack lying on the table. Her words of moving on flooded my head. I am moving on. Granted, my nightmares were back and I was having trouble sleeping…but I was moving on. I was desperate to move on. I settled the backpack on my shoulders squarely and began limping my way toward Clint. Why in the hell had he decided to _make_ me meet him out here? I don't know. He knew that I couldn't walk very far without becoming tired very easily. In fact, it was taking me twice as long to travel by foot. I should have just got in the truck that was sitting dormant in the garage and drove down to the neighbors. It would have been closer.

I slowed down even more upon seeing the smoke coming from the shack, Clint was sitting on a log just outside the door…_what_? _Door_? With a cup of coffee in his right hand, his left held his phone. The lines were creases in his forehead, mug pressed to his lips. His long sleeve shirt had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was hardly ever cold. The man ran hot all the time…temperature wise. My movement must have caught his eye because he jumped a bit. He grinned widely and immediately relaxed, "You're here! I thought you weren't coming in until Friday?"

"Fury released me. I thought I'd surprise you. Packed all of your things for you."

He set down his mug and slid his phone into his pocket. He wrapped his arms around me while he pressed his lips to my forehead, "I was coming up tomorrow night to pack. You should have waited for me."

"I couldn't stand being away from you one more second," I mumbled as he warm hands touched my cold cheeks. His lips moved against mine softly and I couldn't help but sigh into him. My lips parted and his pushed his tongue inside and I felt my knees quake. I hadn't seen him in two weeks. My recovery was taking longer than his. He pulled back while making it a point to suck on my bottom lip gently. I moaned at that. Before I knew it Clint was taking the backpack off of me and rummaging through it. I smirked, "Help yourself."

"I'm starving. I was actually about to head back to the house for lunch."

"Are you sleeping here?" I said eyeing the door. It looked a bit old, but it surprised me. Clint bit into the sandwich and looked back at the old house.

"What? No…I'm staying at your mom's. Only way I'm staying is with you here."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. He winced when I hit his stomach too hard. Mumbling sorry, I caressed his chest. I watched his strong jaw chew the rest of his food. I started to open my mouth, but he beat me to it. "I never said anything to you…but stabbing me was the best idea you had. I'm glad you did."

"That's an odd thing to say to a woman," I forced a smile trying not to think that I could have killed him. "Especially one who can roast people."

"You didn't roast me…you stabbed me. So…I don't think you wanted to kill me."

"Deductive reasoning?" I said with a bit of flirt to my voice. "Oh Clinton…you are _sooo_ smart."

He chuckled broadly as he let his free hand roam. After giving my backside a quick squeeze, he tucked his sandwich back into the cooler, "I wanna show you something. Are you okay to walk some more?"

"Sure." No, not really, but I'll do anything for this man. I took his outstretched hand, matched his smile, and we started walking…in the opposite direction of my mom's house. He glanced back and gave me a wink. I'm sure he knew that I was completely iffy about all of this. It quickly dawned on me that we were headed toward Harold Palmer's home. "Clint?"

We finally cleared the woods and were staring at the old plantation style house, white columns looking a bit dingy now from weather and from time. Two moving trucks were lined up in the front of the house. I cocked my head as we stopped.

"Mr. Palmer decided to move unexpectedly. I happened to get word of it."

"Get word of it or were you the reason?"

He just smiled, "Apparently he was selling his land along with the house too. Which includes the shack, amazingly enough."

"You are just going to keep ignoring me aren't you?"

He kissed my hand and gave a slight shrug before crossing his arms, leaning against the tree beside us. I watched him closely, his lips formed into a small smirk as he watched the moving crew. He glanced back at me and gave a chuckle, "Don't look at me like that."

"You. You bought it all didn't you?" My eyes widened a bit as I looked back to the direction of the shack. I shook my head as I shifted the weight off my aching leg. He looked down then and something flashed through his face. Regret? Pain? Then he brushed it off as quickly as it had come. There he goes again…covering up his feelings.

"This place is beautiful…don't you think?"

"I never said it wasn't."

"It's close to your mom's house."

"Are you going to ask me a question or keep telling me the facts?"

He visibly swallowed then and drew in a long breath, "I was thinking that…this could be our…home base. You know? When we aren't playing the superhero card. Some place other than the tower. A home…"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Are you wanting me to?" I frowned at that. He confused the heck out of me sometimes. I glanced back at the house. One moving truck was pulling away. Idly, I wondered how much he paid for this place. Knowing Clint's history…I could understand his reason to crave a home. A want or need to have a place where he could _call_ it home. A sanctuary where he could rest after a hard mission. Where _we_ could rest after a hard mission. I let my eyes roam around the outside of the house. It would need some work…fresh coat of paint- for sure. The railing around the front on the porch would need to be replaced. My eyes flickered over to a swing set…the wooden swing set had half fallen down now after years of wear. I remember playing on it with Deacon and Harold's youngest grandchild Belle before she passed from leukemia at twelve. Deacon had the biggest crush on her. I had a crush on her older brother Bronson. I smiled at the memory.

"Either way you decide…I'll be close to you."

I moved my gaze back to Clint and he had his hands shoved in his pockets. He hadn't shaved in a few days giving him a gruff exterior…which I found to be _sexy_. I bit my lip slightly and then gave a tight smile, "What happens when Fury moves you?"

His shoulders fell slightly and he looked away, "He told you."

"Tony did actually." He rolled his eyes and scoffed with a shake of his head. He stood up straight and took a step forward. I tried to ignore the constant throb of my leg now. It was becoming quite painful. I needed to sit down.

"I'm not leaving. If I were…would I have bought you all of this?" My eyes slightly widened at that revelation. Bought _you_. _Bought me? _"I was told that our relationship couldn't conflict with our…_job_s. I'm going to be doing a lot more work for SHIELD again. Then the occasional missions for Avengers. We aren't to work together a whole lot. We can…we just can't let it affect our…priorities."

I nodded slowly and moved to sit down on a fallen tree. This meant more orders. More broken promises. More secrets. I wasn't sure if I could do that again. He was there in an instant, kneeling before, hands on my arms, soft blue-green eyes. I smiled at him as he kissed me quickly, "I told you…I'm not leaving you. Ever again. Unless you tell me different."

"SHIELD?"

"We will make it work." I looked back at the house and noticed that they were moving furniture in…not _out_. I cocked an eyebrow at that and he knew exactly what I was referring too. He scratched his head then made an indecisive face, "Yea…Harold moved last week. I've had some guys remodeling and moving furniture in ever since."

"You didn't ask me?"

"I asked your mom…." I rolled my eyes. He turned his head sideways for a moment, "And your sister."

"You are _so_ sneaky."

"Kinda my job," he said with a chuckle and a grin.

"So you bought me a house?" I said turning my head to the side. My hands were on the sides of his face, feeling the beginnings of his beard. It tickled the palms of my hands. I moved in closer and brushed my lips against his.

"I actually bought us a house."

"Okay…okay." He closed the distance between. His lips moving gently against mine. He wrapped his arms around my torso and I felt his fingers rub the hooks on my bra. I kept my eyes shut as he pulled away and started kissing along my neck. I nodded, "Okay…I'll move in with you."

I felt him smiled against my neck as he paused, "Like I was ever worried."

I laughed at that. He had nothing to worry about. I loved _this_ man. I loved _him._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Short, short chapter. I have an idea for the next two chapters…which possibly and will probably lead into a sequel. What do ya'll think? I can end it or make a window for something else. You tell me. :o)_

_Should Clint and Marcy live on?_

_On a side note…I thought about doing a few chapters in a separate story that tell about Steve and Kate. Let me know what you think on that too._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own anything.**

**Marcy James is my creation.**


	19. Chapter 19

Final Chapter of Part One

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Enjoy

:o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I had enough of moving to last me at least…ten years…possibly twenty. Clint and I still had a lot to learn about one another especially the fact that he was a perfectionist. Honestly, I'm not sure if I knew this or not, I may have had a hunch though. The one time I really noticed this was when he moved the couch _two inches_ and then smiled saying, _'That looks better.'_ I gawked at him for a moment and then shook my head as I walked away. He called after me, wide blue eyes all innocent while he played the confused card. Shortly thereafter, he followed me into the kitchen and practically tackled me while I was making lunch. His arms slinked around my waist, his four day old beard scratching my skin as he strung kisses on the base of my neck. I sighed softly feeling the familiar bubble in my stomach. God, this man could make me feel things…_tons_ of things.

The weight of him pressed against me made me lean closer to the counter. His fingers slipped under my t-shirt and I could feel the rough patches on his fingertips make their way directly toward my breasts.

"You're distracting me from making lunch you know," I said breathlessly as he continued to pinch, twist, and massage. I could feel the heat pooling in the middle of my stomach. Butterflies had set in as he pressed his crotch closer. I moaned quietly gripping the counter tighter.

"We haven't christened the kitchen yet…" He pulled at the band of my yoga pants and I pushed my behind into him. He chuckled deeply and I fought a shiver. His fingers dipped into my grey pants and I kept my knees locked. The last time we did this, in another room of course, my legs turned to jello taking us both down to the floor. Although, on second thought, the floor was pretty fun.

I opened my eyes as I felt his fingers slide in slowly. I couldn't concentrate on him though, I saw movement. I leaned over the counter closer to the window above the sink. I caught a flash of a black coat. My eyes widened, "Clint."

He froze at the sound of my voice. Worry filled it now, not the sexy rasp that I had once started with. "What is it?"

I pulled at my pants as I pointed with one hand, "There…there was someone out there…watching us."

He turned swiftly and reached inside the breadbox sitting next to the phone and pulled out his 9MM. He pointed at me, "Stay inside."

_Really?_ We are going to play _that_ game? I could well enough defend myself…and _him_. I watched him take off at a jog toward the woods. He was just in a pair of sweats and tennis shoes, his hair sticking up in all directions. He didn't _look_ very threatening, but by the way he was holding the gun in his hand…I _knew_ he was in threatening mode.

I finally decided to play the damsel card and lock all of the doors because I knew good and well that Clint would scold me if I didn't take measures to protect myself. I sat down at the table inside the nook area, facing the French doors that pointed in the direction that Clint had run off in. I snapped my thumb and middle finger together producing Flame and then watched it go out. I repeated the process about three times before pounding on the French doors startled me. Clint was breathing hard, gun still in hand. I moved quickly to open the doors and he dashed in then slapped something down on the table. I locked the doors and gazed around for a moment, "Did you find any…"

My words stopped in my throat when I saw what he had brought back. Clint paced around the room stringing out a long line of profanities. His hand held his phone to his ear tightly. He was raving mad. Angry. Lethally angry. I picked up the medical ID bracelet slowly and studied it. **Marco D. Crystal.**I let it fall back to the table and looked up at Clint. He was talking to someone…I couldn't make out the words. I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear was the rush of blood pounding in my ears. I met his blue eyes- they were studying me. He was watching me for any sign…any sign that I might _run_. I wasn't leaving him…ever again.

"We need to get to the Helicarrier. You're mom is fine- she's with your sister for a week." Clint said as he headed toward the stairs. He paused for a moment not hearing me behind him, "We need to pack for a few days."

"I told you," I said quietly. I was right. My feelings, my instincts were _right_.

He swallowed and sat his gun on the table in the foyer. Crossing his arms he looked away with a long sigh, "You did. I should have listened. I'm sorry. Can we go pack now?"

I stared at him hard for a few seconds and then brushed past him as I headed up the stairs. He gave another sigh before I heard him follow me, heavy footsteps echoed behind me as he followed shortly behind me. I wasn't angry because we were going in because technically we were back on duty in three days. I was however angry about being lied to…he was supposed to be dead.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Stark didn't seem too surprised when Clint let the bomb drop in front of everyone at the meeting. We were in private quarters, my warm up area to be exact. Steve scoffed at what he heard and pointed a finger at Fury, "I knew…I _knew_ something was going on."

"Then why didn't you speak up _Captain_?" Clint spat out, probably before he could think or process what he was doing. Stark sighed as he leaned up against a crate beside Thor. Bruce shook his head sadly as he shifted his feet back and forth.

"This means nothing friends. We capture Crystal once again…celebrate another victory. We should not fight like this. The enemy is out there, not here." Steve and Clint glared at him. I stayed neutral with my arms crossed. Tony laughed as he clapped Thor on the back.

"Make peace not war huh?"

"Tony…" I said annoyed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I let out an indecisive moan. I was annoyed, tired, and cranky…not to mention worried. Clint had just bought the house…practically in secret and Crystal knew where I was. Already? How? "Look guys…obviously we have a leak…or something happened and he accessed our records. I don't know…not pointing fingers or blaming _anyone_. But how in the _hell_ does he know where Clint and I live?"

Everyone stood silent. Faces were turning somber suddenly. Maybe they realized the magnitude of this discovery. Fury crossed his arms, "Are you positive this _person_ was Crystal?"

"Do you not believe us?" Clint said with a tinge of disbelief in his voice. I shot him a look- to which he ignored. Clint had his fists clenched tightly. Thor tensed. The air in the room suddenly felt thick.

"No body was recovered when your men shot him down. And by the way…he was never in the desert…he was in Asia. Isn't that correct Your Grace?" Tony shifted suddenly and stood straight. Tony _knew_? Of course he did…as usual.

I met Fury's gaze, it hardened and his _eye_ roamed around the room. _Lie now, you bastard. _Tony was never wrong in his information because well, he was always hacking and keeping tabs on _everything_. "We had him in lock down for a few days…heavily sedated. Someone…we aren't sure who…broke in- killed four of our best SHIELD agents and took Crystal. We were keeping this silent because of other interested parties. We didn't think it was best to _scream_ it from the roof tops."

"He was at our _home_." Clint said stepping up to him. Before I could reach him, Steve already had Clint by his arm pulling him away. He mumbled something to him before Clint shook his head and stalked off. Steve moved his gaze back to Fury and then the Director was following Clint. I started to go, but Natasha stopped me.

"You don't want any part of that argument…trust me." Her green eyes were full of empathy and honesty. I gave a small nod and she let my forearm go. I'm sure I would find Clint sooner or later. Probably later considering he had hundreds of places he liked to hide on this ship.

Stark stepped forward, hands in his pockets, serious written all over his face. I met his eyes and he clicked his tongue for a few moments before speaking, "Would you like to see our latest foe that we've been fighting?"

"I would like to see Crystal dead." I stated bluntly.

Steve sighed, "We've been up to our necks with this latest _person_…."

"If you could call him that," Natasha mumbled as she crossed her arms. I studied her- she was looking different. Her hair was growing, hair color was a bit darker red, and her clothes were more casual than normal. She must have been on an undercover assignment.

Thor stepped forward, "This foe as Stark calls him is not from this realm. He is…difficult to match."

I scrunched my eyebrows, "I thought the portal was closed."

Bruce cocked his eyebrow and gave a noncommittal shrug, "Apparently, there are many, many other doors to this _realm_."

"I've taken the privilege of naming him Frosty." Stark said with a smirk. He looked proud of himself at that moment. I wasn't as amused. I started to walk away in the direction that Fury and Clint had trotted off to.

"We could really use your help on this Sparky." I stopped in mid step and closed my eyes. I let a long sigh. "You and Clint both."

I turned slightly to find all eyes were on me…waiting for my answer. I didn't give it right away. Tony stepped forward, "I swear we will get Crystal. We are…a team though Marcy. Teams follow one another. You and Robin Hood are kind of an asset here."

I swallowed silently. These were my friends…my only friends…and they were asking me for help. How could I deny them?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finding Clint hadn't been as hard as I thought it would be. He was in my private quarters, lying on my unmade bed, legs crossed at his ankles, hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, breathing was calm…calmer than I expected. I shut the door softly and I saw his ear twitch.

"Took you long enough to find me."

"Yep…well I assumed you were going to be in one of your _'cuckoo nests'._" I sat down in the desk chair and twisted back and forth slowly. He chuckled at that and opened his eyes. I met his gaze and he sighed as his face contorted rapidly.

"You think…do you think I'm crazy? Going up against Fury? I have orders. I have _always_ followed orders. Now…I don't know. I don't feel like _orders _are all that important to me anymore."

I waited a few moments before answering. I wanted to be sure what I was saying was understood and was well taken. I knew that Clint could be sensitive on the subject, "I…think…or no, I feel like you've never had a home before. Now you do…_we_ do. So, the first moment it's threatened. You go into full assassin mode."

He was sitting up now, elbows on his knees, his fingers rubbing his temples, "I'm just trying to protect you. If I can't protect our home…if I can't protect you…" He gave a frustrated sigh and clinched his hands together as he continued, "What does that say about me?"

There it was. The reason why he was so upset. I moved from the chair to the bed and threaded my arm through his. My fingers locked with his. Clint brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently. I kissed his shoulder, "I feel safe with you."

"I let my guard down."

"You were being human."

"If he had hurt you…" his voice was quiet…painful. He grimaced.

"He didn't even get within eighty feet of the house. You did well, okay? You did good."

His wide blue eyes were gazing into mine then. They were glassy, full of emotion, I heard him swallow thickly. He looked pained, "Wh-what if I'm not there next time?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't know how to answer him. The truth was I didn't know what would happen. There wasn't a guarantee. In this line of work…there were no promises. I found that out the hard way. We just needed to be now…to live in the space and time that was right now. My lips met his at that moment. I knew he was about to say something more. He wanted to dig deeper into his sorrow, but I wouldn't let him. He pulled away quickly before I could deepen the kiss.

"We could leave. Get away from here. Go some place, stay off the grid." He said desperately. Or maybe he was asking me. I placed my hands on either side of his face, he had still yet to shave, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked tired, worn…is this what the stress of our jobs had done to us? "I can't lose you again."

_Hold it together Marcia. Hold it together. _I gulped and pushed the tears back as far as they would go, "I'm not going anywhere Clint." He laid his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply as I rubbed my thumbs across his cheeks comforting him. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I promise."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

End of…**The Slow Burn**.

:o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 20 is going to the beginning of PART TWO: Flicker

I've decided just to keep adding chapters to this. Seems easier. :o)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own anything.**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	20. Chapter 20

**PART TWO:**

**Flicker**

_Summary: As Marcy begins to settle into her new life and her role as an Avenger. She is sure that the problems in her life are now over. Life is going to be smooth sailing from here on out. But the stars have a very different plan for her. A plan that even she wasn't prepared for. _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Enjoy_

_:o)_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Do you want kids?"**

**The bowl that was in his hands dropped back into the soapy water and caused a small tidal wave to land on his shirt. He mumbled profanities as he grabbed a hand towel and started drying himself off. He looked back around at me. I was putting the finishing touches on Marlina's birthday cake. Mom suggested I make it since I had missed _a few_ of her special days. Not to mention she was on the brink of possibly and hopefully forgiving me.**

"**What?"**

**I stopped piping the frosting and met his wide eyed, surprised gaze, "I asked if you wanted kids."**

**He stood perfectly still watching me as if he didn't know what I was. The towel was still in his hands. If those hands had been on someone's larynx- they would dead. His eyes slowly drifted down to my mid region and then back up. _My God…he's going to have a heart attack._ **

**I rolled my eyes, "I'm not pregnant Clint."**

**He visibly relaxed and I sighed heavily, "Guess that answers that."**

"**No, no, no…that's not what I meant." He tossed the towel to the counter and reached around behind me. I couldn't help but sigh into him. He always seemed to relax me. He tugged at my blue ponytail. My hair had changed…quite a bit. The highlights that I once had were now on about six inches of the bottom of my hair. The rest of my hair…natural. I tried keeping it dyed, but that turned out to be way too much trouble. "I want to have kids…I just…the thought of it. I didn't have a dad growing up Marcy. What does that mean for me…when I'm a dad?"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We had just come off a mission two days ago. I needed the rest honestly. My Flame here lately had been off. It was sputtering and sometimes wouldn't even _turn on. _Bruce assured me that it was nothing to worry about and that I should try to get more rest. I did have to admit that sleep was escaping me…often. Most nights I would even keep Clint up. Nightmares would come and go. More so come than go.

I popped my neck and gave a wide yawn before I sipped my coffee again. Clint was upstairs showering. The house was exceptionally quiet. Too quiet sometimes. I had tried to convince Clint to get a dog, but he brought up the fact that sometimes we are never home. Sometimes we didn't come for weeks at a time. Which makes me think that was the reason we haven't tried to have kids and also, considering that we were still in the _early _stages of our relationship. But honestly, I wanted them…I wanted them bad. Two months ago was when I finally decided. After holding Pepper and Tony's new addition, Evan…I just knew then that I wanted kids. Clint was absolutely adorable, and I don't throw that word around lightly, but he was- he looked perfect holding that tiny baby wrapped in a red and gold blanket. Ironman symbol sewed into the bottom corner along with his name. Clint studied the baby for the longest time before handing him over to Natasha. She seemed to be a natural, but quickly shuffled the baby to someone else within three minutes.

I stared at the wedding invitation from Steve and Kate. A 4x6 picture in my hand, I considered the couple carefully. They look like an ordinary couple…constructed from unordinary circumstances. She was beautiful, I had to admit. Her short light brown hair and large, bright green eyes would be the death of any man. Her daughter, Alyssa, who was the product of an unsuccessful relationship, was in love with Steve apparently. Coincidently, _Allie_, he was wrapped around her small finger.

"You still starin' at that thing?" I jumped making me grip the invitation even harder. I gave him a pointed stare and he swiftly moved in giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "When is it again?"

"November." I said placing the invitation under a magnet on the fridge. I sat the picture of the two them off to the side deciding to find a frame later. I already had pictures of Jane and Thor together, then of course Tony and Pepper including Evan.

"We have a few months before we have to get them something." He mumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. I stared into his back and smirked. He turned and froze, "What?"

"You are thinking about their Registry? Really?" I crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes. This was completely unlike him…it was very strange indeed.

"I'm just saying…I heard Pepper and Jane discussing it and…I just started thinking, you know…about what to get them." He sipped on his coffee, a small smile gracing his lips. I had to ask because those lips were begging me too.

"And what did you decide?"

"A vibrator." My eyes went wide. Nope, I was wrong- it's just like him. The phone began to ring then. I took the dish towel that was beside my plate of cold eggs and tossed it at him. He caught it with a laugh as he answered the phone, "Barton."

I shook my head and started putting away dishes while listening to him talk. It sounded like it was either Stark or Natasha. By the way he was bantering- it was either one of them. I looked up into the window, my eyes searching for any movement. Ever since we had found Crystal's medical ID bracelet, I had been a little on edge about living here. I loved this home more than anything, it was our home, but still…I couldn't shake the suspicion that _he_ was out there somewhere. Watching…_waiting_. Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I had to find a way to start sleeping more or I was going to lose my mind. _You are losing it._

"Headache?"

I shrugged, "I'll be fine. What's going on?"

"It's about the ice guy. Stark thinks we should come in."

"Jehue?" I gave a moan accompanied by an eye roll. Jehue was a menace that had snuck through a portal somewhere from another realm. A trickster of sorts who seemed obsessed with water and ice…and practical jokes. "Last time he shot his little _frosty gun thing_ at me…I couldn't produce Flame for two days…._two days_ Clint. And now…I'm having issues. I'll just stay here at the house."

"Well, he's in custody right now. So, he can't go all _frosty_ on you." I scowled at him for a moment. His pressed a light kiss to my cheek, "But I'll let you have a few minutes, so that you can toast his ass."

I grinned at that, "Its fine…I don't need any more crude looks from Fury anyways."

"A'shame…I was looking forward to a BBQ."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Clint and I departed ways with a simple kiss on the cheek. We were trying to keep a low profile on our relationship ever since we started. Fury was keeping a direct _eye _on us pretty much at all times during the day. One of Fury's rules were we slept in separate quarters. He wanted purely a professional atmosphere. The shortened version was told to me by Clint because I was pretty sure those weren't the exact words Fury used. Clint mentioned that he was slightly displeased, but not shocked either. We were also to remain with our designated partners while on missions. We were not allowed to pair up since there was always a chance emotions could run high especially when Clint and I were considered. After everything that I had gone through with Deacon…I could understand. Clint, though, was upset by this separation. He didn't vocalize his concerns to Fury because of his worry to be removed from the Avengers Initiative completely.

I tossed my bag into my room and shut the door slowly as I watched Clint enter his. He paused for a moment and gave a wink. I smirked. Fury had moved him seven doors away from me. I was now between Bruce and Natasha, who actually, had been spending a bit more time together than I remembered before. Steve, who was across the hall, leaned on his door frame as he flipped through his phone silently. I watched him with a smirk, he mumbled _'ah heck'_ before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

He looked up with a sigh, "I hate technology."

I held out my hand and he retrieved the phone. Slapping it in my hand with a huff- I laughed. "What's the problem?"

"This thing keeps going off saying _'wake up'_. Kate set an alarm on my phone as a joke. I can't get the damned thing off. She has it programmed for every hour." During Steve's time with Kate, she seemed to have loosened him up…_a lot_. After four months of courting Kate, I heard Tony and Clint teasing him about losing his _V-Card. _My previous assumptions were correct in guessing he _was_ a virgin.

His phone was just a simple IPhone, that Tony had updated, but mine was similar. In fact, I think all of the Avengers had a phone like this. I worked my way through the various apps trying to find the alarm since it wasn't on the actual clock section of the phone. His background image was a picture of Kate, while his lock background was a picture of him and Alyssa. If anyone hadn't known any better, one would say he was actually her father. I handed the phone back to him and he grinned, "Thank you. I'll get her back one of these days."

"She obviously loves to tease you." I said with a slight smile. I glanced over in Clint's direction. He gave a swift nod before heading off in the direction of Bruce's lab.

"You have no idea." He looked truly happy and for that, I was thrilled for him. I knew that he had a hard time fitting in for a while, but now…he seemed to be one of the _guys_. I even thought I heard him tell a dirty joke a few days ago, but it was just in front of the _male_ population.

"Friends!" Thor boomed behind us. He wrapped his arms around both us and hauled us to his chest. I grunted a bit at the weight of his hug. Steve laughed broadly. "What a magnificent day this is. Don't you agree?"

I pulled away from him and gave him a pat on the chest, "Splendid Thor…very Splendid."

Steve shook his head followed by another laugh as headed off in the direction of the lab. Thor cleared his throat as we began to trail behind slowly, "May I have a word Marcia?"

I met his eyes, they suddenly looked confused….scared even. I nodded, "Of course. What's wrong?"

"I need your guidance on a personal matter. I feel that a _female_ perspective may be what I need." I nodded again. His proper speech sometimes made conversations extremely long. Clint loved it. He often invited them to the house for dinner. Jane and I would talk the latest science discoveries while Clint educated Thor on the latest weapons and strategic advances. Sometimes though, _sometimes_, I could hear Thor and Clint discussing Asgard. I honestly believed that Thor missed his home dearly.

Thor paused in his stride and turned to face me as he lowered his gaze to mine. His voice was soft and quiet, "Jane longs for _more_. She…she wants a union. We are living together as lifetime companions but I _feel_ that this is not enough for her."

I crossed my arms slightly confused, "Do you not have marriage in your realm?"

He laughed slightly, "I am not sure if Jane is ready to be on display in my father's Kingdom as my Queen. I…do not _think_ that is best for _her _either. She loves this realm to much to depart from it I fear."

I sighed at that. My phone buzzed and I pulled it from my pocket. **'Where are you?' **I shoved the phone back into my pocket. I'd show up…eventually, fashionably late with Thor in a few minutes. Clint knew to save me a seat beside him…_inconspicuously_ of course. "Look, Thor…it's every woman's dream….to have a wedding okay? She wants the whole nine yards you know? I'm pretty sure she wants to be Mrs. Thor and have little Thor Juniors running around. No matter what realm you both decide on. Okay?"

He looked down for a moment and I could have sworn that I saw his cheeks tinge pink. I smiled at this. He nodded and then crossed his broad arms. I felt so tiny compared to this giant. "Clint has expressed such feelings to me as well. I feel you are both truthful in your friendly advice. I appreciate honesty."

"Clint?" He asked Clint too? Why not anyone else?

He grinned brightly, "I shall ask Jane what she wants from her…_whole nine yards_ of planning."

"You asked Clint before me?" I said stopping him before he could walk away. He tilted his head slightly and regarded me for a moment.

"He should be honored to call you his Marcia." He walked away after that. I was left there, in the quiet hallway between everyone's quarters, staring at nothing…confused about everything. _What? _He didn't answer anything. Not one _single_ thing. My phone buzzed again. I swiftly pulled it out, again. **'Do I need to come and find you?'**

Visions of Clint shoving me into a closet in the middle of the living quarters and having his way with me flew into my mind. I shoved the thoughts as far away as my mind would let me. A fantasy for later perhaps? I smirked as I clutched the phone tightly in my hand and proceeded to the lab. I felt the smile spread to my lips upon hearing the heel clicks behind me. _Natasha_. Was she listening in on our conversation? _Probably_.

"You think out all of the men on this boat, I'd be able to find _one_…just one _damn_ cup of coffee." She complained as she met my stride. I laughed at that.

"Maybe that's your problem…all the men on this _boat_."

"Depends on your definition of _problem_, Marcy." She grinned, her red hair much longer now. Her heeled boots clicked while my boots…_thumped_. Sometimes she made me feel less of a woman. Maybe I should try harder. I wonder what Clint would think if I started appealing to my feminine side. "How's the white picket fence life?"

"Wouldn't know…considering we don't _have_ a fence." I let the sarcasm role thickly off my tongue and she smiled brighter. She enjoyed it when we bantered like friends. I suspect that's what she truly wanted from me…_friendship_. Although, she made it difficult at times to give. I made a point to swing my hips a bit more while I walked beside her. I could be sexy too.

"Clint seems to be happy with your arrangement." I glanced at her and stopped about four feet from the lab door. All the _boys_ were gathered around a table, staring at a very large computer screen. I met Clint's eyes momentarily and then swallowed slightly. _Arrangement? _Could it really be just that?

"It's our life Natasha. Not an _arrangement_."

She stepped closer and lowered her voice, "Everything in life is just an arrangement. Nothing is ever _permanent_." She swallowed heavily and looked uneasy for a moment before pulling herself back together. "Take it from someone who has lived by arrangements her whole _entire_ life."

I watched her walk into the lab. Her confident sway of her hips, loud click clack of heels, the bounce in her curly red hair. She was such an attention getter. And sadly, I noticed she only caught the attention of two people as she wondered over to the coffee machine. Bruce…..and _Clint_. Shortly after two seconds, Clint's gaze flickered over to mine. He winked. I felt my heart slow. It was okay. This was a permanent arrangement. If that's what she wanted to call it, then so be it. But this was real.

Right?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Thank you for reading. Hopefully, this sequel will live up to everyone's expectations! Even mine. Haha._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own anything.**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy.

:o)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**You think after the many, many times that I've been thrown against walls, knocked out, tossed off roof tops, shot, stabbed, even pierced by arrow…I would get used the pain and the shock of it all. I'm fully aware that I'm shaking and I think Thor is too. He keeps glancing down at me with worried blue eyes. We are hiding behind a huge sand dune in the vastly wide open desert listening to bombs and guns going off. He was following Cap's orders by ushering me to safety. And I was about ten minutes from having an old war flash back. I licked my lips nervously. I'd sell my left ear for a drink of water right now.**

"**Are you alright?" My hands are shaking so bad I can't grip my gun properly, so I just stick it back in my holster that's on my thigh. _I can't do this_. I try once again to make my Flame come back on. _I can't_. It's…not _working_. I start to panic slightly…or a lot actually. My breathing increases and then suddenly I feel Thor's hands on my shoulders, "Marcy…are you alright?"**

**My eyes flew to his and I know I'm crying now…I can feel the hot tears trail down my dirty dusty bit face. I feel the sharp stings as the tears fill the crevices of scratches along my left cheek. I don't feel _it_ anymore. I don't feel the tingle….the burn…I don't feel anything except…me, "It's gone…I- I can't…it's _gone_."**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**5 Hours Ago…**

I clamber across the span of six feet chasing the basketball, it barely brushed the tips of my fingers before I firmly body checked the metal flooring. I moaned loudly as Tony and Thor laughed broadly. Of course they would be laughing- they weren't the ones with their breasts smashed into pancakes. Clint's fingers wrapped around my arm and helped me to my feet. I've been _off_ here lately. I can _feel_ it.

"You alright?" He scanned over my body before releasing me. If my pride and breasts didn't hurt so much- I would be a bit turned on. "Quite a fall there."

Tony snorted, "Stop consorting with the enemy Barton."

Clint shot him a look. Natasha tossed me a bottle of water and then stood there panting slightly. This was our work out plan for the day. _'Let's do something different'_, I said. So, the evitable was basketball. Playing basketball with a bunch of superheros was _interesting_. Steve and Thor were fixing the make shift basketball goal which had been torn down twice by Thor when he discovered _slam-dunking_ the ball was legal…perfectly legal on the Helipad thousands and thousands of feet into the air.

"What a glorious game! I can understand its appeal to humans." He patted me on the back _gently_ unlike his pats against the guys. I heard Clint grunt a moment ago and wince. He was still wincing. At times, Thor completely forgot that we were _humans_. Mostly humans.

"Football. I enjoyed football when I was younger." Steve said with delight on his face. Tony smirked as he dried his forehead with the red hand towel.

"You mean eighty years ago…when you weighed about…what? Eighty pounds?" Steve glared at him and that just seemed to fuel Tony's resolve, "Where you the football?"

"We should play!" Thor said enthusiastically. I shook my head and waved them off. Natasha scoffed as she picked up her towel and began heading to the exit. She agreed with me. _Thank God. _ At least I had another team mate who wasn't crazy.

"Wait up…" I clutched my back as I followed her trail. She was becoming impatient at my speed, but at least she was waiting.

"Seriously?" Tony shouted. I turned slightly as he continued, "You're just going to abandon us…like girls? Women play football…all the time…unless you _can't_. Right Barton?"

"Not taking sides on this Stark," Clint laughed and gave a mock surrender. _Wise man_.

Natasha grinned slightly and gave a slight nod to Thor, "Thor…body slams are perfectly legal in football."

She winked at Tony and we walked away laughing. I could hear Tony protest trying to fix the damage that Natasha had already caused. She was scheduled to leave in a couple of hours for some top secret mission that Fury was sending her on. She had been pretty quiet on the details but I could tell it was bothering her. I nudged her slightly as we made our way down the winding halls, "You wanna talk about it?"

She gave a quick glance and then shook her head, "Just…it's just I'm worried about someone. My mind isn't in the game and I…that can get people killed."

I nodded slowly understanding exactly what she meant. When I was with my team, we were focused, had each other's backs, and the Avenger's team wasn't any different than my Marine team. "Have you told this _person_ how you feel? Could possibly help."

"Negative." She said with a clipped tone. She turned swiftly and crossed her arms. Here she was…the 'tough side' of Natasha. "And I think you understand my need for privacy. Which means you won't go flapping your gums around, correct?"

"I wouldn't do that to our friendship Natasha." Something flickered through her expression. She swallowed tightly and then practically ran down the hall away from me. I sighed heavily just as Clint came jogging around the corner. His black towel around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Jehue just broke…he has a miniature army forming in the Middle East. The team has been dispatched. We leave in forty-five minutes."

I gave a swift nod as I started to duck into my room. Clint grabbed my arm quickly and brushed his lips against mine. I began to protest, "The camera's…"

"Fuck the camera's." He pushed me against the door frame and pressed his lips to mine hard. I found myself fisting his t-shirt in my hands as I pulled him closer. I moaned into his mouth as his hands gripped my waist tightly. His thumbs slowly slid under my shirt and continued to caress my flesh. This man drove me nuts. He pulled away as cat calls and wolf whistles came floating down the hall. Tony and Thor passed by with grins and Steve…well, he was red as a beet, but I'm pretty sure I heard his voice. "Nice guys."

Tony gave a sly wink, "Come on Robin Hood…duty calls. You can take care of your _personal_ needs later."

Thor gave a broad laugh as he entered his room. Steve was already inside with the door closed. I gave Tony an evil glare and he laughed as he walked away. He didn't seem like he felt threatened by me. Clint distracted me by placing another kiss on my lips, but this time it was much, _much_ softer. It made me want him even more. "You don't play fair."

His lips drew up into a grin. A very satisfied grin like he had just scored the home run for the World Series kind of grin. He pressed a kiss to my nose, "You smell. Go shower."

I smacked him on the chest. He coiled away and took off to his room with strut and was chuckling. I shook my head as I shut my door mumbling, "Ass."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**One Hour Ago….**

The sun was beginning to go down and the night stars were shining brightly. The only part about the desert I missed…the clear night sky. A chill swept through me as a cold wind blew past me. Thor and I were standing guard in the middle of the street while Clint, Natasha, and Steve searched the buildings. Stark was covering from the top. Bruce…well…he refused to come. Again. I honestly think he was having issues coming to terms with _his_ Hulk. Since the whole Crystal fiasco, Natasha said that he had turned about six times. When he came back each time, he hated the way he felt afterwards. I could understand up to a point. My Flame had become such a part of me now…I couldn't imagine being without it. That was the scary part for me. Having so many problems with my _power_ here lately scared me to death. I had fought so hard to keep control of this and just when I'm getting the hang of it…it goes nuts.

"Did you feel that?"

I glanced at Thor and he nodded briefly, "The night air is colder than before. Shall I warn the others?"

I nodded once and continued to watch the horizon for any movement. The most that we had gotten out of _Frosty_ was that he had an army forming. There wasn't exactly an elaboration on the types of weapons they had. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, my skin prickled, my fingers began to tingle. They were here. I turned slowly on the balls of my feet- just in time to see a large chunk of ice come barreling at me. My reaction wasn't quick enough. My head hit the ground and my vision went double. A nauseated feeling swept over me and I tried to turn onto my side. My body felt half frozen, I tried to push the ice off, but no avail. The tingling in my fingertips was barely there as I tried to melt the chunk of ice.

"Marcy!" The ice was lifted off of me and I was jerked up to my feet. Thor jerked me behind a wall and I blinked rapidly. "Clint and Natasha are on the roof top taking out as many as they can."

I didn't answer him. I was trying to regain my thoughts, my stomach, and my Flame. He eyes met mine, "Marcy. We have to engage. Are you well?"

I nodded and pushed him toward the street, "Go…go. I'm fine."

I peeked around the edge of the building to see Stark, Rogers, and Thor fighting the silver colored _non-humans_. Clint was on the roof top standing next to Natasha firing away arrows. Natasha was spraying bullets everywhere with her 9MMs. I swallowed as I edged my way into the crossfire and swords. Never had I seen such broad swords, at six inches wide with razor sharp jagged ends. I could feel the air temperature drop tremendously. I shivered as another blast of cold air brushed past me. Sleet and hail started to rain down on top of us. I turned my attention toward two _men_ headed my way. The hail was coming down hard now and I could feel the making of bruises on my skin. My cheeks were burning.

A large sword was thrown my way and I ducked, tucked, and rolled quickly to avoid it. I threw a ball of Flame toward him and sent him flying back. The Flame flickered as it shot up my arms. My gaze rested on Natasha, she was down in the mist of the army fighting her way through to the ship. Clint was trailing behind her. I swallowed and turned my attention back to the next man in line. His eyes were black, skin was a silver color, his hands were incredibly large. He had a least a foot on my height. He grinned widely revealing black sharp teeth, "You are the legendary _Flame_. I have high expectations for our first assembly. It is a disgrace that it shall be our final."

"Don't count on it." _Can we say cheesy, Marcy_. I shut my ridiculing thoughts out and concentrated on the task at hand.

My fingers prickled and I shot a hefty fire ball toward him, he stumbled. I scrunched my eyebrows in frustration and shot another one. It was smaller. _No, no, no, no. _I pulled my firearm from my thigh holster and unloaded five shots into his chest before he knocked it away. I stumbled back and tried to produce the Flame once more. It flickered then quickly sprung to life, but it was too late. He already had his large hand on my neck and my feet were not touching the ground. _Shit, shit, shit._ My eyes slammed shut as he propelled my body into the brick wall behind me. The warmth in my fingers quickly went to freezing and I felt an ice cold pain shoot up my arms.

"You dissatisfy me so. You are not a commendable opponent." His black eyes showed partly confusion, triumph, and….hatred. It was as if I had _actually_ disappointed him to the point where he was even angrier. _Then stop trying to kill me_. I drew my knees to my chest when I felt a sudden surge of energy and kicked stomach as hard as I could. His grunting sound as he stumbled back echoed in my ears. I hit the ground momentarily dazed by the pain that had taken over my hands and arms and of course, my butt considering I fell on the damn thing. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him, squeezing off five round. Nothing. _Fuck._ He stalked toward me again, his eyes black with a tinge of redness, "Time for Flame to _die_."

An explosion sent us both flying further down the road. I rolled over and tried familiarize myself with where I was. I felt quite a bit confused. My back was on something soft…and moving. I moaned as I tried to roll away and arms griped me tightly. I started to flail weekly, trying to kick, punch or gauge when and where I could.

"Calm! Calm friend! Marcy, please calm!"

The arms let go and I rolled away quickly. I scrambled for my gun again and shoved it into my holster. My ear was ringing and I could feel small scrapes on my face and neck. I was tired…I felt drained, "Thor…are you okay? I'm sorry…"

"I am fine. We need to get you somewhere to safety. The ship is landing soon."

He stood up with ease. The big, ugly black eyed alien thing was impaled on a piece of pipe sticking out of the concrete. _Lucky me_. Thor had intentionally broken my fall. I looked back at the scene of fighting and couldn't spot Clint. "I need to…"

"He is well. We need to move Marcy. It is the Captain's orders. Please."

I felt torn between following Thor's requests and going after Clint. Is this what Clint felt every time he was given an order? Obey or disobey? Was it automatic for him? Was it for me? I spent years following orders…the ones that _counted_ anyways. Deacon would tell me that was what made me a good Marine….my instinct. I felt a tug on my arm and I let my body go in the direction. I felt incredibly weak and I wasn't sure if I could have fought my way through that army or not. More gunshots and blasts erupted and we picked up our pace. To our right flank, a silver man came from no where. I raised my hand automatically to throw a fire ball at him, but nothing happened. Before I could think or do something else Thor's hammer shot by me at the hideous creature.

_Oh my God_. I tried to produce Flame once more as we ran out of the town toward the desert. My chest was aching now. I felt like I couldn't breathe. What was happening? My hands were shaking. I tried again. _Nothing. _I didn't mumble or breathe a word as I grab my side arm and try to keep up with Thor. _Oh my God. _We settle behind a large sand dune and I blinked several times in a roll. I think I was beginning to go into shock.

I'm fully aware that I'm shaking and I think Thor is too. He keeps glancing down at me with worried blue eyes. We are hiding behind a huge sand dune in the vastly wide open desert listening to bombs and guns going off. He was following Cap's orders by ushering me to safety. And I was about ten minutes from having an old war flash back. I licked my lips nervously. I'd sell my left ear for a drink of water right now.

"Are you alright?" My hands are shaking so bad I can't grip my gun properly, so I just stick it back in my holster that's on my thigh. _I can't do this_. I try once again to make my Flame come back on. _I can't_. It's…not _working_. I start to panic slightly… or a lot actually. My breathing increases and then suddenly I feel Thor's hands on my shoulders, "Marcy…are you alright?"

My eyes flew to his and I know I'm crying now…I can feel the hot tears fall down my dirty dusty bit face. I feel the sharp stings as the tears fill the crevices of scratches along my left cheek. I don't feel _it_ anymore. I don't feel the tingle….the burn…I don't feel anything except…me, "It's gone…I- I can't…it's _gone_."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thank you for reading!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy!

:o)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**I've been quiet. I haven't said anything about this, but now I'm going to say what I think," he said harshly. I didn't answer or look at him. I continued to scroll through the channels on the tv from my position on the couch. The same position I had pretty much been in for the past few days. The only exceptions were to use the restroom and then grab more whiskey from the kitchen. He snatched the bottle of whiskey away and I grabbed at air. Since losing my power…I felt the effects of alcohol and _damn_…I loved it. "This has got to _stop_ Marcy. You can't do this to yourself. You lost your flame…God, no one died!"**

"**Do you know what it feels like then? How would you feel if you couldn't shoot your bow anymore? Huh? What would you do?" I yelled loudly and stood on wobbly legs. If we were going to argue, I was going to look him in the eye.**

"**I wouldn't do this…" he gestured around, the amber liquid sloshing in the bottle.**

"**Like fuck you would." I shook my head furiously and threw the remote at the wall behind him. It narrowly missed his head before it shattered and he didn't move a muscle. He didn't even flinch. His face was stone, blue eyes were cold, he swallowed and shook his head. Clint sat the bottle down on the coffee table and gnawed on his lip.**

"**I'm staying on the Helipad for a while," he swallowed dryly. I glanced over at the bags he had placed in the foyer, the bags I never noticed him carrying down the stairs. "I have missions to go on…I have a job to do. Tasha is already neck deep in London and…"**

**_Tell him to stay, you idiot. _"This isn't about any _mission_. If that's what you think you should do…then _go_."**

**Tears prickled my eyes and I grabbed the bottle of whiskey as I passed by him. He sighed loudly and turned, "Marcy…"**

**I spun around and almost hit the door frame. He stepped forward, but then retreated, "No. You go. I get it."**

"**Do you?" He challenged. I laughed bitterly at that and rubbed my forehead. My head was beginning to hurt. _Did I get it? Hm. _"I have to watch my partners back. She's out there alone. I can't stay here and play-" **

"**You…are…exactly…right." I shook my head and glided toward the stairs without much effort. I swallowed thickly, "Go…play with _Tasha. _I'm sure I'll be just fine, here _alone_. I'm used to it."**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**One Week Later…**

I stared at my phone as it went to voicemail once more. Clint had called…a lot in the past five days. Did I ever answer? No. I didn't see a need to. He's the one that left me to go on that damn mission with her. I'm the one who just lost everything. I just lost my identity and he packs his bags and runs off to the Helipad and then London for God knows how long. No, I wasn't doing it. It rang again and I stared at the picture of Clint standing in the kitchen wearing a huge smile on his face like it was the happiest movement. _I remember those days_.

My mom had just left about an hour ago. She made me get up, take a shower, and then she proceeded to try and make me talk to Clint. I refused and locked myself in the bathroom, like a child, for an hour until she left. Everyone…everyone was taking pity on me. Thor even looked at me like I was going to break at any moment. Bruce was desperately trying to find a cure along with Tony. I felt like this broken invalid that everyone was trying to save. Fury wouldn't let me come back to work until I passed my psych evaluation. My reply, _'So I can sit behind a desk? Hell no.' _I boarded the aircraft after that and have been on the couch with a bottle in my hand ever since. What in the hell was I supposed to do now? How was I of any use to anyone?

"Knock-knock?"

I spun around and griped the bar for support. The man standing in my kitchen decked out in brown worn boots, blue jeans, and a loose fitting blue shirt…none other than Steve Rogers. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, "No one's home."

"A'shame really. I brought this woman I used to know a cheeseburger and some fries from the burger joint in town." He sighed hopelessly. I peeked over my shoulder. Sure enough…he was holding a bag from Gwen's Burger Shack…my favorite. "Guess I'll just eat this myself."

"Clint send you?" I eyed him suspiciously. He stepped to the table and started to take the food out of the sack and my mouth watered. I was starving. Grilled cheese sandwiches and bags of chips were not very substantial. He moved around the kitchen with ease and ignored my question. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and a few napkins he stepped back to the table. "I have a drink…thank you."

"I think you're done Marcy."

"You can't tell me what to do Rogers. I'm not an Avenger anymore and this sure as hell is not a mission." He quirked an eyebrow at that and took the glass away regardless of what I had just said. "Get out of my house Steve."

"I go…the food goes."

Scowling at the super soldier I brushed past him and took my place at the table. I was silent as we began to eat the burgers. Steve, on the other hand, was just blabbering away a million miles an hour about Kate and Alyssa, the wedding, the latest missions….then he started on about Clint. "He misses you."

"He shouldn't have left."

"He has a job to do Marcy. You know that better than anyone. We…have very different jobs than most people."

I scowled at him, "Yea…well, I don't have that job anymore. If you haven't noticed….Sparky no longer exists."

"Sure she does." He smirked and then looked down at his burger. He took in a long breath, "You know…the name Sparky just doesn't have to do with your ability. It has to do with the fact that you're vibrant and you…are definitely a _firecracker_."

I looked away at that. I sure didn't feel like a vibrant firecracker anymore. I barely felt normal. All I wanted was normalcy and now…I wanted my quirk back. My _ability_. My eyes fell on a picture frame that held a photo of Clint and I. We were in the dining hall aboard the ship celebrating Bruce's birthday. He was sitting in a chair next to Thor, cake on his nose, my arms around his chest, we were both smiling. I sighed heavily tearing my eyes away, "I feel…completely useless. Back after Deacon was killed….I went through a very hard time. I reenlisted because that made me feel like I was doing something. Something good, you know? I kept taking one hard mission after the next until…well…you know…"

He nodded slowly. His eyes held a slight sadness as if he understood what I was talking about, "Guilt can have a lot to do with the decisions we make."

"I miss it, you know? I didn't think that I would. I thought I would be thrilled because it's gone, but I'm….terrified, absolutely terrified about what this means."

"You're still you Marcy. Your ability doesn't define _who_ you are."

I nodded quickly as I pushed back the tears. He rubbed my arm gently and I gave a tiny smile. He was trying to cheer me up, so I had to give him something no matter how wrong he was.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Running. I was running as fast and as hard as I could. _He's in danger. _I could hear his screams of agony…Crystal's taunts of laughter. Crystal had _him_ and I was the only one that could save him. I burst through the doors to find Clint strung up by his wrists, blood dripping down his face, a dark stain on the front of his gray t-shirt. **

"**Oh my God…Clint. Hang on…hang on- I'll get you out of here baby." I pulled the chair closer and started cutting the ropes. He grunted and fell the ground with a cry. I tugged on his arm, "Come on baby…we need to get out of here."**

**He wouldn't move, I couldn't get him to budge. Laughter echoed through the room. Banging…a constant bang echoed with the laugher. I turned to the direction I had came, no door. The door was gone. I rushed to the wall and started searching for the door.**

"**No…no." _No, no, no, no…._**

**I spun around on my heel hearing another bang. Clint was hanging on the rope again. Crystal was in front of him, staring at me with cold eyes, his body a flame. I tried to snap my fingers to start my Flame. _Nothing_. Crystal started to slink toward me. I tried again. _No. It's gone. It's gone. No. _He wrapped his hand around my throat and I could feel my skin burning. It was so hot. So incredibly hot. I couldn't breathe. _BANG._ I tried to scream. _BANG._**

I sat up with gasping for air clutching my throat. It was a dream…just a _dream. _I turned toward the clock and saw that it was completely blank. The room was dark. I could hear the rain pelting the window hard. Lightening brightened the room, followed by a loud, booming thunder. The house shook. _BANG._

I tossed the covers back and grabbed my gun from the nightstand. Blindly, I searched for a flash light in the closet beside the bedroom. _BANG. _I jumped and almost, _almost_ shrieked. I felt unbelievably weak and vulnerable without the Flame. I honestly wasn't sure how I made it through my tours in the Marine's without it. I headed down the stairs, keeping the light low to the ground. Maybe I should have called someone. _Who would you call? You ran Clint off. _I rounded the bottom of the stairs. BANG. I jerked my light toward the direction of the sound. I sighed, feeling relief instantly. It was the damn _shutter_ that Clint said he was going to fix. The _fucking_ shutter. You were about to wet your pants over the _shutter_.

"Marcy?"

I spun around, gun raised, loaded, and cocked. Clint raised his hands in surrender. His blue eyes were wide. Hair soaking wet, clothes clung to his body, a butterfly bandage over his right eye. I swallowed thickly and jerked the gun down.

"Are you okay?"

"I almost shot you, you asshole!"

"It's three in the morning…I wasn't about to call. I live here, you know?" He shrugged off his jacket and went to hang it on the hook. I watched the watch drip onto the rug beneath it. I fought against saying something rude. _Be nice Marcy_. Another clap of thunder. Lightening flared again. BANG. "You're a bit on edge, don't you think?"

I glanced at the window and watched the shutter disappear once more. BANG. I sighed, "Maybe you can fix the shutter before you crash _somewhere_."

_Somewhere else besides with me._ I flipped the safety back on and stalked toward the stairs with my flashlight. I was going back to bed. I was tired. I spent over half of the day cleaning the house, doing laundry, hanging pictures in the hall, and rearranging the furniture in the guest rooms. Not to mention the three pies and the two dozen chocolate chip pecan cookies I baked.

"You look…good Marcy." '_You look sober'_, is what he meant. I paused on the steps suddenly feeling self-conscious in just my t-shirt and panties. It's not like he hasn't seen me like this before, but it had been a while since he had been home. I swallowed and felt a pang of need and want hit me in the gut. I wanted to run toward him, throw myself in his arms, and kiss him like everything was okay- like nothing had ever happened. "The house looks good…smells amazing. You…you're doing better, huh?"

I bit my lip and told myself not to do it…_don't do it_. I turned around slightly, "Yea. No thanks to you. You know who actually pulled me out? Do you?"

He looked away. He _knew_. Of course he knew! Half of the team could never keep a damn secret even if their lives depended on it, "I tried to call you…."

I shook my head and turned to face him, "Steve. That's who. He came and visited me several, _several_ times. He talked to me like I was a person. Like we were best friends. He helped me. What did you do? You ran off to London…with Natasha! Steve was _here_! Doing what _you_ should have stayed and done yourself."

"I had…"

"Orders. Right. There are other team members who could have gone with her. You volunteered. Tony told me." I let out a small tear filled laugh, "You know…I think…I think you going away was a good thing. I realized you are the exact same person you were five years ago. You never changed."

His head snapped back to me. Eyes wide with shock…fear…confusion. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He pressed his lips together and opened his mouth again, "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything in return to his apology. I turned and continued up the stairs toward the bedroom, "The guest rooms are available."

"Marcy…I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I shouldn't…" He called after me. I could hear the break in his voice. It was raspy, deep, full of pain. I shut my eyes for a moment telling myself to hold on…not to do anything I'd regret. So…I didn't accept his apology.

I said the only words I could think of at that moment, "Go to bed Clint."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I've neglected writing responses for ya'lls reviews. Thought I'd respond to some.

(**NOTE**: If I didn't respond to your review that DOES NOT mean that I don't appreciate your review. I tend to reply to the ones that really, really stick out to me. Please do not be discouraged to not leave me a review. I appreciate and love all of my reviews and readers)

**Lovergirl24** – Do you think Clint is the proposing type? Like the full 9 yards romantic? :o) I'd love to get your input on this.

**RoadwayFox** – I love that I have Team MarcyClint fans! LoL. Never have I had a story or couple this popular. It's just amazing to me. That being said…thank you so much for your compliments. I pride myself on being able to capture the characters perfectly.

**roxxirox **– I sincerely hope that I can do this sequel justice. Sometimes sequel's fall short of its predecessor, so hopefully (fingers crossed). Yes! Babies…can really, really complicate a story. But who doesn't love big macho man reacting to babies. :o) (awwww)

**WillowSeeker** – Thank you! So glad you enjoyed the first book. Hope you are enjoying this one. I love writing Clint. I love writing Marcy….she's realistic and true. I am a great respecter of this woman…lol…and I'm creating her!

**brandibuckeye**- I'm wondering what's going on too. (wink) I wanted to see how she would react without them. Did her reactions surprise you or did she react the way you expected?

**MustangLover97** – Thank you! 25 days left to go until I take 'the plunge'. Haha. To say that I'm not nervous or immensely stressed would be a huge friggn lie. But writing relaxes me…I just have to find the time in my busy schedule!

**emberlies**** – **Hello my dear! Always LOVE hearing from you. ;o) That being said…thank you. I'm getting purdy excited about my pending nuptials. Hehe.

Secondly, you must know me by now! I always stop on the most inopportune moments. I prefer it that way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thank you for reading!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

**Marcy James is my own creation.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**

**:o)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

For the seventh day in a row, I had awaked to hammering. At first, I admit, it was maddening, but now…I almost looked forward to it. I pushed back the covers and made my way slowly to the window. Peeking through the curtains I could see a shirtless Clint in the yard hammering away at the shed. I swallowed thickly thinking about the past week. His room was made and cleaned to perfection every day. He was up before 5:30AM and always had a fresh pot of coffee ready for when I came downstairs. The one thing in particular that I noticed almost immediately the first day he was strutting around half naked in the yard was the tattoo he had apparently acquired while he was away. A turquoise and blue colored flame that was etched up the side of his hip on up through his torso and blended in perfectly with his skin tone like his body was absorbing the flame. Exactly like my body did…or used to do.

I backed away from the window when he stopped his work on the shed and gazed around. I'm sure he had felt me watching him, it wasn't the first time he had caught me. I slowly made my way downstairs and paused at the entryway to the kitchen. A pile of muffins, banana nut to be exact, were placed in a large clear bowl. A piece of notebook paper folded halfway lay in front of it. I peeked around and saw Clint's form still outside hoisting pieces of sheet metal onto the back of a trailer. I picked up the note and opened it, my eyes grazing over it slowly.

_Saw the page marked in that cook magazine you are always looking at. Thought I'd try my hand at baking. They may be dry. Coffee is fresh._

_-C_

I pressed my lips together as I folded the note and placed it where I had found it. I went straight to the coffee maker and picked up the cup he had laid out for me and slowly began pouring the steaming black liquid in. I sighed heavily as I doctored my coffee up a bit and then made my way over to a place by the window where he couldn't see me. I watched for a few more minutes as he continued to clear the sheet metal scrap and brush away. Over the past week he had, repainted the porch, replaced and painted the shudders, tore down two old sheds in the back yard, and fixed the swing that hung from the tall tree in the side yard by the porch. He was a regular handy man. This surprised me…sort of. Honestly, I think he was just trying to distance himself from me. After our argument, I hadn't had much to do with him. I hadn't said much to him either.

Our evenings were tight and strenuous. Our dinner was taken separately most nights. I would fix something for us and then go stalk in the office until he retired to bed. I would come out of the library and he would have the entire kitchen clean, a note on the counter, always saying something different.

'_Dinner was great tonight.'_

'_Thank you for dinner.'_

'_I love that recipe- you should fix it again.'_

'_You looked beautiful today.'_

I almost jumped in panic when I saw him coming toward the porch steps. I rushed to the bar and looked around frantically for something to do. I grabbed one of the muffins and tore into slowly trying to seem natural. _You're an idiot. _The door opened and he paused looking surprised for a moment. He regained his composure and gave a swift nod followed by a quiet _'good morning'_. I gave a small smile and watched him go to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water. I bit my lip before shoving another piece of muffin in.

"They aren't dry at all." His head lifted suddenly and a small smirk graced his delectable lips. I realized how much I had missed him this week. "Quite good actually."

He smiled as he leaned on the counter directly across from me, "I couldn't really sleep last night."

I nodded slightly, "Shouldn't you have a shirt on? It's chilly outside."

He shrugged, "S'not bad."

"Well, you should think about putting on a shirt. I'd hate for you to come down with something." I picked up my cup of coffee and the rest of my muffin as I headed toward the stairs. I heard his feet shuffle quickly behind me.

"Do…do you still want to go with me to the wedding?" I turned and felt my heart race at the sight of his blue eyes, droopy, slightly tingeing with hope_. 'Are you going to let this drag forever, Marcy?'_ Steve's words flooded in my mind. "I just assumed…you know, we'd go together. I…would understand….you know if…"

"I'd love to go with you. We're still together…right?" I searched his eyes then for an answer. A hint as to what we might be. He stepped forward and then titled his head slightly.

"Are we?"

I swallowed at that. My mind drifted to the last week he had spent alone in the guest room, the meals he had eaten alone, and the work he had finished on his own outside. The way he would leave me little notes, sing my favorite songs quietly, and even give me small smiles in passing. He had been trying to give me space to make up my mind.

"I would like to hope so." I answered simply before turning to head upstairs.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I stared at myself in the mirror almost not recognizing the woman reflecting back at me. My hair was pulled off low to the side in a curly mess, make up was _very_ well done, and the burgundy dress was split low down the front. I pushed the backs onto my drop pearl earrings and applied a bit more lip gloss. Tony insisted on throwing Steve and Kate a lavish wedding at his one of many homes in Miami. We still had a plane ride and a ten minute drive before we were there at the wedding. Thor, Jane, Natasha, and even Bruce were going to be in the plane with us. I idly wondered how Natasha would fair against me or how I'd fair against her actually. Her lavish red hair and bright green eyes made me jealous. I was plain. I shook my head and tried to push the thoughts from my mind. Since losing my _gift_, I had developed this feeling of emptiness. I was lacking luster. I didn't fit into the category of Avenger. The one thing that I had held onto, the one thing that made me feel completely normal for once…was gone.

I sighed heavily, feeling a bit melancholy then. I shook my head and gave my hair a once over. The turquoise blue colored hair was now just brown. That was another clue that my specialty was not coming back…when my hair started to fade. Stark tried to convince that this was just coincidence and that I should just dye it back at once. I glared at him and stormed from the building. He called an hour later and apologized. He told me not to give up hope…because he hadn't. That had touched me beyond words. Then he cleared his throat and told me to keep the conversation between us.

I grabbed my wrap and my clutch before exiting the room. My heels clacked across the wood floor and I felt a small tug of a feeling that I hadn't felt in a while. _Sexiness_. I smiled bashfully to myself when I imagined Clint pressing himself against me, slowly brushing his hand under my dress. My thought was interrupted when his voice and Thor's filtered up the stairs.

"This is Armani. Jane said that it pleased well on my stature. Do you agree?" I heard Clint give a laugh and stuttered for a second unsure what to say to the big guy. It was obvious that Thor was looking for reassurance. I rounded the bottom and my eyes fell on the men. Thor's suit pleased _very_ well. His long hair tied back in a low pony tail, Jane's doing, I'm sure. He grinned brightly at me, Clint turned to see what he was smiling at. Clint's face froze a bit and then I felt the nerves overtake me. Thor bounded forward, "My, my Marcia. You are a breathtaking creature."

I felt my cheeks flush when he raised my hand to kiss it. My eyes flickered to Clint. He was standing in the background quietly, hands in his pockets, small frown on his face. I felt my chest drop. He wasn't interested. I spoke up quickly, willing my voice not to break, "We should go. We don't want to be late."

"Of course!"

Thor offered his arm and a throat cleared. We both looked at Clint. He had an amused smile on his face, "I believe she has an escort Thor."

Thor laughed broadly, "Of course she does. A man would be senseless not to be honored to accompany such a beauty."

Clint met Thor's eyes evenly and he nodded moving to my side, "Affirmative."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We stepped into the back yard of the Miami summer home that Stark had graciously lent to Steve and Kate. The lights were strung at a spider web design. Round tables with black crisp table cloths, small vases filled with yellow lemons and red, red roses were on each table. It was gorgeous, to say the least. I knew for a fact that it wasn't quite that cheap. Steve had gone into great detail giving me every detail. Everyone had ordered from a menu for their dinner and even chosen their own small cake. It was lavish, but it was also Steve and Kate….with a _splash_ of Tony. He had also graciously paid for the entire event, sparing no expense. Steve and Tony had, oddly enough, grown close or they were faking friendship extremely well. Thor was already holding Evan in his arms and we hadn't even been here thirty minutes. We were about to be seated when Jane pulled me to the side.

"Are things better? They don't seem better…I thought you two were working things out?"

I gave a short sigh and fiddled with my clutch, "I-I don't know. I thought…he wanted to try and fix things, but I came downstairs and that….that is how he's been." She flashed a look of pity. I shook my head, "Don't…it's fine."

"No…it isn't. I'll have Thor speak with him."

"No. Please don't. It's fine. If this is the way things are supposed to be…then I'm okay."

She began to say something else and stopped when music began to play softly and it was announced that we be seated. Jane rubbed my back gently and we eased off in the direction of the men. My pace faltered when I saw Clint smiling and talking vibrantly with Natasha. Natasha and her _dumb _perfectly curled bob of red hair that suited her one shouldered navy blue dress. Her bright red lips gave way to a bright grin and she laid a manicured hand on Clint's arm as she leaned in to say something more private. I darted into the row of chairs were Jane had gone. I ignored them or at least I was going to try. Was Clint the _person_ that Natasha had been 'so concerned' for? I gripped my clutch tighter and ground my teeth together hotly. I felt a small tingle hit my hands and I froze. I looked down as the feeling stopped abruptly.

"Marcy?" My name was whispered softly and I looked to my left. Clint's brows were pressed together. I felt his fingers flex on mine. My eyes widened and I felt somewhat dizzy.

"I felt it."

"Felt what?" He said barely loud enough for even me to hear. The bridal march started and we were instructed to stand. Clint pulled me up and I clung to his side feeling my knees go weak ever so slightly. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt his lips brush my ear. A familiar heat pulled in my stomach. I realized then how much I had actually missed him, "Marcy? Are you all right?"

I shook my head and heard the 'ooo' and 'ahh' of the crowd as Kate made her way down the aisle. "No…no I don't think I am."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The wedding was gorgeous, emotional, and of course, comical. I wish I could say that I enjoyed it, but that would be a very large lie. How could I enjoy it when my fingers were tingling off and on constantly? My head was splitting in two at the moment and I was freezing. I pulled Clint's suit jacket tighter and watched the people dance across the floor. I envied Kate. She was untouched and not tainted by these things that we Avengers carried. Granted she was now the wife of an Avenger, but she didn't have to carry the weight…the burden of everything. Or worry about her powers leaving her without even so much as a warning.

"Heard someone's puny." Tony sat down beside me at the empty table. Everyone else was either dancing or visiting…or if you were Thor… getting more food from the catering service.

"That Banner's final diagnosis?" Tony grunted and then sipped his bourbon slowly. We sat for a few moment watching other's prance through the imported wood dance floor. "I can't believe you did all of this for Steve and Kate."

He shrugged and rubbed his index finger around the rim of his glass, "Do the same thing for Jane and Thor….even you and Clint."

I swallowed thickly at that, but decided to right it off, "Tax deduction huh?"

He laughed broadly, "You obviously know me all too well. Charity…simple charity."

It became quiet again and I sighed into the coat, "You think the same thing that Bruce does…don't you?"

He tapped the glass as his answer and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "He makes a very good case."

"So you just want to 'reboot' me."

"Not quite that simple…"

"You want to stop my heart and then run thousands of watts of electricity through my body…and then pray my heart starts again….sounds pretty damn simple for you." Tony remained silent. He took a lengthy drink from his glass and then held it up signaling the bar tender. "And no, I haven't told Clint. You think he would let me even consider this? No."

"Then I guess we are lucky enough that he _pissed_ you off, hm?"

"You don't understand."

His eyes met mine. They were dark…I felt a tingle run through my spine. He looked evil…menacing at that moment, "You'd be surprised at what I know Marcy."

Steve appeared at my side then, hand stretched out in front of me. Pepper beside him with a bright luring smile plastered on her face. Her finger bent in the 'come hither pose' toward Tony. He chuckled and gave a wink before he sent a pointed stare my way, "Remember Marcy…sooner the better."

I found myself staring at his backside as he and Pepper retreated to the confines of the dance floor. Steve cleared his throat and I immediately slid my cool hand into his warm one. He cocked an eyebrow and nodded in Tony's direction, "Conversation looked very intense."

"He wants to make me some kind of experiment." I shook my head. Steve nodded showing no emotion what so ever. My eyes widened at that. I started to pull away, but found myself trapped in his arms, "You knew."

He drew in a breath then and shrugged, "It's been in discussion for weeks now. Stark, Banner…Fury…they are trying to come up with ways to help you."

"Does Clint know?"

Steve looked away and for a fraction of a second I felt guilty about ruining his special day. I caught a glimpse of Clint and Tony speaking behind the bar. Clint looked furious. Pepper was in the arms of Banner just laughing away. Evan was…with Natasha. She looked momentarily normal and motherly. Steve laughed suddenly, "She's not the witch you make her out to be Marc."

"You are avoiding my question." He laughed again and twirled me. He pulled me back in close and I couldn't help but smile. "Still avoiding."

His eyes were bright and happy, but that soon faded as he licked his lips slowly. He glanced back in the direction of Clint, "The mission he took with Natasha…was to help you."

"I'm sorry?"

"We weren't supposed to say anything until we could confirm that this would work. He was trying to find someone….someone like you."

I stopped moving and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. "You…you're telling the truth?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" He looked genuinely offended.

I searched his eyes for any fault, "Did you?"

He took a slow breath and looked somewhere behind me before he met my eyes. He nodded. _Oh my…someone like me….there was someone else who knew what I was going through. Someone like me._ I swallowed dryly and pulled away from him. I could feel my fingers tingling. My head began to swim. He grabbed for me and I shoved him away, startled to see a flash of blue escape the palms of my hands. I heard someone call for Clint….then Banner….then me. My name was being said over and over again. I just wanted it to stop. The burn crept up the back of my neck and bit at the base of my neck. I couldn't see anything but blue light. I felt a fear swarm me just like it had the first day, the first moment I experienced the blue flame.

Then suddenly…it was gone.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: Avengers do not belong to me.**

**Marcy James is my creation.**


	24. Chapter 24

Enjoy

:o)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**Thought you'd be in here."**

**I looked up at Deacon who was poking his head through the window of the old shack. I rolled my eyes and stuck my nose back into the book I was reading. I heard him sigh. I needed to find another hiding place because this one wasn't doing any good. He opened the door and waltzed in like he owned the place. He looked around at the candles that I lit and glanced down at my bottle of wine.**

"**Didn't bother to steal a glass either?"**

**I ignored him. Of course I didn't take a glass. If mom noticed a bottle of wine _and_ a glass missing she would skin me alive.**

"**Can I have a swig?"**

**_You won't like it_. I turned the page of my romance novel and kept my lips sealed. He grabbed one of the extra lawn chairs that we had stolen from the old man years ago. He never noticed of course or maybe he had and chose not to say anything. He plopped down in it and grabbed the bottle of wine taking a large swig off of it. He coughed and grunted, "This is crap. Where's my whiskey at?"**

**I didn't say anything as he sat the bottle down and got up from the rickety lawn chair. He began opening cabinet after cabinet trying to find it. I tried, _hard_, to keep my eyes from straying toward him, but I failed. I found myself watching him with interest. He either was completely oblivious to what he had done or he knew, but just refused to say anything about it. _Or maybe he knows, but can't figure out a way to apologize. _He finally found the bottle and gave a small triumphant laugh. He stuck the bottle out in my line of vision before he shook it at me. _Maybe he shouldn't even apologize at all._**

"**Care for some?" I rolled my eyes. He knew I didn't drink whiskey. It was my _'tell all'_ drink. He finally sighed heavily and eased himself down into the chair once more, "You're seriously angry with me aren't you?"**

**I turned another page in my novel. I would have to go back and read these pages tonight since I was really faking this. It was such a good novel too until _he_ walked in. Deacon was ruining my day.**

"**You haven't even spoken to me in three days M. That's not like you…"**

**I didn't answer. He placed the untouched bottle of whiskey on the floor with a hard plop and tore the book out of my hands. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it. I huffed and stood up. He followed suit, "What did I _do_ to you?"**

**I couldn't stand my silence any longer. The words practically poured from my mouth into the space between us, "I _saw_ you with Gracie."**

**His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but I saw the bob of his Adams apple. He _knew_, "What? Marcy…you know me and Gracie…"**

"**You had her against the wall of your bedroom. I'm not blind…and definitely not deaf."**

"**Marcy…come on. We…she wanted to kiss a real life Marine." So that was it. We were on leave before being shipped off to the desert and he was having a last _tumble_ before we were deployed. I shook my head and stomped out the door. He chased after me, "Marcy, wait. Marcia."**

"**No…you and I…we are _just_ friends. That is all we will ever be. Because I _do not_ go for guys like you…guys that…guys that sleep with married women. You and I are friends in the desert. We are not _friends_ here."**

**His face contorted for a second before it hardened, "You told me _no_ before I even spoke to Gracie. You can't control me-we are not a _couple_ Marcia. You made damn sure of that by not telling me about…"**

**He stopped and shook his head. Did he know? Something flashed through his eyes. He knew. I crossed my arms trying to seem nonchalant about this. Just seem so cavalier that he would drop the subject and go back to being the pain in the ass friend that he was. **

"**You know what," he said as he pressed forward. He stopped six inches away from me and leaned a bit closer. I could smell his breath, mint and cigarettes. My eyes fluttered a bit. "You're right. We _aren't_ friends. See you in a week James."**

**He brushed by me, his shoulder hitting mine. I could feel my heart breaking with each step he was taking. He was moving further and further away from me and it was completely my fault. I tore my eyes away from him and stared at the shack. **

_**One day, I'll burn you to the ground.**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I sat quietly, pressed against the furthest corner of the shack. I was staring at the palm of my right hand. I knew, just _knew_, if I thought about it hard enough….if I wanted it bad enough- I could _make_ it come back. After the wedding yesterday, I thought maybe it best if I laid low for a while. I caught a table cloth on fire and managed to melt one of the stands which held a speaker that belonged to the band. Kate's family and friends was quite _surprised_ to see someone burst into blue flames, I'm sure of it. Steve's friends not really all that surprised. I am almost positive that I apologized to Steve and Kate about thirty times as Tony and Clint escorted me to the limo. Kate hugged me tightly and said that she enjoyed having me there and the photographer got some _amazing_ photos.

_I'm sure he did._

A knock outside shifted my attention to the door. _Clint_. I suddenly had the oddest feeling of déjà vu. He shut the door quietly and grabbed the poker from side of the fire place. He stoked the fire silently as he gnawed on his lip. My eyes drifted back down to my hand, palm up…no flame…._yet_. I traced the lines in my hand, the flame had just started…without warning, just as it had done when I first discovered the ability. Now, I couldn't even get a spark.

"Banner thinks it was stress. He said that stress is your main trigger." I nodded and closed my hand into a tight fist. _What had happened to me? _Clint knelt down in front of me and covered my hand with his, "You with me?"

"I'm going crazy."

He sighed lightly, "Your _abilities_ are going haywire…_you_ aren't crazy."

"Is the _other_ person crazy too?"

He swallowed and paused for a moment before speaking, "The opposite actually. Very intelligent…very much…in control."

I scrunched my eyebrows at that, "What are you talking about?" He stood abruptly and moved away rubbing his neck as he did. He looked nervous, unsure, like this was big. This was huge. I stood up and followed him, "Cint…"

"This…this guy created the Flame. He was Crystal's assistant. When…when he figured out what Crystal was going to do with it once he created it…he took the serum and disappeared."

"He had the serum…then what did Crystal have?"

"The extra copy which was injected into you. He didn't know that Crystal had an extra vial stored away. Peterson was trying to recreate it. But…this _guy_ and _you_….are the only two successful subjects."

_Subjects. _Like test rats. I shook my head, "I need to meet him."

"No," he protested sternly.

"I _need_ to meet him. He's like me Clint. He can help _fix_ me." He swallowed dryly and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired. I placed my hands on either side of his face, his eyes watered a bit and he looked away. "I don't _feel_ like me anymore. I want _me _back Clint."

He licked his lips and then cleared his throat, "Fury wants to fly him in tomorrow."

"Were you planning on telling me?" I said letting my hands fall down slowly off his face. I missed the warmth, his skin- I missed him these past few days. I should have trusted him_. He should have trust me._

"I've been trying to figure out how actually."

I backed away and then practically sprinted toward the door, "You should have trusted me Clint."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Who's the new guy I'm about to introduce?

He's another character created by me. :o)

Thanks for reading!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Reviews:**

**Ginkies:** Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad that I can give you something interesting, real, and not all 'squeeeee'. :o) I've read a few like that. They get old fast.

**SparklyNinjaSparkles:** Hopefully you are rested and ready to go for Part Two. :o) Gonna be a wild ride. :o) Thanks for reading!

**Ginger-Ginger-GingerCat:** Which country was that?

**Yu-sama111:** I love your review. It sounds like you understood my Marcy. She's come to find a special place in my heart. I love the relationships that she's developed with Steve, Clint…and then also her past relationship with Deacon.

**Emberlies:** There you are! Was wondering when you would post. After the wedding and my honeymoon. I've decided to venture back out in my writers world. :o)

**GeishaXnoXHimitsu:** Thanks for sticking around! :o) Hope you enjoyed the fresh chapter.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer:**

**AVENGERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**MARCY JAMES IS MY OWN CREATION.**


	25. Chapter 25

Here comes the intro to my newest character.

:o)

Enjoy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Things happen for a reason. _I could hear my father's voice saying this over and over again in my head. So much though, I was ready to scream. Patience wasn't really one of my strong suits. Right now, I was trying to have it. The arrival of this man who everyone was just calling _Flame Two_ was nearing quickly. Maybe that was what I was doing, watching the skies, readying myself for a chance to see a glimpse of the man that had conquered this _curse_ such as I had.

I leaned against the window studying the clouds. One of Clint's many hidey-holes where he came to be alone at. Everything was so clear up here. Miles and miles of powder sugar like cotton balls floating on top of the world. It was simple, pure, _easy_. I wished for a moment that I could float along with them without a care in the world. I rubbed the tips of my fingers against the palm of my hand. My fingers were super sensitive because of this constant pattern for the past week. I felt a surge of sadness wash over me_. It's not coming back._

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned slightly, my gaze finding a man about Clint's height. The bluest, brightest eyes I had ever seen. Clint's…even Steve's did not compare. I studied him momentarily before nodding, "Extremely."

He was familiar somehow. I felt like I knew him. He smiled then and leaned on the window in front of me about four feet away, "Almost need sunglasses this far up. Believe it or not, I'm terrified of heights."

"You seem to be doing well though."

He chuckled, his eyes brightened, "Anxiety medication."

I smiled at that. I studied him once more as he stared at the snow white clouds. His eyes suddenly flashed a brighter blue and I stiffened. I felt a heat spread over my body and I shivered….I actually shivered, "You…you're…"

He gave a half smile and looked back down the hallway. I followed his gaze. Clint, Tony, and Bruce were all standing at the end watching us with interested, questioning eyes, "I told them I wanted to meet you on my terms."

"This was a test," I said looking back at him.

He shrugged and gave a swift nod as he held out his hand, "Aaron Lewis."

I stared at his hand for a brief second before meeting it with my own. I felt a sudden spark and our hands were engulfed in a ball of blue flame. My eyes widened as he pulled away and the flame remained on my hand. I felt a glimmer of hope rise in my chest as I watched it begin to move up my arm. It stopped suddenly and began to shrink back to my palm. I met his eyes as he took a deep breath. He shoved his hands into his pockets, "I hear you are having a little bit of an issue."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I have to admit, I was a bit _pissed_ to learn that I was the last to meet and hear Aaron's story, but in all understanding I could see their reasoning. Tony and Clint both agreed that they were doing it to make sure that the man himself was legit and _safe_. That, of course, didn't mean he wasn't guarded and escorted everywhere he went. Two of SHIELD's brightest and finest and _newest_ recruits were the ones accompanying him to every location. Tony's new creation of the FBG (Flame Be Gone) in a new shiny weapon like gun. I personally have tried my best to stand a very long ways off from those things. My last encounter wasn't quite that pleasant. Whether it would affect me now was impossible to confirm, but still…better safe than sorry.

Now, Aaron stands beside me in Bruce's lab showing me numerous papers of hundreds of graphs, charts, and paragraphs of study and I have no _frickin'_ idea what they mean, but I'm listening intently, "Creating Azure was supposed to be a step forward in a new kind of energy. It can burn up to a year, it can be contained, doesn't get hot…just a lot of variety in the testing results. Good results used."

Aaron moved a few papers in front of me and I scanned over the charts. He continued, "I noticed some hidden files…I checked into them and…"

"Clinical trials." I whispered. I shook my head and made a sound of disgust.

"I couldn't let that happen. I gathered what evidence I could, including the vial, and ran for it."

I flipped through the pages and froze when I saw his name. I looked at him, his gaze focused on the paper. He took the paper from me gently, "Part of the trials was delivering a base for the serum to adhere to. Something to help stabilize it. Give you more control over it. Crystal administered this stabilizer to me and my team without us knowing. It was a regular round of clinical injections for various diseases that were present in the country that we were researching in. None of us knew."

"That's horrible." I shook my head as I continued reading his chart. Seeing Crystal's handwriting sent a shiver down my spine. I pointed to a line below, "What does this mean? _'Promising trial run. One out of the five subjects were successful.'_**"**

Deep lines formed around his eyes and forehead. It was obviously a hard topic for him and for a moment I felt awful for asking it. He continued nevertheless, "My team wasn't as lucky as I was. The base destabilized their immune system. Within in weeks, they fell ill, died shortly thereafter. I figured it out by the last man's death. When I left…I was unaware that he had a copy."

I nodded understanding, "So…what I received was the serum….no stabilizer. Is that…why I'm all…_glitchy_?"

He chuckled and pulled out a paper. He tapped it with his forefinger, "This is the formula for the stabilizer. I can recreate it…but it will take some time. I haven't made any serums or antidote's in…seven years."

"What if it doesn't adhere to her DNA like yours did? What then Doc?"

_Doc? I wasn't aware he was a Doctor._ I turned slightly hearing Steve's voice. He was standing at the door, hands in his pockets, solemn look on his face. Aaron drew a breath, "To be honest, I'm quite amazed that Azure has been able to stabilize with her body as much as it did. It's very interesting especially when seeing the file that Doctor Banner put together."

Steve strolled into the room and looked down at the papers and files scattered about. He gnawed on his lip momentarily and then glanced up at me, "Clint sent me to check in on you. Said he's in the hidey-hole if you need him."

_Of course he would send someone to check on me. He didn't trust me. _I noticed Aaron watching me from the corner of his eye. Apparently, my annoyance was clear. Aaron cleared his throat, "Well, I'm in need of a cup of coffee. I think I've been up for over twenty-four hours. We can finish our conversation later Marcia. Captain."

He grabbed a few files, but left the majority of what we had already read or looked over. I gave a nod and a polite smile as he passed me. I waited until I heard his greeting toward the SHIELD agents and their footsteps echoing down the hall before saying anything.

"What's your problem?"

Steve sighed automatically, "Clint and I already have heard all of this. We don't think it's safe to be…experimenting with something this dangerous."

"We don't know what's going to happen to me! I'm already, obviously, unstable. Can you not understand? I almost burned down your wedding Steve."

"That was an accident." I growled then and brushed past him. I heard him moan in frustration, "Marcy. Wait."

His hand was on my wrist then and I felt anger rising up in me. I whirled around. His eyes widened a bit before he jerked his hand back like he had been burned. He grabbed his hand and flexed it for a moment. My anger disappeared at the second. I reached for him and he took a step back, "Steve…I'm…"

He shook his head slowly and then gave a sad, small smile, "Accident. I upset you. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"You need to stop being so damn polite."

His smile became brighter, "Funny…Kate says the same thing."

I sighed and leaned my forehead on the wall, "I just want to _feel_ normal again. Flame or no Flame. I just want to feel…_complete_."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aaron had wondered off to cafeteria. Bruce was on his way to the lab when I ran into him. We had a momentarily heated _discussion_ at the possibility of making a new serum (stabilizer). That ended just as well as I thought it would. So, now, I was looking for the only person who seemed to understand what I wanted. He looked up just as I entered the room. He gave a small smile, "Thought that was you."

I joined him at the table, "How'd you know?"

He leaned back and gave his back a stretch. I wondered if they had supplied him with a room yet. He seemed unbelievably tired. I should have just left him alone for the evening. I nodded toward the SHIELD agents. They nodded back and continued their watch from a few tables away. _Such a boring job_. "I could feel you."

I raised my eyebrow and he laughed. His blue eyes danced in the dim light and he raised his hand, palm up, and suddenly blue flame was dancing before my eyes. My control wasn't even close to his. I felt momentarily jealous. I realized something then. My eyes widened, "We are made up of the same stuff…you can feel when you are around the flame."

He nodded slowly with his face taut as he reached for my hand. The flame engulfed my hand and I stared at it thoughtfully. I held my hand in front of my face, observing it, wishing it was mine…wishing I was the one that had produced it. "You miss it."

I nodded. His gaze was focused on the flame, keeping it alive for me. I smiled sadly, "You think after being _cursed_ with something like this. It taking me years to perfect and learn how to control….I'd be happy."

"I am honestly amazed you learned that much, even with the stabilizer…it was difficult to learn to control." He gaze left the flame and found mine. The flame shortly died. "You must be a very strong woman."

I shook my head and crossed my arms then. _Boy, was he wrong, _"I used to be…don't exactly feel that way anymore."

"We never give ourselves much credit for anything, do we?" He let the blue Flame engulf his hand again and the SHIELD agents both cleared their throats at the same time. It was extinguished that second. He chuckled, "I think I scare them. I warmed my coffee about fifteen minutes ago and the tall one looked like he was going to douse me with Stark's fire be gone cream stuff."

I studied him for a moment as he flexed his hands and then I smiled, "I have an idea."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"This is where you would practice?" I grinned as we both walked around the vast area of the cleared cargo hold. I nodded as I watched him run his tips of his fingers over the stacked crates. His fingers smoked for a second and he rubbed them, "Stark's FBG is lacing the crates. Smart."

I gave a short amused laugh, "Yea, the first time he used it was on me…about killed me."

"The chemical make up of the synthetic fire isn't that much different of _actua_l fire. It's bonded with your DNA, so therefore makes you vulnerable to such elements that hinder it."

"Yep. Couldn't go all fireball or sparky in a rainstorm either. I tried."

He smiled at that and turned back toward me, "Fireball and sparky? Interesting. I don't have any cool nicknames for mine…just Azure. Sometimes I call it Hell though."

"Know the feeling." I sat down in a chair a few feet away from the crates and watched him walk around, his Flame now skimming the crates. "Stark gave me the name Fireball when I would…literally go _all_ Fireball. My hair turned blue…eyes turned blue…I just…looked very…_blue_."

He laughed, "Yea…my eyes…were green. It becomes permanent after a while."

"Well, I'm now just back to plain ole' brown," I smiled and gave my ponytail a flip. He smirked at me, put his left hand in his jeans pocket, and gave a slight shrug as he looked up toward the ceiling.

"I like it."

I started to say something and he broke out into a grin, "Wanna see something?"

_Depends. _"Sure."

He then removed his left hand from his pocket and held hit out palm up about waist high. The flame swirled out from his fingertips into a ball of turquoise, blue, and a bright green. Before I knew it, I was on my feet and standing at his side. He smiled back at me and then returned his attention to the ball. He face became complacent, the glow flickering on his face, his dark brown hair whipping around on his forehead as the ball rotated faster. I felt my lip part in surprise and I stepped back involuntarily as the ball expanded and floated about six feet into the air. I could feel the heat radiating off of _him_ or maybe it was the _flame_…I wasn't sure.

I watched as it spread throughout the space above us, the hues of blue dancing as it moved in a…cloud like stage. He was making _clouds_…fire clouds. _Flame clouds_. I laughed in awe. "This is amazing."

He kept his eyes on it the entire time, but took two steps back, "If I can rebuild the stabilizer…I can help you master it Marcia."

I moved my eyes to him as he held out his palm again. The clouds rotated into a funnel and snaked their way back to his hand. The last of the flame disappeared into his palm and he flexed it tightly. He turned his gaze toward me and I held it. His eyes flashed a brighter blue and that's when I understood. He _was_ the flame. He _embraced_ it.

"You should probably call me Marcy."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Thanks for reading!

:o)

Reviews are VERY welcome.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Reviews:**

**MustangLover97**- Thank you- I'm a very happy newlywed. :o) We dated for five years…so it was a LONG time coming. Haha. And thank you for reading. I appreciate loyal readers and reviews like yourself.

**CrackYourRein911**- Thank you. :o) I enjoy strong female leads that are still female, you know? Depend on a man and then be able to not depend on a man. Anywho, thanks for the kickass comment. –wink—

**GeishaXnoXHimitsu**- Thank you dear! Wedding and Honeymoon were amazing. Loved every minute.

**Kakashi Forever**- Hopefully she does…she just ain't 'Marcy' without it. You know?

**Emberlies**- Deacon and Marcy intrigue me as much or even more (sometimes) than Clint and Marcy do. Their relationships are so parallel, but yet, completely different and they blend so perfectly. I find Deacon and Marcy's past incredibly sad romantic/addictive. And thank you for the wedding/marriage wishes. :o)

**DanAlaya**- I know! Clint is a very good guy, deep down. He's just not good at saying things. He and Steve are different like that. Clint isn't good at saying things/expressing himself. Steve is just crap at talking to women/handling women in general.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avengers.**

**Marcy James and other 'original' characters are my own creation.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy**

**:o)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"**You ever wonder what kind of people we would be?" He stopped and looked over at me with his thoughtful blue eyes. His fingers tapped the couch absentmindedly before he swallowed hard. "I mean…if we weren't…who we are now?"**

"**No…" I clutched the book that I was reading tighter. The book was the same I had been reading the day that Deacon and I had fought. I licked my lips. I thought about him a lot more here lately. I shook my head confirming my answer. My mind rolled its eyes. **_**Yes. All the time.**_** "Why?"**

**Clint shrugged and his eyes moved back to the tv. Some old black and white movie that he was watching. The mute was on, the characters lips moving at an intense speed. The main character, a man with a fedora and the woman, hands on her hips. They were having an argument…body language said it all. A crackle of lightening then a rumble of thunder played on outside. I could hear the rain beating on the roof, dripping onto the porch, hitting the windows. Inside though, well, inside it was quiet as I waited for him to answer.**

"**Clint?" I pressed on. He obviously** **wanted to talk about it. He obviously had **_**something**_** to say.**

**He sighed softly, "One day…I'm going to quit this. I feel myself tiring of it rather quickly."**

**Setting the book aside gently, I snuggled into him closer and breathed him in, "You would quit something you love so much."**

**He snorted not amused, "I love you….I **_**like**_** what I do. There's a difference."**

"**Okay, I'll play the game. Where would we go? What would we do if we were in **_**retirement**_**?" I smiled up at him and he smirked slowly. His fingers brushed over my wavy hair that I hadn't even bothered to blow dry earlier.**

"**I think I'd marry you first."**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I can see him tucked away in one of his hiding places. His face serious, hands moving over something I can't quite see. His hair looked to be a mess from sleep. Bruce said that he hadn't thought Clint had been to bed yet. I didn't doubt Bruce because I knew that when Clint was stressed or worried about something…sleep escaped him. It practically ran from him. I climbed the ladder and paused at the top. His eyes flickered up to me and he seemed startled for a moment. He then looked back down and kept at his task. He was braiding what looked like a bracelet from leather. I could smell it…I could also smell cigarettes. I must have crinkled my nose too because he spoke then, mumbled really, "I've only had five."

"Five is enough."

"It calms my nerves…see I'm fine now." He gave me a small, a fake one. _Indeed._

"Yes, you certainly look fine." I situated myself down beside him and then smelt it. _Whiskey._ I peered around him and grabbed the bottle. He made no move to take it from me. "Whiskey and smokes. Just like the old days."

"When we were happy," he muttered as he continued braiding the leather. It was a four part braid and from the looks of it…it was a bit complex.

"We've been happy after that too. I'm happy _now_."

He stopped and then shook his head before meeting my gaze, "No, I don't believe you are."

_Well, partially true._

"But I'm happy…with _you_." He searched my eyes for a moment and then looked back down at his braid. He cleared his throat and began to braid once again. I moved in closer and saw the pattern clearer than before. Three strips of leather and then one strip of turquoise suede.

"It's your Christmas present." I looked up at him startled. _Christmas present?_ I haven't even thought about Christmas. "Banner and I have been talking…psycho babble bullshit again. This is how I see our life. Intertwined all together like this. You are the turquoise. You…are everywhere in my life and I don't want you to go anywhere."

_Was Bruce his psychiatrist now? _He must have pretty desperate in his feelings in order to speak to someone about it. He barely spoke to me about it.

"Clint…I…"

"You have to take the stabilizer. I get it." He stopped then and turned toward me. He grabbed my hand and shoved the leather into the pocket of his cargos. "I'm…I'm sure I sound like a broken record. I just…don't want to lose you…again. And if you want what Lewis is cookin' up…then we will do this together. If you don't…let's get out of this shitty business."

"_**I think I'd marry you first."**_

I swallowed at that. Conversations that happened months ago flooded my brain. Could this be it? "Are…um…do you _want_ to retire?"

Something flashed in his eyes then, a memory perhaps. More than likely the same memory I had. I couldn't help but smile and he laughed. He pulled me closer then and I found comfort in the whiskey and smoke induced scent. It was practically heaven for me. Maybe not taking the stabilizer would be the best decision. Then again…"I don't think you are ready yet…to retire, I mean."

_What if I was?_

I nodded and tapped the bottle that lay in my lap. The brand we used to consume back in his old barracks. I felt a heat creep up my neck. I could feel his eyes on me. I drew in a breath.

_You should retire Marcy._

I kissed him on the cheek and he squeezed his arm around me. Pressing a firm kiss to my forehead he murmured, _I'm sorry_. I'm not sure what he was apologizing for or if he actually needed to be apologizing, but I nodded into his chest and took another breath. It was clear to me that we had become each other's life line…._and_ weakness. I wasn't exactly for sure if that was a good thing…or bad. Time would surely tell the truth….ugly or not.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Watching my sister and Aaron hash out details of a serum that hadn't been produced in over five years, _interesting. _Watching Tony and Bruce try to help, interestingly _funny_. I smiled into my hand as I pretended to cough. Clint gave a sideways glance at me. He knew that I found this amusing, but he didn't seem like he was the happiest child on the playground right now.

"I just think it would be better if we tried the serum on something _other_ than human right now," Aaron said again, more heatedly this time. He ran his hand through his hair and gave a sigh. I could see the scares on his arms and hands then. I tried not to let my gaze linger for too long.

Marlina agreed and gave a swift nod to prove it, "I have to agree with Aaron. Not testing properly, no trials…this could result in an _extremely _dangerous reaction."

Tony scoffed, "Computer says imaging complete. Perfect depiction of applied and _successful_ bond. Testing complete. Let's shoot her up, come on Fireball. You decide…you're the guinea pig here."

I cocked an eyebrow at that. _Guinea pig?_ Aaron shook his head and slammed his hand down on the table, "I just think…we can use a few rats before we inject her with something that could potentially melt her skin off."

My ears perked at that. _Melt. _I stood tense, frozen. Melt. That is exactly what Crystal's skin was doing. It looked like it was burning itself off of his body…like it was melting. I sucked in a breath, "Rats sound great. Tony, can I speak to you for a moment?"

He, along with the group, looked shocked for a second or two. Tony stood and gave Clint a fleeting look. He shrugged and moved out of our way. Immediately upon leaving the lab, I grabbed his arm and hauled him down the corridor. He grunted a bit, "What gives there Firecracker?"

I pulled him into a closet. It was dark with no light to speak off. I groped the walls searching for the light. Tony sighed heavily, "Are you planning on telling me what this is about?"

"He said melt," I fumbled around knocking things over and I growled, "He said _melt_. We can't trust anyone."

"Well, that settles that…I'm officially lost." He grumbled. I hit his shoulder with my hand and caught a hint of the glow coming from his arch-reactor. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it up without pause. He batted my hands, "I'm practically a married man there Marcy."

I fisted his shirt. I could finally see his face. He squinted at me as if he were ready to kill, "I'm not sure if _we_ can trust this guy."

His face sobered a bit and he drew in a breath, "We can. Fury and I gave him the run over. He's _okay_ Marcy. He's legit."

"He said _melt_."

"I heard you the last couple of times." He rested his hands on mine and tried to pry them away, "_I_ trust him."

"It's not _your_ life now, is it?"

He sighed and I dropped my hands then. He reached over and pressed down on the light pad. Harsh, blinding fluorescents hit me full force. I know I passed over that area several times and he just casually leans over and turns the light on with so little effort. I grumbled as I stepped away. He smoothed his shirt out, "Look, we have checked this guy inside and out. He's clean Marcy and he's going to be the one that puts you back together. You need to take a leap of faith with me. You will be fine. I would not lead you into something that I thought would be harmful to you…intentionally."

_Intentionally?_ The road to hell was paved with _good_ intentions. "Just a week ago you wanted to stop my heart."

He smiled at that, "I was pretty confident then as I am now."

"Your ego is clearly most becoming of you," I said as I crossed my arms. I popped my neck when I felt a slight tingle crawl up my spin. My body was trying to restart itself, but it just wasn't working out. _Stay away from stressful situations_. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. _Too late._ Tony smiled as he opened the door. Clint appeared at that moment, an odd look on his face. I waved it off, "Don't ask."

"Ah, Robin Hood, just in time. Your significant other was trying to get a bit fresh with me in the broom closet. Perhaps she needs a reminder of your expert marksmanship."

Clint scrunched his eyes together at that and shook his head. Clearly he was confused. I however was giving Stark the _'go to hell'_ look. He simply smiled in return. Clint cleared his throat, "Urm…Fury wants us in a bird and on our way to Hollywood. Mechanical machine thing is stomping down the city."

"Right. Well, that is the leeway to my departure." Tony stopped and turned back to me slightly. He gave a nod, "I'll check again, but _this_…this is what needs to happen. Unless you state so other wise."

I nodded three times and looked away. Clint waited until Tony was far enough away before leaning on the door frame. It was evident that I was not invited to this _shindig_. But, of course, I would only be in the way. They didn't need to be rescuing me every few minutes, "Everything okay?"

I gave a nod, "Just having Stark do some research."

He searched my face slowly for any hint that something could be wrong. He wasn't stupid and I was fully aware that he wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on, but that I wouldn't tell him. Clearly, he wasn't going to pry…_yet_. He gnawed on his lip for a moment, "You gonna watch the mission from control?"

I gave a half shrug. I really wanted to stay near to my sister. I was questioning Lewis' involvement and honesty with the team. I'm sure that Fury wouldn't let anyone that wasn't trustworthy into the team, _but_ mistakes happen. I knew this from experience…_past_ experience.

Clint nudged my arm, "Hey…you okay?"

I nodded quickly suddenly feeling dizzy. He carefully studied me before he turned his head sharply at the sound of his name. I placed my hand on his chest, "You need to go. I'll see you later."

He swallowed tightly, "You sure? I can stay if I need to Marcy."

I smiled at that, "I'm sure. You go."

He dropped a swift kiss on my forehead before jogging down the hall. I sighed heavily, placing the palm of my hand against the cool interior of the ship. It was clear that my body was either trying to rid itself of the Flame or reboot the Flame on its own. Either way…it wasn't feeling all that great. I pushed away from the wall and ran my hand over the flat plate that turned the light off. Heading back down to the quarter area, I brushed the bangs from my face. My forehead was covered in a clammy sweat now. I was starting to feel even more nauseous than before. I felt the world spin and my name being called behind me. My vision had gone fuzzy, dizziness struck me, and I hit my knees.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a flash of _blue_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**REVIEWS:**

**MustangLover97:** Makes complete sense to me. Yea, I'm excited about playing with the characters. It's always fun to add something new especially when characters have been established already. Adds a bit of flare.

**GeishaXnoXHimitsu:** Thank you! Writing this story has made me a better writer somehow. My husband even agrees. He lurks around and reads my stuff. LoL. It was interesting explaining to him exactly what Fan Fiction was and how it works and all of the little in's and out's. Now, he loves it. :-) As for your story- I'd love to read it when you finish it the first part or get started.

**DanAlaya:** I think Marcy has been so alone the last few years of her life that she has actually kinda bonded with the Flame inside her…so when it leaves…she just feels alone…empty. You know? I imagine having that and then losing it suddenly would feel like you cut off your arm.

**Kakashi Forever:** Aaron is very, very different. We will learn more. Promise. :o)

**Emberlies:** Thanks dear! We shall see. I do have some ideas for Aaron. He will probably be around for a while. But do you think that something or someone could shake Marcy and Clint's relationship? Hmmm…..

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED.**

**MARCY JAMES AND AARON LEWIS ARE MY OWN CREATIONS.**


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm aware that it has been a long time since I've updated. I am however still amazed at the followers of this story. You all indulge me, I'm sure of it. But I am grateful to those who read and review…or just read (you know who you are) and keep with it. I hope to keep my updates to once a week now. I am without internet, so it has put a hold on my updates._

_Anyways. Enough excuses._

___Also…replies to your reviews are at the en_d.

_On with it._

_Enjoy._

**Bold font represents memories.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**We had been here in the desert for almost two months now. I was tired of dirt, sand, grime…**_**men**_**. I was just completely exhausted of them all. Standing in the shade of the building I had a good view of the rest of my team. Only myself and two other guys were standing in the shade…like smart folk. The others were practically baking. I shifted my eyes over to Deacon as he laughed again and playfully hit another Marine on the shoulder. Hannah Marston. I felt jealously swell up in my chest and I shifted my weight as if I were about to pounce. Walker, beside me, snorted. He lit up another cigarette and then smiled as a puff of smoke cleared his lips.**

"**Need to check yourself James." My eyes snapped to his. He smirked and leaned back on the wall behind us. Benson, who was standing beside him, shook his head as he took a sip of water. Did he know something I didn't? He grinned brighter in response, "McVan may notice you are all sugary for him."**

_**Yea, well, he wasn't sugary for me**_**. I shook my head, "Nothin' sweet about it. Just grew up together. We're friends."**

"**Heard you fucked him." My eyes went wide for a millisecond and then he laughed. He knew he had me. I sighed and looked away from him. Walker was known as the thorn in everyone's side. He enjoyed the drama that happened…a lot of times…he started a lot of said drama. Deacon had even called him on it several times. "Bet you two are **_**best**_** of friends then, hmm?"**

**I swallowed at that. Benson stood straighter, "Okay, that's enough Walker."**

**He flicked his cigarette down on the ground and stepped toward us. I glanced around and found Deacon watching our every move. He was then moving. **_**Great. **_**Walker did the same with his cigarette and then tilted his head slightly, "Sorry brother...I think she's already taken. Get in line."**

**His brown eyes flickered to mine and then back to Walker. He shook his head and then stalked away. I watched him practically stomp off into the sun. His six foot frame was clearing a path to the barracks. I hit Walker's shoulder with mine as I took off in the direction of Benson. I heard him mumble **_**bitch**_** before I was too far out of earshot.**

**Deacon caught my arm before I could make it forty feet, "You okay?"**

**I didn't shake him off immediately, but slowly pulled away from him. A flash of hurt appeared on his face, "I'm fine. Just checking on Benson."**

**Deacon's green eyes shot in the direction Benson had ran off to. He shook his head, "Not alone."**

**I scrunched my eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"**

"**Benson is buds with Walker. I don't trust him," Deacon was sincere. His eyes nothing by honest, but I still disagreed with him. I shook my head and squinted up at him.**

"**He stood up for me. Benson is a stand up kinda guy. I know it."**

**Deacon scoffed at that and stepped forward, his voice low and condescending, "And you would know that by how many guys you've been around exactly?"**

"**Anyone has to be better than you."**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I stared at my phone silently, the man with jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and a hard set jaw staring back at me. I had been confined to bed rest for the remainder of the day. I found that I didn't mind it so much considering I had a billion things that I wanted to think about. Chris Benson happened to be one of them. He was a doctor with the Marine's now. Divorced with a two year old girl. He lived in New York in a small loft down town. I sighed as I swiped my thumb over the screen turning the page and read through his file. Classified, of course, but with Tony's help…nothing was secret. He had a lot of buried accusations and claims filed against him. Including one from a Marcia Ana James.

A knock came from the door. I clicked the phone off and tossed it beside me onto the bed. Aaron stepped in and closed the door, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged as he moved the desk chair closer to the bed, "Fine."

Leaning forward slightly he brushed my bangs back, I tried not to flinch. It was too much of an intimate move for me, "Gonna have a nice bruise. I wish I could have moved faster. You wouldn't have hit your head."

"I've had worse." He nodded slowly and pulled his hand away. We sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't terribly uncomfortable, but it was enough to make things awkward. Clint wouldn't be back for at least twelve hours or more. I played with the penny necklace that hung around my neck. I caught Aaron smiling at me then, "What?"

"You don't trust me." He laughed as he leaned back in his chair. I glanced away and gave my head a simple shake. He shrugged and looked down at his hands. My eyes followed. His hands up past his 3/4th sleeve shirt was covered in uneven scattered scars. Some were a few millimeters long…some were _inches_ long. "I wouldn't even trust me."

I met his gaze then and shifted on the bed in order to sit up more, "It's not that…"

"I understand, Fury explained it all to me just now. Everything that had happened." I huffed at that. Nothing was private on this boat. Aaron leaned forward then and held out his hands. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the scars before now. "The stabilizer is administered in three dosages. Crystal only administered two before I caught him."

I looked down at his hands. _Burns._ They were burn scars. It made sense…how the marks were erratic, long, short, and led up his arms. "You had it happen to you."

"Yes. Very painful. After trial and error…I figured it out. Administered another dose and I leveled. Haven't created anything else since. I left New England shortly after that…and have been crashing at a loft in London teaching a class at the University there on physics." He took a long breath then and rubbed his eyes. "My family…was in the house when I was trying to figure _this_ out…didn't end too well."

I reached out and laid my hand on his forearm, "I am so sorry Aaron."

A flicker of sadness ran over his face which he quickly pushed away. He glanced down at his hands, "That's why I practically jumped at the chance to help you because I know what it's like…to not be in control of…this _thing_."

"Crystal had the same thing you were talking about. His skin melted…it was horrible to see. The first thing I thought was that you could be in with him. That's why I suspected…"

He drew in a breath, "Crystal has taken everything from me. The only way I would ever help that man is to kill him."

"So you think he's still alive?"

"I'm not sure if he'll ever die." He laughed bitterly at that, "He…is like the boogeyman...he haunts me to no end. I don't think the nightmare's that I have of…my wife and children screaming. I don't…I don't think that will ever go away for me." He paused for a moment. "Which is why I have to help you."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I watched Clint and Bruce discussing the details of my fainting spell quietly on the other side of the room. Stark was gathering the necessary items. His face looking concentrated and grim. He had been monitoring my vitals very closely hence the scowl he was wearing now. My temperature was rising slowly, my body was aching all over, and my head felt like it could be split in two at any given moment. I blinked trying to fight the ache in my eyes barely noticing that Aaron had entered the room. He handed Bruce a file and then gave a nod to Clint which he barely acknowledged. He obviously had to much on his mind. Tony mentioned that Clint was barely _there_ in Hollywood. I worried about him after hearing that. I worried what would happen if….well, the outcome wasn't good.

Aaron's attention was turned toward me then as he strode across the room, hands in his pockets, small smirk gracing his lips, "Serum is ready. We can start giving you injections immediately."

Commotion began to spread throughout the room. "We aren't prepared."

I met Bruce's eyes and nodded as I disagreed, "Yes we are."

Clint sighed, "You aren't well right now…what if…"

"Yes, obviously, I'm sick…what more harm is it gonna do?" Clint shook his head and he turned away. I reached for his hand then. My body gave a light shiver when my hot fingers felt his cool skin. My fever was spiking again. I could feel my chest prickling with a white searing heat. It felt like needles were piercing my skin. I grimaced, "It's just like Stark said earlier…my body isn't bonding with the Flame any longer. It's trying to attack it. Eventually…it's going to kill me. We have to try something and this is the _something_."

His blue eyes met mine and he blinked a few times. I watched his Adams apple bob and he stepped closer to me, "This is what _you_ want?"

"Do you remember our conversation?"

"Yes," he whispered again. He squeezed my hand and tugged me closer. I felt his lips touch my ear lightly, "I can't watch you die."

"You won't." He kissed me softly on his lips and let my unsecured promise die away. Before I could respond he mumbled to the others about setting up the testing site in the cargo hold. Bruce and Stark followed in behind him. The hand on my back made me turn slightly. I met Aaron's gaze with a small smile and gave a swift nod, "I'll go change."

"Did I miss the fireworks?" I looked up surprised at the voice that had just entered the room. I grinned slightly and gave a laugh that sounded a lot like relief to me. Marlina grabbed my hand and gave me a shrug, "I couldn't miss this. For research purposes, you know?"

"I see."

She smiled then and looked to Aaron, "Here to be of service."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The cargo area had been completely transformed in to a make shift medical center. It only took just under an hour. The crates were stacked in a large circle surrounding the lone metal gurney, monitors, tables, and an assortment of medical equipment. There were two ways in and out on either side of the circle so that escape, if required, would be done rather quickly. Tony had prepared several canisters of FBG just in case that the need arose to extinguish the situation. Aaron, though, seemed rather confident that he could control any outbursts that I might have. Clint had taken up residence beside me and refused to leave even after Tony told him there was a chance that I could hurt him. He simply shrugged and said, _'I trust her.'_

"What will it feel like?"

My voice was barely a whisper as Aaron loaded the syringes with a pale blue substance. They would have to be administered in a twenty-four time period. My symptoms were getting worse. Tony mentioned he didn't think I would be able to hold up much longer. What exactly he meant…I'm not sure. He looked grave when he was relaying the message though. I assumed the outcome wasn't good. Clint sat in the chair next to the bed, hand pressed into my left, gnawing on his lower lip. His eyes were glued to Aaron's movements.

Marlina handed Aaron the first syringe and I moved my eyes to the IV that was flowing into the top of my hand. "It's just fluids…helps the delivery process. Also, you are a bit dehydrated."

"From the fever," Aaron mumbled. Bruce stood by the door, eyes directed onto the monitors. My heart sounded relatively calm for this. My brain, however, was firing a million miles per hour thinking about everything.

"You're not going to answer me, are you?"

Aaron's blue eyes flickered up to mine and he drew in a slow breath, "It will feel similar to an extreme case of the flu. Almost like how you feel now, so you may not notice at first. Then it will burn...it may possibly be excruciating. You will be mildly delirious…possibly violent. "

"Is that what happened to you?" He ignored me then as he started to push the blue serum into the IV. The blue swirled into the line. It reminded me of when creamer blended into coffee. It was beautiful the way the blue glistened in the low level lighting. Aaron drew in a breath.

"First dose delivered at 1:35pm. Vitals normal. Mark the eight hour countdown for the second dose Dr. Russell."

He sounded professional then. All business. I felt my head swim and my chest became heavy. I opened my mouth wider trying to suck in more air. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate as I felt the heat spread over my body. Clint gripped my hand tighter, "You okay there Sergeant?"

"Now you want to start calling me by my rank?" I laughed weakly. I heard him chuckle lowly.

"Gets your attention. And I think it's sexy." Marlina cleared her throat in order to cover a small laugh. I opened my eyes and saw blue spots forming. I tried to let go of Clint's hand, but he held strong. "It's okay."

I shook my head, "I don't want to burn you."

"You let me worry about that okay, hot sauce?" I grinned then and turned my head to him. I stared into his blue eyes for a moment; I wanted to memorize them just in case. I swept my thumb across his hand and grimaced for a split second. I swallowed tightly.

"Aaron."

He was there in an instant beside me, concerned bright blue eyes watching me cautiously. Aaron touched my forearm and gave a nod to Clint, "She's starting the adhesion."

"You know that?" Marlina asked from somewhere on my right. Aaron pulled up a chair and removed his jacket. He handed it off to Marlina and I let my eyes sweep over his arms. He was dressed plainly in a t-shirt and jeans. I had a feeling he was going to be just as long as Clint.

"I can feel it." Aaron's eyes connected with mine as he leaned closer to examine me. Clint tightened his grip and then pressed a kiss to the back of my hand before he let it go. Aaron smiled softly, "I'll do my best to help you through this Marcy. I apologize for not being able to help you more."

I scrunched my eyebrows and then I felt it.

Pain. A scorching, white hot, and unbearable…pain.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**MrsJRenner**- I think every relationship has ups and downs. Don't worry- they will be back at it in no time. –wink- Also, LOVE your name. hehe

**MustangLover07**- I honestly like Aaron. And no, he isn't a bad guy. I do believe that Aaron can be trusted. He's good people. –wink- And thank you my dear, love your reviews.

**jpgFury**- haha! Yes! Thank you for reading and giggling. :o) And yea, as for the 'fighting over her thing'. It's almost childish for two grown men to be fighting over her (in a sense of words). But- can you imagine….Captain America and Hawkeye fighting over you. –fans self- "Boys, boys, there's enough of me to go around" hehe –wink-

**ORgasmicPigeon**- I have to say first of all…kudos on the strange and awesome name you have there. lol. Secondly, thank you. I enjoy writing Clint. I've tried to read other fics based on a Clint/OC and I just haven't been able to find one I like. I'm still looking though!

**January Raines**- Thank you my dear! Hopefully, you will enjoy this next chapter.

**Wrockstar4**- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you are enjoying EVERYTHING!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS

MARCY AND AARON ARE MY OWN CREATIONS…. (no touchy).


	28. Chapter 28

_This whole entire chapter is a memory/dream sequence. Because…well…I am the writer. –smiles-_

_I wanted a bit more of Deacon. I wish that some of ya'll could just see inside my brain (as scary as the thought may be). It's a battle ground for Clint, Deacon, and Steve. Marcy is quite a lucky lady. –wink-_

_Anyways. No one freak out because they don't know what's happening. –LOL-_

_On with the show…._

_Enjoy…_

**Setup: Marcy is dreaming…**

* * *

THE HEAT was sweltering today just like every other day. I wiped my brow again and gazed over the thick, sandy desert. Deacon was beside me, head lying on the crook of his arm, eyes closed in a fitful sleep. I couldn't say that we were getting along, but I couldn't disagree otherwise. At least he hadn't gave me the 'I told you so' speech especially after Benson forced himself on me about four days after the incident at the yard. I sighed heavily and sipped my water quickly, never taking my eyes off the desert.

"Say it."

I smirked at the tone in his voice. The all knowing way he said the phrase, the smirk buried deep in his scowl, "Say what McVan?"

"How you hate me for convincing you to join the Marine's."

I glanced at him then, his dark green eyes showering me with a playful gleam. "Had to join. Can't have you gettin' yourself killed."

"Right."

I shifted on my stomach and checked my watch. Our shift was almost over. I squinted and rubbed my eyes before putting my sunglasses on. I flicked my gaze toward Deacon to find him staring at me with a thoughtful look, "What?"

"Are…are you going to hate me forever?"

I felt my face drop at the question. I couldn't hate Deacon…I never could hate him. My words that I had said to him that day in the woods, I was hurt and confused…betrayed. "I…I don't hate you."

He scoffed and looked back out at the desert, "If I hadn't had screwed Gracie…you would be…would _we_ be okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it. I swallowed dryly and looked out in the blank desert. What would I say? What should I say? That I was still in love with him even after everything.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer," he shifted away from me. His face grave, lips in a tight line. "I know that I've ruined what we had between us…what-what could have been."

I bit my lip, "I wanted that to be me."

His head snapped back to me, "What?"

"McVan! James!" We both jerked at the voice behind us. Gerstein and Hooper were there, smiling. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight as I pushed myself to my feet, "Shifts' over. You two should hit the showers."

"Fuck off," Deacon spat as he scrambled to his feet.

"Ha ha, you morons." I said as shook my head and brushed past Hooper. My cheeks were pink. Deacon was beside me as we walked back to our Humvee.

"You mean it?" I sighed then and stopped. We were far enough from the others. His eyes were hopeful. I blinked up at him from behind my sunglasses. How could I disappoint this man? "You…you really wanted to be….you know…in Gracie's place?"

"This isn't just about sex-" I said moving toward the Humvee. Deacon grabbed my arm.

"Marcy. Please. I'm trying to make this right here."

"Look- maybe before everything…before this we could have had something. But there has been too much that has happened and I…" Swallowing, I snatched my sunglasses off my face and rubbed my tired eyes. I looked to his left and saw a man standing about fifty feet away. Leather jacket, black shirt, jeans. The heat dancing around the desert made it hard for me to see his face. Deacon turned.

"What is it?" He turned, letting his gaze wonder across the vast desert behind him. The man was slowing getting closer. He looked familiar. "What do you see?"

Did he really not see him?

**Marcy.**

I blinked. "Clint?"

Deacon looked back at me warily, "Who's Clint?"

**You need to wake up Marcy.**

I BLINKED again. I was no longer in the desert. Deacon was gone. I turned slightly and started at the large plantation to my left. I felt my mouth drop slightly at the sight of Clint standing tall in jeans and a t-shirt, a small girl with light brown hair was perched on his shoulders running her small fingers through his hair. Clint laughed with the two men standing beside him. Tony patted Steve on the shoulder and then they all laughed again.

"Marcy?" I turned my attention to Marina. She grasped my forearm and I thought for a second that her hand was on fire. I shuddered, "You okay?"

"Ye-yea…I just…um," I glanced back at Clint who was putting the little pigtailed girl on the ground. My mom was standing beside them holding a smaller brown headed little girl in her hands. I swallowed dryly. He dropped a swift kiss on top of her pigtailed head and then reached out to my mother and took the toddler away from her. He gave a bright grin as the little girl snuggled into his chest and rubbed her blue eyes. _She's ready for her nap. _I shook my head and cleared my throat, "What, I'm sorry what did you say?"

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Are you still not feeling well? I told Clint that you weren't well enough for this party."

I rubbed my forehead and found it clammy, "Maybe I should lie down?"

Just then Pepper called out, "We are cutting the cake! Let's go kids."

Marlina grinned and left me standing alone. I shifted my gaze around the yard. This was mine and Clint's home. There were toys everywhere. Clint pressed a kiss to my cheek as he passed by, the little girl sleeping in his arms, "You got the camera?"

I nodded and lifted it up, "Wouldn't forget it."

His face dropped slightly, "You okay hot sauce?"

I blinked and rubbed my forehead. I felt hot and suddenly swayed. Steve grabbed my arm or at least I thought it was until I looked at his face. Crystal. I screamed and stumbled back.

I OPENED my eyes and was disoriented for a moment. I rubbed my forehead and let gaze roam over the bedroom…_our_ bedroom. I could hear the rain hitting the windows. I shoved the covers off and felt…different. I looked down at the large belly that I was carrying. My eyes widened. I heard laughter filter into the room. I made my way to the stairs and quietly as I could, tiptoed down.

"Do you think that mommy will like this?" The little girls' voice was bright and lively. I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I think mommy will love anything that you give her," Clint answered back. The girl giggled again and I heard a metal crashing before a curse word was muttered.

"Mommy said you say too many bad words."

"Well, mommy doesn't have much room to talk," he mumbled just before I heard another small voice.

"Dadda." I peeked around the corner just as Clint picked up the younger girl who was clutching her blanket tightly. I felt my heart flutter at the sight. Suddenly all three sets of blue eyes were on me. I froze before they all smiled.

"Feeling better?" Clint asked before he handed me the youngest. I felt shocked for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Marcy."

**Wake up Marcy. Come on baby.**

I shook my head and swallowed dryly before I croaked out, "Yea…just…just tired. You know?"

He brightened then, "Of course. Got that little soccer player in there."

Clint dropped a kiss on my swollen stomach and then headed back to the stove. The little girl at the bar shook her head as she continued to color, "Mommy says it's a girl. Right mommy?"

I didn't answer. The little one in my arms gave a restless cry. Clint looked perplexed for a moment and then looked at the girl at the island, "Lena…can you get your sisters cup from the living room?"

Lena sighed frustrated, "When is Ava gonna learn to do things on her own?"

She trumped off in the direction of the living room and Clint's hands were on my face, "What is it? Are you feeling sick again?"

"I-I don't…"

"Give me Ava. Go back upstairs. You're eyes have a hint of blue. I'll call Aaron."

**Marcy.**

"Clint…I'm so hot."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I felt like my eyes were weights. Opening them was a struggle to say the least. I swallowed dryly and licked my lips. My eyes blurred for a moment before focusing. I was in the cargo area lying on a _very_ uncomfortable bed. I shifted and moaned at the achiness I found in my body. I rubbed my eyes and forehead only to find a clammy sweat had taken over. I moaned again, but it came out as more of a croak.

"Marcy?" I shifted my eyes to my right and smirked at an _extremely_ worn out Clint.

"Wh-where are the girls?" His eyes scrunched in confusion for a moment and I looked around feeling slightly dazed. _Wait._

"You with me?"

I looked back at him as his hands found my cheeks. He looked nervous as I sputtered, "Are…are you real? Am I dreaming?"

Tony appeared beside him, "How you feeling there fireball?"

"Confused."

"Yea…well you've been out for a few days," he said as he looked over the monitors beside me. Clint dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"We were all starting to get pretty worried. The good doctor included."

Tony gave a swift nod as he wrote something down, "We made Aaron take a break. He and Clint have been rotating shifts."

"Or they were supposed to be." Natasha's low voice rang out among the constant beep. I rubbed my eyes and her voice filtered into the room among the silent men. "It's good to have you back. It's been very quiet."

I gave a small smile. I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or not. I stole a glance at Clint who was watching Tony's every move. In my dream, the girls had his eyes. I could still see their gazes at me. I could still feel the way the baby felt inside me. I sighed and held back the tears. I missed them.

I missed them and they weren't even real.

* * *

_I know this is short- I've been having some serious writer's block. So, I started a new story for the Supernatural fans out there, "The Weight of the World". _

_I have NOT abandoned this story. I love The Slow Burn. This story has seriously made me a better writer. Have faith in me. I'll be back soon. _

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS

ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MY CREATION.


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been working on other stories. And the hubs and I are in the process of moving…which got pushed back two weeks –ugh-. So, now I'm up to my eyeballs in boxes and I absolutely hate it. Plus…I've been feeling a bit under the weather here lately….Our little family is growing….yep! We're preggers!_

_And boy do I feel like I am. Anywho…just had to share my excitement with ya'll. :-) _

_Cause ya'll are my favorites –wink-._

_:::::_

_On With the Show!_

_Enjoy._

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The clouds spiraled above me, the light reflecting off the surrounding metal in the cargo bay made the room dance like there was a disco ball spinning. I could feel Aaron helping to stabilize the growing clouds as I made them swirl, swell, and contract. This would come in handy if I ever had to fight with a large group. I could only imagine what a swirling vortex of blue flame would do. If it was my first time seeing it…I'd probably wet myself.**

"**You aren't concentrating," Aaron stated. He was clearly frustrated with me.**

**I sighed and gave a small growl. My eyes never leaving the clouds, "I've been doing this for six hour straight. Forgive me if I'm a bit tired."**

**Then I felt it. The weight of the flame pressing down on me. Aaron was no longer helping control it. I felt my knees quake, the clouds began to break into streaks. I was loosing command of it. It started to dissipate and then suddenly, it was gone. I shot him a glare and he just shoved his hands into his pockets, his face calm and relaxed as he met my heated gaze.**

"**You…why, why did you do that? I was controlling it!"**

"**No you weren't. I was."**

**I gave a loud frustrated growl as I turned around to grab my jacket and bottle of water, "This was obviously a mistake. We can't work together. You…are controlling and a…god…you are such a bastard."**

"**I'm trying to prepare you Marcy. You can put people in serious danger if you don't learn how to develop this." He grabbed my arm and I saw the flame explode from his hand. "If you touched someone and lost control…you would kill them."**

**I tried to jerk my arm away, but he held tightly and pulled me closer. "Let go Aaron."**

"**If you are angry…if your mind is wondering….if you are suddenly distracted- you **_**lose**_** control."**

**He shoved away and the flame extinguished. I felt something inside me boil as he turned and started to walk away. I was trying my hardest. My damn hardest to be what he wanted me to be. To train like some damn soldier eight hours a day. I couldn't do this anymore. Before I knew, my hand was pulled back and I was throwing a fire ball at him. It hit him square in the back knocking him to the ground. I felt my lips part and slightly quiver as his whole body erupted in blue flame. He snapped his head toward me suddenly I was being pelted by small fire balls the size of golf balls. I held my hands up and the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and they widened slightly. Thousands of golf ball sized fireballs were paused mid air burning brightly. I laughed for a second. This was me. I was doing this. I couldn't feel Aaron's interference at all. This was me.**

"**You just have to control it Marcia." I shivered feeling the cool air on my neck as he whispered in my ear. I met his eyes; they were brighter…dancing…like they were on fire. I looked back toward the display of fire balls that I was controlling. They all shot up in the air then and dispersed into more balls. Marble sized, golf ball, baseball sized…it was beautiful.**

**If I hadn't known any better…I would say that I had just created my own galaxy then.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was still on _leave_, but still helping out. My powers or abilities or whatever nonsensical name you wanted to call this _thing_…were back. I was thrilled- sort of. I felt as if I was starting all over again. Although, I was no longer starting accidental fires from the tips of my finger, no…it was actually quite the opposite. I had to really concentrate at times. I don't want to say that Aaron's antidote made it harder, but in some ways it did. My training in the Jedi Force (as Stark called it) was quite annoying. I was on back burner doing recon and air duty for a while. My keen eye and my expertise with using a sniper rifle were actually being utilized this time around on the mission front. The President of the United States was giving some sort of speech about new forms of terrorism that was out there now. Washington's best idea ever….tell the public that the boogeyman from other worlds actually existed.

The meeting was being televised, another thing that I thought was stupid, but several different leaders from other countries were present. Natasha, Stark, Steve, and even Fury were on the inside keeping watch. Where was I? On the freaking roof of the building with Clint and Thor.

**Mission: Watch for threats.**

Well, if you counted the creepy old man below selling balloon animals to little children…yes, threat developing.

"You keepin' your eyes on there Flame-Kissed'?" Clint's voice filled my ear.

I rolled my eyes at Clint's newly devised nickname, "Yes sir. Just watching a pedophile lure children in. How about you?"

Clint laughed, "Just wanted to make sure you were awake baby. We don't exactly have the most exciting detail right now."

"Are you kidding me? This is the highlight of my day." I responded back as I peeked over the edge of the fourteen story building. I adjusted my sun glasses and continued on with my sweep of the East side of the roof. "Ready to get off this no fly crap and back into the field though."

Clint scoffed, "And not have the chance to watch you walk around in the skin tight outfit? Nah…you're staying on my _detail_ for as long as I say."

I smiled brightly even though he couldn't see me. I felt a certain heat spread and I shook my head, "I do believe you are flirting on an open channel during work hours Hawkeye."

I then heard a chuckle that sounded a lot like Stark then. I rolled my eyes before my attention was caught by something reflecting in the skyline that wasn't there before. Clint and Stark were bantering then. I raised my weapon and peered down the scope. A man, dressed in black was sifting through a back pack.

"900 yards from the South East corner of the building. Roof top. Person of interest. Presumably male, dressed in black. Back pack in hand. Permission to inspect further."

The chatter stopped and Fury filled our ears, "Negative Flame. Ironman will investigate. You and Hawkeye provide air support."

I shook my head and pushed my glasses up as Clint appeared silently beside me. I flipped my com switch and he did the same, "He's never going to let me back in the field."

"How were you planning on getting there? Were you going to jump across the roof tops?"

I raised my rifle again and watched the man carefully. He was starting to build something, "Suspicious activity is becoming more _active_."

"I see him," Stark said as he rounded the building. Suddenly a shot rang out and the air buzzed past my ear and hit the rock wall behind us. We both dropped down behind the ledge. Another shot.

"Holy shit." I switched my com on. "Taking fire." Another shot. "Cannot make a move here. We are buried down." Another spray of shots.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" Clint said as he crawled on his belly along the wall.

"Where are you going?" I hissed at him. Was he seriously _crawling_ away from a fight?

His eyes met mine with a gleam, "Distract them while you get a shot. Use those beautiful eyes for something baby."

I flipped over on my stomach and peeked my head up slowly only to jerk it back down again as a shot rang out past my head. "Stark!"

"Eight shooters. Bomb of some sort. Metal piercing rounds." I heard Stark grunt then, "May have taken on a ricochet."

"Stark, state the status of your injury." I heard Captain order.

Clint's voice came out in a breathless tone, "I see two shooters to your left Flame. Three to your right. Thor is taking care of the shooter to our backs. Others are unaccounted for. Fire at will."

I had a bit of déjà vu for a moment. The roof top was almost the color of the sand in the desert. I shook my head. I heard Clint's arrow whooshing through the air and then gun fire. I eased the gun up on the ledge, took a breath, and peered out of the scope, "Ready for shot."

"Your 10," Clint said quickly. I quickly found the man, dressed in similar colors of the building top. To anyone that wasn't looking- he would have gone unnoticed. I kept my sights on him for a few seconds longer. He was aiming down below. I squeezed the trigger gently, the kick slightly pushed on my arm, and the man fell to the side. Direct head shot. "Your 11."

Identical to the man before, "These guys are aiming for something below. These are not our shooters."

I took the man out and another shot rang out, but this one caught my shoulder. I jerked down and felt my world slow for a second. I could hear the blood pumping through my ears. My fingers began to tingle.

"Flame!"

It was just a graze, but nonetheless it still hurt like an SOB. I held my arm for a few moments until the rounds stopped. When they did, I pick up my rifle and stood up. Shots were coming from my 2, 3, and 5. I wasn't thinking, I just took the shots. One right after the other.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you fuckin' insane?" I ignored Clint and rubbed my eyes tiredly. The paramedic was cutting away a piece of my uniform so he could see the damage. "You just stood up like some kamikaze. Really Marcy?"

To be quite honest…I was surprised at myself. It wasn't like me to be so reckless…daring…_no_…I wasn't like this. I just didn't want to tell Clint that, so I snorted at his reaction in return.

"I shot them. I did my _job_." I spat out harshly. Who was he to judge me anyway? He was practically standing out in the open with practically no cover. The paramedic's hand stilled. "I'm a damn good shot- I knew I wasn't going to miss."

"All I have here is an old burn. It looks like the wound has been cauterized." I met the paramedics' eyes. He looked confused. I stared down at the wound; sure enough…it was cauterized. A three inch long, 1 inch thick scar. I gave a nod and pulled my arm away.

Clint remained silent. The _gang_ was gathered in the street in front of the building we were guarding. I put on my mask that covered around my eyes. Clint had his on already. I hated this damn thing. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut for a fraction of a second. God…I felt different. Edgy….just thoroughly _pissed._

"Good work James." Fury said with a slight smirk, "Next time though…don't go all Wyatt Earp."

"Starting to sound like me there Boss." Stark said with a laugh and then he hissed. A piece of a bullet missed his left hip bone…barely. Jarvis deemed the injury survivable.

"I'm not so sure that they weren't just a distraction of some sort," I stated as I looked up at the skyline. Steve gave a nod and I continued. "I've seen snipers in action. They don't stall for five minutes; they hit their target and move. I'm sure that this was diversion. I'm pretty sure that the cover fire was for the man with the back pack. Something else happened while we were thinking that we were defending the building."

"No reports on the wire," Tony said as he looked up at the sky. Natasha was already moving inside the building. I called out to her and I froze.

"Let's get a group to inspect the surrounding buildings," Cap said to the police officer beside.

I felt the hairs stand on the back of my neck. A light tingle shot through my body, "Something's wrong."

Clint's eyes connected with mine and he reached for his bow. I shook my head. This was a different kind of threat. I felt it then…the rumble deep within. I whipped my head to my right and I felt my eyes widen as the building blew. The concrete walls shattering, glass flying, blue flame erupting into huge balls of fire sweeping toward us. I heard Natasha's gasp. I did the one thing I could think of at that moment. I turned swiftly and stretched out my flame so that I surrounded us in a protective sphere. _I could do this_.

I could control the flame. _I know_.

I hope.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'll reply to reviews on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

::::::::::::::::::::::::

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS

MARCY JAMES IS MY OWN CREATION


End file.
